The Blue Phoenix
by SNake57575
Summary: Lost son of the underworld Naruto Gremory Phenex or Naruto Uzumaki will awaken his devil blood and take the worlds by storm with his unique blue fire he will set the worlds alight NaruHarem (Discontinued) (Re-Write now live under name of Azure Phoenix)
1. Intro Arc I

**Alright people here we go with another Naruto High school DxD crossover**

 **i don't think it needs to be said i am neither** **Masashi Kishimoto, nor am i Ichiei Ishibumi and as such i do not own Naruto or High School DxD**

 **also i will say now that i do not know Japanese an am using google translate for the translation so i apologize in advance for any butchered Japanese**

 **finally i will admit that my grammar is not the best it is improving but it is far far from perfect**

* * *

It was a warm summer night in the village of Konohagakure, the ANBU were rushing around the village, the civilians were heading home from their shops for the day, off duty ninja were in bars drinking away the night and all of the children were at home or in one of the many orphanages which were full after the Kyubi attack seven years prior, well that is true except for one child, one Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was in a park all alone, having been sitting on the swing almost crying since all of his friends had been picked up by their families about half an hour ago. Naruto was an orphan you see, he was a short boy for his age, he had spikey sun-kissed blond hair, he had heterochromic eyes his left one being a dark blue, while the other was a green blue colour and adorning his cheeks were three whisker like marks. Naruto wore a blue shirt with a red swirl pattern on the back, a pair of baggy green cammo pattern shorts and a pair of black ninja sandals. He was hated by the village for reasons he didn't know he was never told, in truth it was because Naruto was the Jinchuriki or power of a human sacrifice for the Kyubi no Kitsune, you see the Kyubi was a being of pure chakra and thus unable to be killed, the only way to stop the attack was to seal the creature, Naruto is what it was sealed into by the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. Why Naruto? Well Naruto was Minato's own flesh and blood, Naruto had been born not even hours before the attack, in fact his birth played a big part in the attack, as the Kyubi had been sealed in its previous container Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, the only time a seal on a Jinchuriki was when a female Jinchuriki was giving birth, so while Kushina had been giving birth to Naruto the seal holding back the Kyubi was weakened and before the seal could be tightened after Naruto's birth a masked man attacked the new parents Minato and Kushina and threatening Naruto the masked man managed to get away with Kushina and completely break the seal holding the Kyubi before releasing the creature on the village, Minato faced the masked man in combat and in the end freed the Kyubi from the man's control. However the matter still remained what to do with the Kyubi, and it was with a heavy heart that Minato and Kushina reluctantly agreed to seal the beast in their son. The Kyubi however didn't want to be sealed again so it tried to kill Naruto before it could be seal, however both Minato and Kushina threw themselves between the creature and Naruto slowing the fox's attack to the point it didn't even reach Naruto and with a tearful goodbye Kushina and Minato's lives were extinguished.

Naruto wiped the tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes away before getting off the swing and began to walk towards the park exit.

"Naruto Uzumaki you are to come with us our master wishes to speak with you," said an emotionless voice from behind the blond.

Naruto turned around to face the voice only to find a dozen masked Shinobi, they were like the ANBU he was familiar with but also they were quite different, none of their masks had any markings excluding the Kanji for 'ne' or 'root'. Naruto froze upon seeing the twelve ninja.

The ROOT ninja took Naruto's lack of movement as non-compliance so three of them began to flip through hand signs.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " called the three ninja simultaneously breathing out a ball of fire each all three flew towards Naruto ready to incinerate the boy.

The sight of the fire coming at him was enough to snap Naruto out of his frozen state. Naruto not wanting to die threw his hands forwards and scrunched his eyes shut in a vain attempt to protect himself from the flames. After a second of nothing Naruto opened his eyes to see… a line of light blue flames floating in front of him.

* * *

 **#Another Dimension Castle Office#**

A blond man with dark blue eyes sat in his office looking over various paperwork trying not to incinerate the piles of paper on his desk.

That's when he felt a surge in power similar to one he hadn't felt in seven years sitting up straight the man looked around he then felt the same power flare again reassuring him that he had in fact felt it and in the blink of an eye he stood up and a ring formed beneath his feet before rising upwards making the man vanish.

* * *

 **#Same Dimension Different Castle And Office#**

At the same time a red haired light blue eyed man sat in his office just like the blond man he was looking over paperwork trying not to destroy them as they were important to his clan.

He too felt a strong surge in power similar to one he had not felt in seven years sitting up trying to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him he felt another surge and instantly locking on to its location he stood up and like the blond man a ring formed below his feet before raising up making the man vanish.

* * *

 **#Back With Naruto#**

Naruto looked at the blue flames confused why were they just floating there. Lowering his hands so he could see the ANBU like guys they appeared to be as shocked as him.

"What did you do?" asked one of the ANBU men.

"Nothing I swear," declared Naruto his hands flicking back up his eyes scrunching shut again. However what he didn't see was for the blue flame to be thrown back at the ROOT ninja who were to surprized to dodge about half of the ROOT ANBU were hit with the fire they dropped to the ground dead, Naruto's eyes shot open at the sound and smell of burnt flesh upon seeing the six dead ninja he dropped to the ground hyperventilating. The remaining ninja turned to the downed Naruto and charged at him.

Naruto looked up when he heard more noises, he saw two men standing protectively in front of him and no sign of the ROOT ninja.

"It's ok Naruto you can rest," said the red haired man, and like that Naruto found himself feeling very sleepy, Naruto fell forwards into the arms of the red haired man.

"Lord Gremory," said the blond man nodding to the red haired man.

"Lord Phenex," replied the now identified Lord Gremory.

The two awake men stepped back from each other and again rings formed under their feet before floating upwards making the two of them vanish, Naruto in tow with Lord Gremory.

However what none of them noticed was a pair of charcoal black eyes watching the whole thing from a nearby tree.

"Hmm that boy is has an interesting ability," muttered the man before he to vanished, however he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto began to stir from his sleep, his eyes fluttered open and they were assaulted by light making him shut them right away.

Letting his eyes adjust to the light Naruto opened his eyes to find four girls looking at him curiously. Naruto looked from side to side. one of the girls had bright red hair and blue eyes, the other three girls all had black hair, the first who stood next to the red haired girl had very long black hair and violet eyes. The third girl stood opposite the red haired girl had short black hair, her calculating violet eyes looking at him from behind her glasses, the last girl had long black hair and heterochromic eyes her right being light brown and her left being violet hidden behind her glasses. All four of them looked to be around his age.

"Ah can I help you four?" asked Naruto looking at all four girls confused.

"No not really," said the red haired girl stepping back all four girls still looking at him curiously.

"Who are you four where am I?" asked Naruto.

"Isn't it polite to introduce yourself before asking for the names of others?" questioned the dual violet eyed glasses wearing girl.

"Is it? Sorry I didn't know that I'm Naruto," said Naruto with a small smile. The four girls raised eyebrows and narrowed eyes at the mention of not knowing.

"I'm Rias this is Akeno my queen, that's Sona and she is Tsubaki Sona's queen," said the red haired girl smiling first pointing to the girl with long black hair and violet eyes, then the girl with short black hair, violet eyes and glasses, and then pointing to the heterochromic black haired girl with glasses. Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion.

"What do you mean queens," questioned Naruto confused.

"Evil pieces? Queens?" spoke Sona as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Now, now girls Naruto-kun probably won't know about evil pieces," said the red haired man who saved Naruto walk into the room.

"Thank you sir," said Naruto recognising the man before bowing slightly looking to the man who simply waved him off.

"No problem Naruto-kun," said the man with a smile.

"What do you mean he probably wont know about evil pieces Tou-san I mean he is a devil isn't he?" questioned Rias looking at the red haired man with a confused look.

"Yes he is a devil Rias-chan but he has lived his life in the elemental countries where there aren't that many devils and his devil blood was supressed until recently and his parents didn't tell anyone about them being devils," said the red haired man.

"YOU KNOW MY PARENTS?" screamed Naruto almost not daring to hope that he did, his outburst shocked everyone in the room none more so then the red haired man.

"You mean you don't know who they were?" asked the man getting a shake of the head from Naruto.

"Well Naruto-kun your parents were Kushina Gremory, and Minato Phenex or as they were know by the humans of your world Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki," said Rias's father.

" _Kushina Gremory, Minato Phenex, Kushina Gremory, Minato Phenex,"_ thought Naruto getting a feel for the names.

"Wait, what do you mean humans of my world?" questioned Naruto looking up at the man.

"Naruto you, me everyone in this room is a devil," said Rias's father and before Naruto could say anything about how crazy being a devil sounded, Rias's father flared out a pair of bat like wings, then the four girls did the same, and to Naruto's surprize so did he, however his wings were different from everyone else's halfway along the wing his changed to blue flaming wings of a similar shape.

"How come my wings are different?" asked Naruto looking at his own wings all other questions about devils leaving his mind.

"Well Naruto-kun you are a hybrid of the Gremory and Phenex clans, Phenex wings are pure fire unlike those of other devils so the mixture of the blood made your wings the way they are," said Rias's father making all four of the young female devils eyes go wide, Naruto just nodded that sounded reasonable.

" _This boy has no idea he is the child of two of the most respected and ancient clans in the underworld,"_ thought Sona looking over at Naruto seeing his placid reaction.

"This is cool and all but I kind of want to go home," said Naruto, making Lord Gremory turn serious.

"Naruto I have been talking with Lord Phenex and we have decided that despite how much you may want to we can't let you go back at least until we are satisfied you can defend yourself" said Rias's father.

"You're going to train me as a ninja?" questioned Naruto excitedly.

"No Naruto, we are going to train you to harness your Devil blood and train you in Devil Magic," said Lord Gremory.

"Ok awesome when do we start?" questioned Naruto excited.

"Tomorrow however to begin with Naruto my wife, Venelana, will be teaching you some history of the devils and the other factions in the worlds," said Lord Gremory.

"Oh ok," said Naruto somewhat deflated but still with a grin.

"For now feel free to wander around and get familiar with the castle grounds if you need to find somewhere specifically ask one of the maids they shouldn't be that hard to find," said Lord Gremory walking out of the room. Naruto stood up from the bed he had been laying in and walked out of the room, he found the four girls walking out of the room too but they went one way while Naruto went the other.

* * *

 **#Next Day#**

Naruto was led by a brown haired woman from his room towards the library which he had stumbled across in his travels the previous day but had moved on in favour of getting more of the castle memorised. Naruto had found that the castle was huge and running around the halls were hundreds of maids.

Arriving in the library Naruto followed Venelana towards what appeared to be the middle of the library, where a table and a chalk board were situated.

"Sit Naruto," said Venelana pointing to the table, Naruto sat at the table and looked to Venelana who was now sitting opposite him with a soft smile on her face.

"So Naruto-kun let's begin, tell me what do you know about devils?" questioned Venelana, she had been told by her husband that the boy would not likely know anything but she wished to know for sure she was starting from scratch.

"Nothing Venelana-sama," said Naruto respectfully, Venelana nodded to Naruto who looked sad that he knew nothing of his species.

"It's ok Naruto-kun it's understandable Devils are secret from most people," said Venelana with a soft smile, Naruto let a small smile grace his features.

"Alright Naruto-kun we'll start with recent history of devils…" began Venelana

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto walked away from the library with a book under his arm, Venelana had covered the basics of the three great factions the Angels, the Fallen Angels and finally the Devils, after that Venelana had gone over the major battles of the last Great War, and then finally the origin and purpose of the Evil Pieces.

"I wonder if I can get a set of Evil Pieces," muttered Naruto looking at the book in his hands he was supposed to read the first chapter of the book, he was scared what Venelana would say to him tomorrow when he told her he didn't do it because he couldn't read but that was for tomorrow until then he had other things to do. He just hoped she didn't get really angry at him.

"Hey Naruto-kun," came the voice of Rias from inside a room to the left of Naruto.

"Hey Rias-chan what can I do for you?" asked Naruto walking into the room.

"D-Do you want to watch some Anime with me?" asked Rias nervously she didn't want Naruto to think she was strange for watching Anime.

"What's Anime?" questioned Naruto, making Rias perk up.

" _Of course, he doesn't know what Anime is maybe I can get him into it,"_ thought Rias, she wanted a friend who watched the same stuff as her, she wanted to have someone to talk to, Akeno didn't like many Anime, Nor did Sona or Tsubaki, and those were the only Devils her own age she liked.

"It's really cool come here, sit, watch with me," said Rias with a smile patting the seat next to her, Naruto hesitantly nodded and moved over to the seat and sat down very stiffly he wasn't used to people wanting to do things with him, hell he wasn't used to people talking to him full stop. Rias lay her head on Naruto's shoulder making him stiffen.

"You ok Naruto-kun?" asked Rias lifting her head up and looking at him, he just nodded and she lay her head back down on his shoulder as the two watched. Naruto was for the first little while not paying any attention to the show in favour of making sure Rias didn't turn around and hurt him while his guard was lowered.

* * *

 **#Hours Later#**

Naruto and Rias sat in front of the Tv having eaten their Dinner and returned to watch more Anime. The young blond devil had found himself really liking the show, it was action packed, story driven and the characters were relatable.

Naruto looked at Rias to ask her something only to see her asleep on his shoulder, gently moving her from his shoulder he stood up catching head before it hit the couch Naruto looked at the red haired girl, deciding he couldn't leave her there he picked her up bridal style and headed towards where her room was, he only knew as he was sleeping in the room next to hers. She snuggled closer to him as he walked, he was kind of thankful and at the same time not thankful that no maids were in the halls as he walked he would have been embraced about having Rias asleep in his arms but the maids could have taken her to bed while he went to his own.

Walking into Rias's room Naruto walked over to her bed and pulled her quilt back before placing her down onto her bed going to stand back up Naruto found Rias to be holding him rather tightly by his shirt. Naruto sighed and tried to pry her hands off him.

"Mmmmm no stay warm," muttered Rias in her sleep, Naruto again tried to pry her hands off him but with no luck, Naruto sighed before climbing into the bed next to Rias before pulling the quilt over the both of them.

"Good night Rias-chan," muttered Naruto closing his eyes.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **first things first Ho Freaking Ho (Or acceptable substitute as per your faith or choice of holiday)**

 **Ok to start with i hope you all enjoyed the chapter**

 **Next Naruto's devil blood was concealed by his absorbed chakra and the Kyubi's Youkai**

 **also i know i know starting the story with essentially a mob beating is almost chicle at this point but there is not really a better way to start this story where i want to start it**

 **also before anyone asks about the not telling Venelana he can't read Naruto at this point is very emotionally fragile and hence doesn't want to disappoint the woman**

 **alright people i just want to say that next week don't expect an update to this or any of my stories, you may get one but please don't expect one i have been writing non stop for the last fortnight to get my present to you all ready**

 **and for those who don't know my present is an extra chapter for each of my currently in progress stories plus the first chapter of four more** **this one being one of them** **which will change my update schedule to each of my stories getting an update once every two weeks**

 **with that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	2. Intro Arc II

**I Don't Own Naruto or DxD**

* * *

Rias awoke from her slumber like any other day naked and in her bed, however thinking back she couldn't remember how she got to her bed the last thing she remembered was watching Anime with Naruto. She was interrupted from her memory searching when she felt the bed move a bit, looking next to her she saw…

"NARUTO," Screamed Rias waking up said boy who leaped out of her bed and onto the floor in a panic, looking around he saw a naked Rias sitting on her bed looking at him, he then remembered what happened and dropped to his knees.

"I'm sorry Rias, you fell asleep on me and I brought you back here but you wouldn't let me go, please don't hurt me," begged Naruto on his knees bowing to the girl, she looked at him shocked that he would apologise so quickly, she was about to tell him it was fine when the door was just short of ripped off its hinges and in walked ran her brother.

"Rias what's going on I heard you scream?" questioned the red haired man before he spotted Naruto on the floor.

"Is he what made you scream?" questioned the red haired Satin.

"Rias what's going on?" asked Lord Gremory running into the room followed quickly by Venelana who quickly spotted Naruto on the floor.

"Naruto why are you bowing?" questioned Venelana.

"He startled me, I evidently fell asleep on him last night and he brought me back here but I apparently wouldn't let go so he slept with me I woke up and was startled by the fact he was in my bed," said Rias looking over to the now shaking bowed boy. Venelana walked over to him making him shake more.

"Please don't hurt me," whimpered Naruto not looking up at the woman whose face was one of shock as was everyone.

"Naruto-kun," said Venelana, Naruto didn't move an inch he just cowered away from the woman.

"Naruto-kun look at me," said Venelana in a stern tone again Naruto moved not an inch.

"Naruto," said the woman in a very stern tone making him just peak up at her only to see her smiling.

"Naruto-kun it's ok it was a misunderstanding," said Venelana rubbing circles in the boys back however as she did she felt something making her eyes widen.

"Why don't you come with me Naruto-kun we can get started on today's lesson," said Venelana with a soft smile to the blond who looked at her shocked and still a little scared before he nodded and stood up slowly and followed the woman out of the room.

Rias watched Naruto leave with a raised eyebrow he confused her a bit which she didn't like.

"You really need to stop stripping in you sleep Imoto, especially if you're going to start sleeping with Naruto-kun" said Sirzechs looking at Rias with a smirk

"NII-SAN," Screamed Rias blushing up a storm both her father a brother chuckled before walking out of the room leaving Rias who sighed.

" _Naruto-kun,"_ thought the girl looking down at the ground where he had been not moments before.

* * *

 **#With Naruto And Venelana#**

Naruto had quickly gone and got the book he was supposed to read from the lounge before meeting Venelana in the same place in the library their lesson had been the previous day.

"Naruto-kun before we begin today I want to ask you to do something for me ok?" questioned Venelana he hesitantly nodded.

"Could you take off your shirt and turn around?" asked Venelana, Naruto eyes widened he looked shocked and scared but after a moment he complied he turned around and took off his shirt showing the violet eyed woman his back.

Venelana had tears in her eyes Naruto's back was covered in scars she reached out and placed her hand on his back, gently running her fingers over his back she felt every scar on his back in the grizzly and gruesome detail, her eyes narrowed as she spotted the word DAEMON carved into Naruto's peach coloured skin.

"Ok Naruto you can put your shirt back on," declared Venelana trying to hold back her rage towards the boy's home not only was the boy covered in scaring he was dangerously underweight even for a devil, Naruto hesitantly turned around to face Venelana who wore a calming smile on her face despite her boiling rage.

"I'm sorry about earlier Venelana-sama," said Naruto bowing his head touching the ground.

"It's ok Naruto-kun it was a misunderstanding" said Venelana with a soft smile touching the boy's back making him look at her.

"Ok let's get started on our lesson," said Venelana with a smile, Naruto nodded.

"So can you tell me what those pages I asked you to read covered?" asked Venelana.

"N-no I can't," stuttered Naruto looking down.

"Why? Didn't you do the reading?" asked Venelana.

"N-no Venelana-sama" spoke Naruto looking down shaking his head tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Why not Naruto-kun?" asked Venelana in a calm tone, she wouldn't get angry if he had a valid reason for not doing it.

"…" muttered Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun I didn't hear that," said Venelana still in a calm tone.

"I didn't do it because I can't read," muttered Naruto lowly but with enough volume that Venelana heard him making her look at him shocked as her rage began to grow again.

"Oh Naruto honey, why didn't you say?" asked Venelana in a sad tone he should have been able to read at least partially.

"I was scared," muttered Naruto making Venelana look at him confused.

"Scared? Why?" asked the brunette.

"People always hurt me when I ask for help I was scared you would to," said Naruto.

"Is that what happened to your back?" questioned Venelana her eyes narrowing.

"No people hurt me saying I killed their sons, daughters, fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters," said Naruto once more causing Venelana's eyes to narrow.

"Alright Naruto let's get started on the lesson we'll start with teaching you how to read okay?" asked Venelana with a smile towards the young blond who nodded towards the woman.

* * *

 **#With Rias#**

Rias sat in the lounge room with Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki, the latter three were talking and having fun but Rias well her mind was still elsewhere more specifically on Naruto.

"Rias," called Sona making Rias blink and shake her head before turning to the other king rank devil in the room.

"Yes Sona?" questioned Rias.

"Are you ok I called you name about five times?" asked Sona.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little confused is all," said Rias making Sona raise an eyebrow at the red haired girl.

"About?" pushed Sona, she hadn't really ever seen Rias confused.

"Well you remember Naruto?" questioned Rias getting a nod from the three other girls in the room.

"Last night he and I were watching Anime, I apparently fell asleep, so he brought me back to my room and apparently was clinging to him enough that he couldn't get loose so he climbed into bed next to me, and when I woke up this morning he shot out of bed and was apologising bowing and he didn't move until Kaa-chan came in and forced him to look at her but he looked terrified the whole time," said Rias in a confused tone.

"Terrified? Why?" asked Sona.

"That's what I'm trying to work out it's really confusing me," said Rias frowning.

"He seemed fine the other day, maybe he was scared of your mother?" suggested Sona.

"No he spent a few hours yesterday learning from her and he was fine when he finished," declared Rias.

"He did go stiff when I leant on his shoulder, he said it was nothing but he seemed tense," muttered Rias looking down.

"That's strange, why would he be tense when you leaned on him?" questioned Akeno.

"D-do you think maybe he isn't used to physical contact? I mean he seemed so shocked that your father knew his parents he obviously didn't maybe he isn't used to physical contact," suggested Tsubaki.

"That makes sense at least for why he was tense about the contact but not why he was terrified earlier," muttered Rias nodding to Tsubaki's suggestion.

"I have a theory but I hope I am wrong," said Sona making the other three look at her confused.

"He doesn't know social norms proven the other day when he told us he didn't know that it was polite to introduce himself before asking about us, he doesn't have parents around, and is clearly desperate to know them shown by his reaction to your father saying he knew them suggesting he is an orphan, he was terrified of Venelana-sama and you Rias who have shown him nothing but kindness when he did one little thing wrong I hate to even suggest it but maybe he's been *gulp* abused," spoke Sona.

"No, no way there is no way someone that kind could have been abused," declared Rias shaking her head in denial.

"Rias Sona makes a good point it sounds like it could be possible he seemed a little jumpy around everyone as well I know that doesn't mean much to you but as someone who has been isolated by everyone I can attest to when you are all alone everyone is a potential threat," declared Tsubaki.

"And like I said it's only a theory and I too hope I am wrong" said Sona with a sad smile.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto once more walked out of the library once again with a book under his arm however this was a much simpler book for him to try his hand at reading by himself after Venelana had been teaching him the basics of reading.

"Hey Naruto-kun," came the voice of Rias from down the hall.

"Oh hey Rias, sorry about this morning again," said Naruto bowing to the red haired girl.

"It's fine Naruto-kun," said Rias with a smile and a dismissive wave of her hand as she, Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki approached him.

"We are heading to the hot springs Naruto-san would you like to join us?" asked Sona.

"Please Sona-chan don't call me Naruto-san Naruto is fine and as much fun as it sounds I'm going to say no," said Naruto with an apologetic look.

"Oh don't say that Naruto-kun," said Rias hugging his arm making him once again stiffen at the contact, before he quickly tried to pull away from her.

"Sorry Rias-chan I have other things to do," said Naruto trying to step back from the girl.

"Things what things?" questioned Rias.

"I have uh ah uh reading yeah I have reading to do," stuttered Naruto not wanting to go with them at all.

"You have all night to read come on it'll be fun," said trying to persuade her new friend. Naruto just stepped back still trying to get away from the girl.

"Sorry Rias-chan I really can't I have-" said Naruto interrupted by a voice from behind him.

"Needs to come with me," said Venelana walking out of the library.

"But didn't he just finish his lesson with you?" asked Rias.

"Yes he did but I need to talk with him about his village and there are still some other things that he and I need to discuss," declared Venelana placing her hands on Naruto's shoulders making the boy relax a bit.

"Oh ok see you later Naruto-kun," said Rias waving to the boy as she and her friends walked on.

"Yeah see you later Rias-chan, Sona-chan, Akeno-chan, Tsubaki-chan," said Naruto with a smile and a wave. Once all four of the girls were out of view Naruto looked up at Venelana.

"Thank you Venelana-sama," said Naruto looking up at her with a grateful smile.

"Well it wasn't entirely a lie," said Venelana looking down at Naruto with a sad smile on her face, the young blond nodded and followed Venelana as she walked away.

The two of them walked through the halls of Gremory Castle heading towards Lord Gremory's office.

Walking into the office Naruto and Venelana found that Lord Gremory wasn't alone.

"Oh Hello Lord Phenex-sama we didn't mean to interrupt," said Venelana almost backing out of the room when she spotted the blond man.

"We were just finishing up anyway no need to worry Venelana," said Lord Phenex before he spotted Naruto behind the woman.

"Hello there young Naruto-kun," said Lord Phenex leaning down to be eye to eye with the boy, who hid behind Venelana.

"It's ok Naruto-kun, Lord Phenex-sama helped save you too, he's nice," said Venelana smiling down at the young blond who hesitantly stepped out from behind Venelana.

"You look so much like your father," said Lord Phenex smiling at the boy who looked up with a surprized look before his face settled into a smile.

"Again I am sorry to interrupt but it is fortunate that you are here Lord Phenex-Sama, Naruto-kun has well, he has been, I can't even bring myself to say it," said Venelana tears beginning to form in her eyes just thinking about the blonde's back.

"What's happened to Naruto-kun?" questioned Lord Gremory looking from his wife to the young blond.

"Naruto-kun would you please take off your shirt again?" asked Venelana looking at Naruto Sympathetically, Naruto's eyes went wide and he looked scared, gingerly turning around Naruto began to lift his shirt showing his two saviours his back. As his shirt began to lift the two men's eyes widened in shock as the scars on his back became visible and as more and more of his malnourished back became visible the men began leaking more and more killer intent staining the air making Naruto shake. By the time Naruto's shirt was all the way off the two clan heads were leaking all of their KI making Naruto violently shake.

"Stop it you two you're scaring Naruto-kun," said Venelana keeling down hugging Naruto close to her.

"It's ok Naruto-kun they're not directing that at you," said Venelana hugging Naruto, who was shaking borderline crying as the two men watched on before cutting off their KI as Naruto cried against Venelana's shoulder as the brown haired woman glared a deadly glare at the two men who instantly were terrified of the woman's fierce glare. Both men glanced back at Naruto's skinny and scared frame.

"I'm going to burn that fucking village to the ground," declared Lord Phenex his eyes aflame with determination.

"NO DON'T," yelled Naruto looking up at the man with pleading eyes shocking all three other people in the room.

"They may have done this to me but most of the village doesn't deserve to die b-because of this" said Naruto motioning to his back, once more shocking the adults. Lord Phenex stood back and looked at Naruto before nodding to the boy.

"I am surprized you have scared Phenexs generally don't scar," declared a relatively calm Lord Phenex.

"…" mumbled Naruto.

"What was that?" asked Lord Phenex.

"T-They poured s-salt into the wounds," said Naruto only to once more start shaking violently.

"WHAT?" screamed Lord Phenex and Lord Gremory combined once more releasing their entire KI only to once more be glared at by Venelana who was hugging a once more terrified Naruto, making both men stop again fearing Venelana's wrath.

"I think that just emphasizes the point that you need to learn to protect yourself" said Lord Gremory looking to Lord Phenex getting a nod from the man.

"So I think we need to start your magical training soon" declared Lord Gremory.

* * *

 **#Several Days Later#**

Naruto having finished his lessons with Venelana he began walking around the castle looking for something to do he wasn't supposed to start his magical training until the next day and he really didn't feel like doing more reading, having got up to what Venelana described as an adequate reading level in the last few days, adequate apparently meaning at least a grade seven level of reading ability Venelana having been casting memory magic on him so as to retain all of the knowledge passed onto him during all their lessons.

"Naruto-sama," spoke a voice from behind the blond, Naruto turned to come face to face with a silver haired and silver eyed maid.

"Yes Grayfia-nee," said Naruto nodding to the woman.

"Lord Gremory wishes to speak with you," declared Grayfia getting a nod from the blond, Grayfia was maid Naruto would say he was the most comfortable around, not used to having people waiting on him hand and foot. Naruto walked passed the silver haired maid who returned to her duties as the blond walked down the halls.

Walking down the halls Naruto smiled he did have to admit after spending a week in the castle he was beginning to become comfortable with most of the people. Naruto contemplated what lord Gremory could want to see him for, deciding it would be better to find out for sure rather than try and guess he sped up his pace.

Once more walking into Lord Gremory's office the young blond saw the man sitting behind his desk pen in hand filling out forms, looking up from the forms Lord Gremory saw Naruto standing at the door.

"Ah Naruto-kun good take a seat," said Lord Gremory pointing to a seat opposite him, Naruto nodded and sat down. Lord Gremory finished writing on the form before turning to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun the time has come, today you get your evil pieces," said Lord Gremory making Naruto's eyes widen in surprize before a grin found itself on his face.

"Really? I get them today?" asked Naruto in a happy tone almost bouncing up and down at the thought.

"Venelana has been keeping myself and Lord Phenex apprised of your great strides with your learning and we all agree it would be a good idea for you to get your pieces," said Lord Gremory with a smile. Naruto couldn't contain himself he jumped out of the seat and jumped around in happiness, Lord Gremory just smiled as Naruto jumped around happily.

"Venelana will take you to get your pieces," said Lord Gremory and Venelana walked into the room and smiled at the happy Naruto who was still jumping around for joy.

"Let's go Naruto-kun" said Venelana with a smile.

* * *

 **Alright People that's a wrap**

 **i want to say for those who think this is a Konoha bashing story NO it's not, but Naruto will not worship the ground upon which Konoha lays like he does in cannon**

 **next Naruto's scared back that will come into play a couple of times throughout the story it's not just for shock value**

 **i really hope i'm not portraying Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki and even Naruto as geniuses that's not what i'm going for**

 **now about Naruto's behavior this chapter he's a young child who has experienced very little positive interaction before so he's emotionally fragile not a wimp**

 **other then that there's not anything else i feel needs to be explained so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg  
**

 **SNake OUT**


	3. Intro Arc III

**I Don't Own Naruto or DxD**

* * *

Naruto and Venelana walked down the streets of Lilith all of Naruto's earlier excitement replaced by nervousness and a small amount of fear, Naruto stood very close to Venelana his eyes never in the same spot for two seconds the blond was visibly terrified, the boy's actions made Venelana re-consider allowing her husband and Lord Phenex to burn the boy's previous home to the ground. She looked down at Naruto with a look of sadness on her face, forcing a smile onto her face she put a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder making him look up at her.

"It's ok Naruto-kun no one here will hurt you," said Venelana with a smile to the young blond who smiled up at the woman before looking back ahead of him visibly much more calm still looking around him however no longer in fear now just to take in the sights.

Walking into a large open gardened area the two devils followed a path through the botanical gardens. In the centre of the gardens was a large stone pillar with lots and lots of intricate looking runes spread out all over the thing.

"Well Naruto we're here," said Venelana looking down at Naruto with a smile only to get a confused look in return.

"You touch that pillar which registers you as a king and then your pieces will form," said Venelana, Naruto raised an eyebrow but stepped forwards anyway, stepping up to the pillar Naruto just sent one last glance back to Venelana before putting his right hand, palm flat on the on the stone pillar.

" _ **Registration pending: Species: Pure Blood Devil. Ranking: High Class Devil. Clans: Phenex, Gremory. Age: Seven. Previous Registration Attempts: N/A. Family: Minato Phenex, father, Kushina Gremory, mother. Registration approved, please hold your left hand out flat palm upwards: Naruto Gremory Phenex,"**_ spoke a deep voice from within Naruto's mind, Naruto flinched before following instructions and held his left hand out palm upwards and flat. To Naruto's great shock a cloud of red energy formed atop his open palm, the cloud dissipated with leaving fifteen blood red chess pieces in the blonde's hand. Naruto let a grin spread across his face as he looked down at the pieces in his hand, only to raise an eyebrow as he saw three pieces glowing.

"Wow aren't you lucky Naruto-kun not one not two but three mutation pieces," said Venelana looking at the pieces in Naruto's hand on the outside she was relatively calm but on the inside she was shocked to her core it was rare for devils to get one mutation piece, it was almost unheard of for a single devil to get two, and was inconceivable for a devil to get three right off the bat, had Venelana not seen it with her own eyes she would have never believed Naruto had three mutation pieces let alone the rarest piece to have a mutation piece the queen, the other two were slightly more believable given they were the same class two pawn mutation pieces.

"You told me that mutation pieces are rare right?" questioned Naruto the information he had learned and the facts in front of him contradicting.

"I did you are incredibly luck Naruto-kun those pieces are really powerful," said Venelana. Naruto just looked down at the pieces with an interested expression.

* * *

 **#The Next Day#**

Naruto walked out the library his now compulsory book under his arm quickly walking to his room so he could put the book in the room so he could begin his magical training.

Running into his room Naruto threw the book on his bed before running back out of the room and heading to lord Gremory's office.

Running down the halls Naruto weaved ducked and dodged the maids as they went about their business while he ran. Running into Lord Gremory's office the young blond skidded to a halt in front of the man's desk.

"Excited are we Naruto-kun?" asked Lord Gremory with a knowing smile on his face.

"Yes I am," said Naruto simply with a grin.

"Alright well let's head outside so we can begin," said Lord Gremory with a smirk, Naruto nodded vigorously before turning around and walking out of the room Lord Gremory just smirked as he stood up and a circle formed underneath his feet before it rose up engulfing him.

Naruto walked into the main hall of the castle before proceeding outside.

"You took your sweet time Naruto-kun," said Lord Gremory who was leaning on the wall next to the large doors.

"How did you get out here before me?" asked Naruto looking around for some explanation.

"Magic," sad Lord Gremory mysteriously waving his hands around.

"Come on Naruto-kun we need to get started especially given now you are officially considered a King," said Lord Gremory getting a nod from the blond before the two devils walked along the path leading to the castle gardens.

Walking into the gardens the two devils moved to the rear of the area so any magic to get out of hand wouldn't destroy anything important.

"Alright Naruto-kun to start you need to learn to harness your daemonic energy, the best way to begin that process is for you to try and form your wings, so I want you to think of the strongest image you can think of while concentrating here and here," said Lord Gremory touching Naruto's back on his shoulder blades one after the other indicating where Naruto had to be concentrating on.

Naruto nodded before closing his eyes while racking his brain for an image to use. It took a few moments for Naruto to come up with an image. It was from when he was five, after begin attacked by a mob Naruto had found himself on the verge of unconsciousness and appearing between him and the mob was a silver haired ANBU agent his left hand cloaked in lightning and the alley was filled with the sounds of thousands of birds chirping and like that the image ended, Naruto concentrated on his shoulder blades with the image of the ANBU agent left hand cloaked in lightning.

It took a few moments but Naruto felt a pair of wings flare out from his back Naruto opened his eyes and to his happiness the wings had formed like the first time he had seen his wings black and bat like until halfway along before turning light blue and flaming.

"Well done Naruto, very well done, not many devils get it on their first try," said Lord Gremory making Naruto blush at the praise and smile sheepishly, breaking his concentration making his wings vanish.

"Now I want you to continue to practice that until you can do it without thinking about that image and takes no time for your wings to appear," said Lord Gremory, getting a nod from Naruto, who then proceeded to try again, his wings appearing marginally faster than before.

"Good keep on going Naruto" said Lord Gremory with a smile.

* * *

 **#The Next Day#**

Naruto trudged out of the library his body ached he had worked a lot on his wings yesterday but he had done some physical training which had just tired him out completely after working on his magic for so long.

"Blond hair Heterochromic eyes, you must be the Naruto-san I have been hearing so much about," declared a voice from down the hall, Naruto turned to the source of the voice and saw a young man probably no older then himself and Rias, he had black coloured spikey hair and violet eyes.

"Ah Sairaorg-kun I see you've met Naruto-kun," said Venelana stepping out of the library from behind Naruto.

"Naruto-san the name's Sairaorg Bael it's nice to meet you," said the man sticking out his hand for Naruto to shake. Naruto smiled at the man and grasped his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Sairaorg-san, and please call me Naruto," spoked Naruto with a smile as he shook Sairaorg's hand.

"In that case just call me Sairaorg," declared the black haired man

"Well seeing as you two are getting along I'll leave you too it," said Venelana as she began to walk down the hallway.

"So what's your story Sairaorg?" asked Naruto hoping to make a friend of the man.

"I'm the oldest son of Lord Bael and second heir to the title, Venelana-sama is my aunt, Rias and Sirzechs are my cousins," said Sairaorg.

"Wait oldest child but second heir? How's that work if you don't mind me asking?" questioned Naruto.

"Well uh I didn't inherit the power of destruction of my clan so they denounced me as heir," said Sairaorg looking down making Naruto look at him confused.

"So because you didn't inherited a special power of your clan you were denounced as heir?" questioned the blond requesting clarification, the blond got a nod from Sairaorg.

"That's fucking stupid," declared Naruto.

"You should find something that you're good at and train until you're the best at it then train some more then beat the heir" said Naruto

"I don't know about that, that's just how things go so what about you what's your story blondie?" asked Sairaorg.

"Well I was born in the elemental nations and didn't even know I was a devil until about a week ago, hell I didn't even know about devils until a week ago," said Naruto. Before the conversation could continue a voice called out to the two of them.

"Naruto-kun, Sairaorg," called a voice from down the hallway, the two male devils turned to see Rias walking down the hallway towards them.

"Hey Rias-chan," said Naruto with a smile and a wave.

"Hi cousin," declared Sairaorg with a grin.

"So I see you two have met," said Rias getting a nod from the two males.

"Do you two want to come and play truth or dare with Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno and me?" asked Rias, Naruto looked to Sairaorg who shrugged.

"Why not," said Sairaorg walking towards Rias.

"Sure," said Naruto following after the two of them.

The three devils walked through the halls of the Gremory castle eventually coming to one of the many lounge rooms where they found Sona, Akeno and Tsubaki sitting in a circle and in the middle of the circle sat bottle Rias sat down next to Akeno, Sairaorg next to Tsubaki and Naruto between the two.

"So you two are joining us as well?" asked Sona looking to the two male devils getting a nod from each of them.

"Just for someone who has never played this before what are the rules?" asked Naruto making everyone look at him. While not the most common of games almost everyone everywhere knew of truth or dare.

" _Unfortunately this just adds to our theory of abuse to Naruto-kun"_ thought the four girls simultaneously.

"Well the bottle in the centre is spun, and whoever it points to gets to pick someone and they either pick truth or dare and then the bottle appointed person gives them a question or dare depending on what they picked," said Rias making Naruto nod in understanding.

Rias spun the bottle it spun around and around, slowing down it came to a stop pointing at Sona.

* * *

 **#Ten Minutes Later#**

Rias once more spun the bottle having finished her turn the bottle spun for a moment before slowing down and slowing down until if finally came to a stop on Naruto, who looked shocked it landed on him but then began scratching his chin before he came up with an idea.

"Sona truth of dare?" questioned Naruto looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm … truth," said Sona taking a moment to think before answering.

"What's your dream for the future?" asked Naruto, he hadn't been playing like everyone else he was more using this as a chance to get closer with them all.

"M-My dream for the future?" questioned Sona looking at Naruto somewhat nervously. Naruto just nodded to her.

"W-well I-I want to open a rating games school open to all devils not just high class devils," said Sona anxiously not looking at Naruto while rubbing her arm nervously.

"That's a great dream, I'm sure you'll do it," said Naruto, making Sona's head snap towards Naruto with a look of shock on her face, the others in the circle looked towards Naruto with intrigued looks too.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"You actually believe that I can do it?" questioned Sona.

"Well sure, why wouldn't you be able to do it?" asked Naruto confused.

"The majority of devils believe that low class devils should learn about anything to do with devils," said Sona looking down.

"Well then we'll change those views," said Naruto with a smile.

"Wait, we, you're going to help me?" questioned Sona looking at Naruto surprized.

"Yeah why wouldn't I help my friend, w-we are friends a-aren't we Sona?" questioned Naruto sounding unsure of the latter fact.

"Of course we are Naruto-kun," said Sona with a smile to the young blond making him grin at her.

"Alright next spin" declared Naruto spinning the bottle in the middle of the group. The bottle spun and spun before landing on Sairaorg who rubbed his chin.

"Alright, Naruto truth or dare?" questioned Sairaorg.

"Uhh truth" declared Naruto thinking on it for a moment.

"Ok. What's it like growing up in the elemental nations?" asked Sairaorg, making everyone's eyes go wide, Naruto's eyes went wide before quickly returning to normal, Rias, Sona, Akeno and Tsubaki's eyes went wide before glancing at Naruto concern and intrigue.

"Well it's different from growing up here people are taught from a young age to use chakra which can do really cool things like make fireballs, bolts of lightning spears of earth, people are also taught to use weapons from about the same age like swords, and kunai and stuff" said Naruto forcing a smile as he said it rubbing his back as he talked about weapons which all four of the girls picked up on.

" _His back why is… oh no they couldn't not Naruto-kun"_ thought Sona to herself spotting Naruto's gesture.

" _Why is Naruto-san rubbing his… no that can't be why,"_ thought Tsubaki having a similar thought to Sona.

" _Why is he rubbing his back like tha… oh Naruto-kun what have they done to you?"_ questioned Rias she too sharing a similar thought to that of Sona and Tsubaki.

" _No they wouldn't,"_ thought Akeno to herself seeing Naruto rubbing his back.

"Oh that sounds pretty cool," said Sairaorg somewhat excitedly. Before he then sat forwards and spun the bottle.

Once the bottle stopped this time it was pointing to Rias who looked up in thought for a moment before turning to Sairaorg.

"Sairaorg truth or dare?" asked Rias a smile on her face.

"Uhh… let's be different dare," declared Sairaorg with a grin.

"Ok I dare you to go and insult Grayfia's cooking," said Rias with a smirk, Sairaorg's skin paled as he heard the dare.

"No way!" declared Sairaorg looking away from the group.

"What's the matter Sairaorg you chicken?" asked Naruto trying to rile the young devil up.

"Yes actually have you seen that maid angry it's not nice and there is no way to make-" began Sairaorg only to be interrupted by Naruto imitating chicken sounds.

"Naruto shut up," ordered Sairaorg trying to shut the blond up only for him to keep going.

"I said shut up Naruto," repeated Sairaorg only for Naruto once more ignore him.

"SHUT UP," yelled Sairaorg slamming his fist into Naruto's gut.

"SAIRAORG," yelled Rias looking at the doubled over Naruto who was wincing in pain.

"Sairaorg, Ugh, you know how I said earlier about finding something you're good at and, Ugh, training to be the best then training some more?" said Naruto.

"Yeah," said Sairaorg in a confused tone.

"I think we've just found what you're good at" muttered Naruto falling forwards face first into the ground, Sairaorg couldn't hold back a laugh at the boy who rolled onto his back and he too began laughing. Rias just smiled and shook her head resting half of her face in the palm of her hand.

"*Sigh* let's do something else now," suggested Rias.

"Like what Rias?" asked Sona looking to the girl.

"Hot springs?" suggested Rias with a shrug of the shoulders.

"That sounds nice," declared Sona shrugging.

"Yeah let's go," stated Akeno standing up.

"I agree," said Tsubaki pushing herself to her feet.

"Sounds like an idea," spoke Sairaorg.

"You guys go on without me I have, ahh, stuff to do," said Naruto nervously with a smile backing up, drawing a raised eyebrow from Sairaorg and downtrodden looks from the four girls.

"Come on Naruto-kun it'll be fun," said Rias hugging Naruto's arm.

"Please Naruto-kun," asked Akeno looking at Naruto with a pout.

"We just want to hang out more please Naruto-kun," said Sona tilting her head to the side holding her hands together in front of her stomach.

"Please Naruto-san," spoke Tsubaki looking at him sadly.

"Come on buddy you can't honestly say no to these faces can ya?" asked Sairaorg throwing an arm over Naruto's shoulder. Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Alright let's go," said Naruto defeated by his friends, following their lead as they walked towards the hot springs.

* * *

 **#Hot Springs Several Minutes Later#**

Naruto walked with Sairaorg into the male change rooms, he had several options he could wait until Sairaorg had gone before and then leave, but he would get an even bigger guilt trip from everyone if he did so that option was out, he could change as quickly as possible and be the first in and last out of the water, or he could wait until everyone else had got into the water and hope the steam would cover his scars.

" _The second option is the-"_ thought Naruto to himself only to be interrupted.

"You coming Naruto?" asked Sairaorg who had already apparently changed and was headed in.

"Yeah I'll be in in a moment" declared Naruto inwardly cursing at his slow speed. Naruto quickly stripped down an changed wrapping a towel around his waist before walking out into the actual hot springs only to see all five of the other devils already there, and minimal steam, once more Naruto inwardly cursed his luck.

Walking along the side of the hot springs Naruto heard several sharp intakes of breath behind him.

"Naruto buddy y-your back" stuttered Sairaorg seeing the blonde's scared back.

"Now do you guys see why I was so hesitant?" asked Naruto looking away from the five devils holding his left upper arm with his right hand.

"I'm sorry I can't do this" said Naruto turning back around and briskly walking back to the change rooms.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **consider this a bonus chapter this story has just been on my mind so i decided to write another chapter for it**

 **also happy new year everyone**

 **so with this chapter we have Naruto getting his evil pieces including three mutation pieces which should make things interesting**

 **also we have the beginning of Naruto's training NOW before ANYONE says ANYTHING about it DAEMONIC is a correct spelling of the word so don't send me a message or review telling me it's spelled demonic my way is just as correct as yours**

 **next we have** **Sairaorg's introduction i hoped the way i did it was ok**

 **a little interaction between all of the young devils introduced so far which reminds me i apologize if that's not how truth or dare is played it's been ages since i last played so my memory has kind of blurred**

 **and finally we have the revealing of Naruto's physical abuse to Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki and Sairaorg**

 **with all of this said**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg  
**

 **SNake OUT**


	4. Intro Arc IV

**I Don't Own Naruto or DxD**

* * *

Naruto sat in front of Venelana in the library reading a book she had asked him to read. It was about time their lesson ended, and Venelana was looking at Naruto sadly.

"Naruto-kun I wish you would stop avoiding Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki and Sairaorg," said Venelana looking at the blond, making him look up from his book.

"I can't Venelana-sama, they-they saw my scars, and they wont let me forget about them I don't want someone to hurt the people who gave them to me I just want to forget about them," said Naruto with a sigh. It had been a few days since the incident, he really didn't want to avoid them but every time he tried to talk with them they would bring up his scars, it didn't help that Sairaorg and his mother were staying in the castle for a while so he would run into the young devil quite often, Rias was the worst though she looked at him as if he was made of glass and so much as breathing on him wrong would make him shatter.

"We'll leave it here for today Naruto-kun just finish reading that book by tomorrow," said Venelana, Naruto nodded and pulling out his bookmark he marked his page before closing the book and getting up.

Walking towards the door of the library Naruto tucked the book under his arm as Venelana walked behind him.

"Naruto-kun," called a voice from down the hall, Naruto sadly closed his eyes and looked down.

"I'm sorry Rias I'm busy maybe later," said Naruto before he quickly took off down the hallway in the opposite direction to Rias, who stood there almost crying looking as Naruto just short of ran down the hall.

"Rias, sweetie, he just want to move on and forget about his scars," said Venelana looking down at her daughter.

"How can he, his back is covered in scars Kaa-chan, how can he move on? Who the hell would do that to Naruto-kun?" questioned Rias looking at her mother.

"Rias-chan you're causing Naruto-kun just as much if not more pain by forcing him to remember what happened to him when he just wants to forget," declared Venelana making Rias's eyes go wide as she realised what she had been doing to Naruto and she looked down tears forming in her eyes.

"Naruto-kun," spoke Rias hugging herself with a hand over her now crying eyes as she dropped to her knees.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto walked down the hall today was not a good day once more Sona and Tsubaki were over so he had five people to avoid rather than the three of most days but luckily he made it to his room to drop off his book without incident, unfortunately the walk to Lord Gremory's office so he could start his magical training for the day was less so when he ran into Sairaorg.

"Naruto, buddy can we talk, please?" questioned Sairaorg walking up to Naruto who looked up at his friend.

"Sorry Sairaorg I need to see Lord Gremory-sama," said Naruto walking past the man only for his arm to be snatched by Sairaorg.

"Look Naruto, I'm sorry about bringing up those scars every time we've talked, I promise I won't bring them up anymore," said Sairaorg looking down at the ground as Naruto looked back at him.

"Just please stop avoiding me, to be honest Naruto you're one of my only friends, even if we barely know anything about each other, and you're one of the only people besides my mother who believes I can reclaim the title of Bael Heir," said Sairaorg his free hand clenching into a fist.

"I accept your apology Sairaorg but I do actually have to go," said Naruto shaking his arm free of Sairaorg's grip.

"We'll talk later," said Naruto as he left waving to the black haired devil.

Naruto walked through the halls, thankfully arriving at Lord Gremory's office without further trouble, walking into the office Naruto found Lord Phenex was also in the office.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to interrupt," said Naruto going to step back out of the office.

"You weren't interrupting Naruto-kun we were waiting for you," said Lord Phenex.

"We decided given how quickly you are advancing with you magic it's time for you to begin learning what lord Phenex has to teach you," said Lord Gremory, making Naruto look to the blond haired man who smiled down at the blond.

"So you'll be coming with me for the afternoon Naruto-kun," said Lord Phenex with a smile, Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Let's go," declared Naruto with a smile, Lord Phenex nodded and walked over to Naruto placing a hand on the boy's shoulder before a ring formed under the two of them, rising upwards the two devils vanished.

* * *

 **#Phenex Castle#**

The two blond devils appeared in a grassy field with a great stone castle nearby.

"Alright Naruto Lord Gremory-sama was telling me that you have almost perfected summoning your wings at will and have started on focusing your magical energy to different points of your body," said Lord Phenex.

"Yes Lord Phenex-sama," replied Naruto getting a nod from the Phenex clan head.

"Alright I want you to summon your wings for me please," said Lord Phenex getting a nod from Naruto who then flared out his two wings the bat like wings until halfway where they burst into blue flames. Lord Phenex looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok Naruto I want you to concentrate your magical energy on your hands and wave them through the flaming parts of your wings," said Lord Phenex, Naruto nodded channelling magic energy to his hands before waving his hand through his flaming wings, and to his shock two balls of blue fire came out with his hands.

"Wow this is cool," said Naruto moving his hands around with the blue fire, however his concentration of the magical power to his hands faltered and the flames dissipated.

"Aww damn it" muttered Naruto looking at his now flameless hands.

"It's ok Naruto just focus magical energy on your hands and put them through your wings again however this time I want you to try and manipulate the flames with only you mind no moving your hands," said Lord Phenex, getting a determined nod from Naruto.

* * *

 **#Later That Night Gremory Castle#**

Naruto sat on his bed a book in his hands, he had returned to Gremory castle by teleportation circle courtesy of Lord Phenex just in time for dinner, which had been rather awkward as Naruto could constantly feel the eyes of Rias, Sona, Akeno and Tsubaki all on him so he had just keep his head down as he ate, and after dinner he and Sairaorg had hung out for a while and now he was just finishing off the reading Venelana had told him to do.

As the blond finished the book and put it down on his bedside table with his now not needed bookmark on top of it he heard the door open looking up he was surprized to see Sona and Rias standing in his doorway.

"May we come in Naruto-kun?" asked Sona.

"Yeah come on in," said Naruto with a sigh looking at the bed he had been avoiding them enough. The two girls walked into the room and climbed onto the bed in front of Naruto before sitting facing him.

"Naruto-kun we came to say sorry" said Sona, making Naruto look up at them.

"Kaa-chan told me earlier today that by constantly asking you about your scars we were causing you more pain, so sorry Naruto-kun," said Rias shifting forwards and hugging Naruto.

"We really didn't think about it that way, nor did we look at it from your perspective of just wanting to forget about them, sorry Naruto-kun," said Sona she too shifted forwards and hugged Naruto.

Naruto stiffened at the contact of both girls but quickly snapped out of it as their words processed in his mind and he smiled and tears began to form in his eyes as he wrapped an arm around each of the two girls hugging him.

"Thankyou" muttered Naruto, making both girls smile until they felt something wet on their necks, pulling back they both saw Naruto crying.

"Naruto-kun why are you crying?" asked Sona, as she wiped the tears from one of his eyes while Rias wiped the tears from his other eye.

"I'm just so happy you two are my friends" said Naruto with a wobbly smile.

"Well of course silly why wouldn't we be friends, what did you think we'd stop being your friends because of you didn't talk to us for a while?" questioned Rias looking at Naruto laughing, only to stop laughing when she saw him nod.

"Oh Naruto-kun nothing like that would make us stop being your friend" said Sona with a smile as she and Rias once more hugged Naruto who's wobbly smile fell as he started crying on their shoulders, the two devil clan heiresses just smiled sadly as Naruto cried on their shoulders, however their sad smiles turned to tears of their own as they realised that Naruto would have only had that thought process from having something similar happen in the past.

" _His life must have been just short of torture,"_ thought Sona to herself as a few tears fell for her friend.

" _I'm so sorry for all you've had to deal with Naruto-kun but no more I swear on that,"_ thought Rias with determination as she wiped some tears from her eyes. The two girls both independently decided to let Naruto cry as long as he wanted/needed to.

When his tears slowed from the constant crying to the occasional sniffle the two girls pulled back.

"Better now, Naruto-kun?" asked Rias looking at the boy only to find him asleep, Rias and Sona shared a smile.

"Sleep well Naruto-kun" spoke Sona.

* * *

 **#The Next Morning#**

Naruto awoke from one of the best night sleeps he'd ever had. Looking over to his bedside table to see what time it was Naruto couldn't see passed the pair of glasses resting on the bedside table.

" _Wait glasses?"_ questioned Naruto looking once more, yep they were defiantly there, it was then that Naruto notice out of the corner of his eye…

" _Black hair?"_ questioned Naruto looking next to him he saw a head of black hair, Naruto went to flick off the cover only to notice he couldn't move either of his arms, looking to his other side Naruto saw…

" _Red hair what the?"_ thought Naruto until he felt both people shift and both rolled to face him.

"Mmm morning Naruto-kun," spoke the still sleepy voice of Rias.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," said Sona from the other side of the blonde before she reached out and took her glasses from the bedside table putting them on before looking back at Naruto with a smile.

"W-what are you two doing in my bed?" asked Naruto looking from one girl to the other still confused about what was going on.

"Ah Rias-sama, Naruto-sama, Sona-sama you three are awake," said Grayfia walking into the room.

"Sona-sama your sister arrived about an hour ago to collect you at Tsubaki-sama but is now in a deep conversation with Sirzechs-sama," said Grayfia making Sona's eyes go wide gulping, she quickly jumped out of bed.

"Bye Naruto-kun, Bye Rias see you two next time," said Sona rushing out of the room revealing she was only clad in underwear.

"Rias-sama Sirzechs-sama is waiting to begin your training for the day," said Grayfia making Rias to jump out of bed before running out of the room.

"Bye Naruto-kun see you later," said Rias running out of the room nothing covering her form at all.

"Naruto-Sama Lord Gremory-sama requests your presence in his office" said Grayfia before turning to leave.

"Grayfia-nee wait," said Naruto causing the maid to turn back to him.

"Yes Naruto-sama?" questioned the maid.

"Why weren't you surprized to see the three of us in the same bed?" asked Naruto.

"That's simple Naruto-sama I already knew most people within the castle knew after all, the maids need to keep track of you children, and Lord Gremory-sama, Venelana-sama and Sirzechs-sama all like to check on you and Rias before they go to bed themselves," said Grayfia before she once more turned on her heals and walked away.

Naruto quickly got out of bed and dressed himself quickly walked out of his room towards Lord Gremory's office, he walked as quickly as he could to the office.

Not being interrupted Naruto made it to Lord Gremory's office within several minutes, walking into the room he found that Lord Gremory wasn't alone, there was Venelana, Lord Phenex and a blond haired blue eyed woman standing next to Lord Phenex.

"You wanted to see me Lord Gremory-sama?" questioned Naruto making all four adults turn to him.

"Ah yes Naruto-kun come in, come in," said Lord Gremory with a smile calling the boy in.

"This is Lady Phenex, Lord Phenex's wife," said Lord Gremory motioning to the blond haired woman.

"But you can call me Ruby, Naruto-kun," declared Lady Phenex rolling her eyes and glaring at Lord Gremory before smiling at Naruto, who smiled back at the woman before nodding.

"Naruto-kun we know how you feel about this but this will be the last time we ask this of you," said Venelana drawing Naruto's attention to her.

"Scars?" asked the young blond getting a nod from the brunette. Naruto turned around and once more took off his shirt showing his scared back and his still slightly undernourished stomach to the four adults in the room. Lord Phenex and Lord Gremory both clenched their fists and looked away from Naruto, Venelana looked down tears threatening to form in her eyes Ruby however…

"Oh Naruto-kun, what did that village do to you?" muttered Ruby as she walked over to Naruto and pulled the young child into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, if I had known I would have taken you away sooner," declared Ruby.

"It's ok Ruby-sama it's in the past now," said Naruto patting the woman's top hand.

"No Naruto-kun don't call me Ruby-sama I will not have my nephew calling me something so formal," said Ruby shocking Naruto.

"O-Oba-san?" questioned Naruto not sure he heard her right and at the same time testing the word.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I'm your aunt," declared Ruby.

"Ahem sorry to interrupt this family reunion but should we not get onto why we called Naruto-kun here in the first place?" questioned Lord Gremory making Ruby step back from Naruto before nodding to the other devils.

"Naruto-kun we called you here to tell you we might be able to get rid of your scars," said Lord Gremory making Naruto go wide eyed.

"H-How?" asked Naruto, his eyes were drawn to Ruby who pulled something out of her pocket and upon closer inspection it was red pointed corked bottle which appeared to have a clear liquid inside.

"Are those Phoenix Tears?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Well done Naruto-kun yes these are Phoenix tears drinking this should cure any injury which given the only injury you have are the scars on your back the healing power should concentrate on them," said Ruby with a smile holding out the bottle which Naruto gently took from her. Naruto once he had the bottle he uncorked it before tipping his head back and drinking the whole thing in one go he then felt a surge of magic towards his back, Naruto could literally feel as his skin begin to repair itself. After about twenty seconds Naruto felt the magic die down from his back.

"Is it done?" asked Naruto his back to the adults who looked confused. Making Naruto nervous he moved quickly over to a mirror within the office only to see almost all of his scars healed except for the word Daemon carved into his back and maybe half a dozen more which were all big ones that had been improved.

"What the hell happened? All of the scars should have been healed?" questioned Lord Gremory looking towards Lord Phenex and Ruby.

"Those were perfect tears otherwise none of the scars would have healed" said Lord Phenex looking down trying to work out what was wrong, Venelana and Ruby however were looking over at Naruto and could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Naruto, sweetie it's ok we'll find-" began Ruby interrupted by Naruto.

"This is better than I could have ever hoped" spoke Naruto softly looking at his back in the mirror, his words drawing the attention of all the adults in the room.

"What?" questioned Lord Gremory.

"The doctors of Konoha said my back would never be able to be healed this is better than I could have ever dreamt of thank you all," said Naruto making all four of the adults look at him shocked before they smiled at the boy his happiness was infectious it seemed.

"Is that all Lord Gremory-sama?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from the man before Naruto pulled his shirt back on and leaving the room.

"I still want to know what stopped those scars healing" muttered Lord Phenex looking down.

"I think there was residual chakra I think is what the ninja call it left in the wounds," said Venelana drawing everyone's attention to her.

* * *

 **#Several Days Later Castle Grounds#**

Naruto stood with Akeno in the castle grounds, the two devils were alone as Rias had been called away by her father and mother about something.

In the past couple of days Akeno and Tsubaki like Sairaorg, Rias and Sona had apologised to Naruto. The Blond himself had been taught by Lord Phenex how to create fire from nothing, by exciting the molecules in the air enough to make them vibrate at speeds that made them burst into flames, Naruto was having a bit of trouble with it so he had sought out Akeno who he knew had a grasp on making fire this way.

"Ok so Naruto-kun you have to-" began Akeno interrupted by the sound of flapping around the two of them.

"Akeno-sama enough is enough your father wants you to come home," declared a voice from above the two devils who both looked up to see half a dozen Fallen Angels who promptly dropped down around Akeno.

"You can tell him like all the other times he can go to hell I never want to see him again," snarled Akeno only for her to ghostly pale as she heard a voice.

"You're a Fallen Angel?" questioned Naruto making Akeno turn to him her face one of terror before it morphed into one of sadness and she nodded.

"Oi you Fallen Angel bastards get away from my friend before I roast you all alive" declared Naruto making Akeno's head snap in Naruto's direction she saw him smiling at her.

"N-Naruto-kun?" questioned Akeno.

"You're my friend Akeno I never abandon my friends" declared Naruto.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so first off we have the conclusion of the Hot Springs Incident**

 **then we have some more bonding between Naruto, Sona and Rias**

 **We also have most of Naruto's scars being healed, now regarding the Phoenix tears it's not shown how they are used so i just went with being drunk**

 **also because i will more then likely get someone asking about it Lord Phenex didn't feel the time was right to tell Naruto he was his uncle nor did he feel it was his place as Ruby was the Biological link (Aka she is the one directly related to him)**

 **and finally we have Naruto and Akeno being attacked by fallen angels revealing to Naruto that Akeno is part fallen angel**

 **anyway that's all folks so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	5. Intro Arc V

**I Don't Own Naruto Or DxD**

* * *

"What the hell are you going to do devil boy?" questioned one of the Fallen Angels smirking at the blond boy.

"I said GET **AWAY FROM HER,"** yelled Naruto red bubbly chakra forming around his body, his whole body became covered in the youkai, a pair of fox ear shaped youkai bubbles formed on his head as did a tail like shape. Naruto flared his wings out behind him free from the red bubbly cloak.

"CRAP he's a Youkai," declared one of the fallen angels.

"N-Naruto-kun?" questioned Akeno looking at her friend who's normal heterochromic eyes had changed and replaced with a pair of blood red eyes.

Blue flames cloaked Naruto's hands as he blurred forwards throwing balls of blue flame forwards making the Fallen Angels jump back and Naruto appeared between Akeno and the Fallen Angels.

" **You ok Akeno-chan?"** asked the Youkai coated Naruto looking back at Akeno who nodded him blankly, Naruto then turned back to the Fallen Angels in front of him glaring at them.

The blond bolted forwards his fingernails sharpening into claws which became cloaked in blue fire, jumping at one of the Fallen Angels Naruto went to swipe at the man only for him jump backwards, and Naruto was not quick enough to avoid a spear of light that flew out of nowhere and pierced Naruto's shoulder.

"NARUTO-KUN," screamed Akeno who looked on in shock as Naruto grimaced as he simply ripped the weapon out of his shoulder which began to steam a bit Naruto then ran at the fallen Angels again.

" _This is my fight I have to help,"_ thought Akeno to herself as she held her hand out and a yellow magical circle formed in front of her hand and lightning shot out of the circle at the Fallen Angels who looked at her in shock giving Naruto just enough time to lunge forwards and swipe at their neck leaving three deep claw marks on their neck which spurt blood out like water fountains, however Naruto didn't see that as he blurred onto the next target.

"You son of a bitch," growled another of the Fallen Angels looking at Naruto all of them forming light spears. Naruto once more blurred forwards towards the Fallen Angels.

Just as one of the men was about to slam a light spear into the beastly Naruto he was hit with lightning courtesy of Akeno who smirked a sadistic smirk as Naruto slammed his Youkai and flame coated hand through the shocked Fallen Angel's chest, instead of pulling his hand out Naruto incinerated the body and let the ashes fall off as he stalked forwards. The Fallen Angels backed up a bit.

"Come on you lot we have a job to do," declared one of the Fallen Angels giving them confidence once more. The four men formed light spears ready to fight, Naruto charged forwards jumping up two large balls of flame forming in his hands as he flew thought the air, Naruto threw the fireballs as he drew closer to the Fallen Angels however at the same time his target thrust forwards his light spear piercing Naruto's gut making him fall back.

"NARUTO-KUN," screamed Akeno rushing forwards as the youkai receded from Naruto's skin. Naruto was writhing in pain as Akeno slid to a stop right next to him crying.

"Hey Akeno-chan d-d-don't cry" muttered Naruto reaching up to her as his eyes began to close. As Naruto's arm fell limply at his side a black and red energy attack flew out of nowhere and disintegrated the last of the Fallen Angels in the blink of an eye.

* * *

 **#Unknown location#**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he found himself looking upwards into darkness with walls to the side of him, sitting up Naruto found himself in what looked like a sewer crossed with a boiler room. Naruto sat up and saw there were pipes running along the walls about six foot up, one was red and the other was blue. Naruto looked down and he saw he was sitting in water, standing up Naruto felt no water on his clothes. Looking up and down the corridors Naruto decided to explore a bit so he began walking down the halls.

After what felt like hours of walking Naruto came upon a huge room, half of which was cut off by bars with a block in the middle that had the kanji for seal on it.

"H-Hello?" called Naruto into the darkness.

"Naru-chan is that you?" called a distinctly female voice from behind the bars.

"How do you know my name?" questioned Naruto confused that was until a human shape appeared from the shadows of the bars.

"K-Kaa-chan?" questioned Naruto looking at the woman who looked exactly like his mother from what he had seen from pictures of her ankle length red hair, dark blue eyes.

"Naru-chan," said the woman with her arms out wide in a hugging motion.

"I don't get it how are you alive?" questioned Naruto making Kushina frown a bit.

"Naruto how much do you know about Konoha and the Kyubi attack?" questioned Kushina.

"I was told that the Kyubi just suddenly appeared on the day I was born and ran rampart in Konoha until Tou-san came in and teleported the Kyubi away and sacrificed himself to kill it," said Naruto.

"Well that is partially right the Kyubi did attack on the day you were born running rampart in Konoha and your father did teleport it away and sacrifice himself but not to kill it. The Kyubi had been sealed in me however when a female Jinchuriki, holder of a Biju, gives birth the seal is weakened, while the seal was in this weakened state a masked man attacked me, you and your father taking you hostage he separated your father and me and ripped the Kyubi out of the seal, then with his Sharingan forced the beast to attack Konoha. Your father teleported the Kyubi away to re-seal it, I begged him to seal it back in me but we both knew he couldn't do that, so we had to seal it in a new host you, however in that seal Minato also sealed part of his and my souls. What neither he nor myself had realised was that my soul and the Kyubi had begun to merge from the years that it had spent sealed within me my soul latched onto the Kyubi and we fully merged and have spent the last seven years fighting for control over the Youkai, mind and body of the Kyubi," explained Kushina.

"And you won?" questioned Naruto.

"Partially we fused and I may have gained some traits of the Kyubi but I am the dominant mind so-" said Kushina interrupted by Naruto launching himself at her hugging her, she smiled and hugged Naruto back.

"So tell me about yourself Naru-chan I want to know all about my baby boy" said Kushina with a smile towards her son who was looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

* * *

 **#Gremory Castle#**

Naruto lay unconscious in his bed, he had been like that since the Fallen Angels attacked, and sitting next to the bed watching over him was Akeno, Rias, Sona, and Tsubaki. Sairaorg had been coming and going from the blonde's room. Akeno looked a mess having been worrying over Naruto since he had fallen unconscious.

The blond devil's eyes fluttered open, startling everyone, but before anyone could say anything Akeno threw herself at him.

"Naruto-kun thank Lucifer-sama you're ok" said Akeno hugging the blond.

"Akeno-chan I'm fine, I'm fine what about you are you ok?" asked Naruto looking her dead in the eyes.

"I'm fine thanks to you Naruto-kun" said Akeno with a smile towards the blond.

"Are you sure you're ok Naruto-kun you did get hit by a pair of light spears which are poisonous to Devils" said Rias looking at Naruto with a concerned look.

"Yeah I'm good Kaa-chan made sure of that" said Naruto confusing the four girls look at him confused.

"Yo-your mother didn't you tell us she was dead?" questioned Sona.

"She was at least I thought she was but her soul merged with the soul of a youkai sealed in me," said Naruto.

"You do know how strange that sounds right Naruto-san?" questioned Tsubaki.

"Yes I do but it's the best I have I met her while I was unconscious" said Naruto looking down.

"We're not saying we don't believe you Naruto-kun it's just you were essentially poisoned devils have been proved to hallucinate under small amounts of Holy energy," spoke Sona, making Naruto look down in sadness.

"Well his story is at the very least partially true there is a Youkai sealed within him," said Lord Gremory walking into the room, _"Along with a sacred gear"_ thought Lord Gremory to himself he had been feeling the presence of the sacred gear since Naruto had started his magic training and Lord Phenex had told him he had felt it two but neither had said anything as they was incredibly confused on how Naruto a PURE blooded Devil had a sacred gear.

"It's debatable whether it is actually Kushina though," said Lord Gremory.

" _Naru-chan say to him the first time he tried to use a sword he almost cut off his left hand"_ said Kushina's voice from inside Naruto's mind.

"Kaa-chan says to say that the first time you tried to use a sword Lord Gremory you nearly cut off your left hand," spoke Naruto making everyone turn to him before looking back to Lord Gremory who had wide eyes.

"DAMN IT Kushina of all the things you could pick it had to be that?" questioned Lord Gremory causing all of the young devils to snicker.

"So it is his mother?" asked Rias after she finished snickering.

"Yes until now only Kushina knew about that," said Lord Gremory puffing out his cheeks like a child.

"Anyway Naruto I just came by to check on you and now that you're awake I can apologise for those Fallen Angels getting that far and attacking you" said Lord Gremory.

"It's ok Lord Gremory, so how long have I been out anyway?" asked Naruto.

"Three days," said Rias simply.

"Three days?" questioned Naruto not believing it.

"Yeah three days, we were all worried about you," said Akeno hugging Naruto.

"Also Naruto know that once you are better we're stepping up your training," said Lord Gremory.

"Bring it on," declared Naruto with smirk

"You may come to regret those words Naruto," said Lord Gremory with his own smirk, before he left the room.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto was walking around the castle grounds, having been left alone by his friends to finish the reading he was supposed to do on the day he was attacked he was now up and about. Walking outside Naruto found himself wandering through the castle grounds.

"Hey Naruto-kun come here there's someone I want you to meet," called Rias waving to Naruto, the blond devil walked over to his friend, Naruto saw a girl with white hair and gold eyes looking nervous next to Rias.

"Naruto-kun this is Koneko-chan she is my rook," said Rias holding Konerko's shoulders as she introduced the girl to Naruto.

"Hey Koneko-chan nice to meet you," said Naruto with a smile, the white haired girl looked up at him and let a small smile grace her features before in an instant the smile was gone.

"You smell like a fox," said Koneko looking up at Naruto.

"I have a Kitsune sealed in me that's probably why," said Naruto.

"Hey wait, how can you smell a fox on me?" asked Naruto looking down at the girl.

"She's a Nekomata," said Rias.

"Wait wasn't there something about-" began Naruto only for Rias to cover his mouth.

"She's the younger sister of the one that went crazy and attacked her master and don't talk about it in front of her," whispered Rias to Naruto who quickly nodded.

* * *

 **#Several Days Later#**

Naruto stood in the castle grounds of Phenex castle opposite him was Ruby.

"Now Naruto-kun show me what progress you made on making fire from nothing," said Ruby, Naruto nodded before holding his hand out palm facing his aunt, it took several seconds but then the air between them burst into flames which turned blue.

"Good Naruto-kun good now show me your manipulation," said Ruby, Naruto nodded and began manipulating the fire into different shapes and sizes before Naruto made several rings of fire around himself.

"Excellent Naruto well done, with that I think it's time we work out what your fire can do," said Ruby.

"What my fire can do?" asked Naruto not sure what she was talking about.

"Yeah your blue fire is unique to you and is unheard of we think it's a mutation from your Gremory blood and we have no idea what it can actually do if it's just a simple colour change or if there's more to it than that," said Ruby, shocking Naruto he hadn't really begun to learn about the devil clan's of the underworld yet but he knew his blood was special.

"Ok what did you have in mind?" asked Naruto.

"Well there are a few things that have been discussed between myself my husband, Lord Gremory and Venelana, but to start with we're just going to have you create fire and see if I can take control of it," said Ruby.

"How would that be helpful?" asked Naruto.

"Well normal fire users coming up against a Pyrokinetic can lose control of their fire to the Pyrokinetic which as a Phenex is one of our main sources of attack losing our fire can be the difference between life and death and like I said we have no ideas on the properties of your fire for all we know control of it could rely exclusively with you," proclaimed Ruby, Naruto nodded and once more held out his hand before seconds later the air burst into flames.

"Alright Naruto-kun I want out to make a fireball the size of a basketball," said Ruby.

"Ok Oba-san," said Naruto before increasing the size of the fireball to the requested size.

"Ok Naruto-kun I'm about the try and take control of the fire I want you to try and resist if you feel your control slipping," declared Ruby getting a nod from Naruto. The pure Phenex then tried to manipulate Naruto's fireball but to her surprize she couldn't, even as she said all of the advantages to Naruto's fire manipulation being unique to him she wasn't expecting it to be true, she tried again to manipulate his fire but again no success.

"Ok Naruto-kun you can stop now I can't manipulate the fireball," declared Ruby making Naruto grin.

"Don't smile yet Naruto-kun there's still a lot more to do" said Ruby.

"What next?" asked Naruto.

"Ok next we want to see if you taking control of another's fire turns it into your blue fire," said Ruby making a serpent of fire for Naruto to take control of.

Naruto concentrated for a moment on the fire before he felt his control over it become solid, Ruby watched on as the flame serpent turned light blue and followed Naruto's manipulation, once more she tried to take control of the fire, however despite it being her fire Naruto's control over the fire was absolute.

"Ok Naruto that's good now we need to head back to Gremory castle," said Ruby getting a nod from Naruto who focused Magical energy on his feet creating a teleportation ring and with that he vanished, Ruby quickly following Naruto's lead and vanishing in a teleportation ring.

* * *

 **#Gremory Castle#**

Naruto and Ruby appeared at the front gates of the castle, Naruto following Ruby's lead walked into the garden area where they found Venelana, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, Sairaorg and Sairaorg's mother there.

"Hey everyone," said Naruto with a smile they all smiled and waved.

"So what are we testing now Ruby-Oba?" asked Naruto looking to his aunt.

"You fire's use as a shield," declared the blonde woman.

"Rias honey you volunteered to help you're up" declared Venelana getting a nod from her daughter who stood up and walked over to opposite Naruto.

"Now in case Naruto's fire is all offence and no defence Naruto create a wall of flames next to you, Rias aim you **Power Of Destruction** at the fire wall," spoke Ruby getting a nod from the two young devils. Naruto stood there and created a small ball of fire before manipulating it into a large wall of flames that floated next to the young Phenex Gremory.

"Ready whenever you are Rias-chan," declared Naruto holding the wall of flames at the ready, Rias nodded and began focusing her own magical power around her hands a red magic circle formed in front of her and out of it shot a serpent like flow of a red and black aura that flew right at the flames, only for the destructive magic to hit the wall and stop dead. The female Phenex nodded at the results almost expecting as much.

"Ok thank you Rias-chan," said Ruby, Rias curtsied before walking back over to the rest of the devils.

"Next up water," said Ruby before looking over to the group of devils.

"Sona-chan your turn," said Venelana getting a nod from the Sitri heiress who stood up and walked over opposite Naruto.

"Ok you two just aim at each other but try to keep it calm as you are aiming at each other," said Ruby the two young devils nodded blue magic circles forming in front of each of them, Sona's a dark blue, Light blue for Naruto and in the blink of an eye a water dragon shot forwards out of Sona's magic circle while out of Naruto shot a stream of fire, no one was expecting anything to happen but as soon as the two magics hit each other and in the blink of an eye the flames engulfed the water dragon and shot back at Sona hitting her burning her.

"SONA-CHAN," screamed everyone as Naruto ran forwards and was beside Sona before anyone else Ruby held up her arm stopping everyone from approaching them. As soon as Naruto appeared in front of Sona she backed up a bit.

"Sona-chan I'm so sorry, here let me help you" said Naruto reaching forwards, Sona flinched away but Naruto reached forwards his hands becoming cloaked in his flames as he touched her skin, however instead of burning the skin of the purple eyed girl the burns from the previous attack began to heal shocking everyone including Naruto.

* * *

 **Alright people, random because i can, chapter over**

 **so first off we have Akeno and Naruto against the Fallen Angels**

 **then of course we have the reveal that Kyubi and Kushina have merged (so it's clear Kushina's soul has taken over the Kyubi's body so essentially she is the Kyubi not herself in terms of sensing power (Hence why no-one sensed her))**

 **then we have the introduction of Koneko (the reason Akeno was by herself the day the fallen angels attacked)**

 **finally** **there is some exploration of Naruto's blue fire**

 **now i'm not sure if i will have another random update chapter before the official update chapter**

 **anyway with that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg  
**

 **SNake OUT**


	6. Intro Arc VI

**I Don't Own Naruto Or DxD**

* * *

Naruto sat with Sona, Tsubaki, Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Sairaorg the group of them were simply outside enjoying the sunlight and fresh air all of them having finished their various activities anywhere from half an hour to two hours ago.

"Naruto-sama, Rias-sama, Sona-sama, Tsubaki-san, Akeno-san Lord Gremory wished to speak with you five" said Grayfia walking up to the group of young devils. The five mentioned devils turned to look at the woman before standing up.

"Let's go see what he wants," said Naruto shrugging as he looked to his four friends who nodded.

"We'll be back soon," said Rias turning to the two remaining young devils.

"No rush Rias-sama" said Koneko with a small smile as stretched before laying back on the ground. The five young devils followed Grayfia who lead them to surprize surprize Lord Gremory's office walking into the office they found Lord Gremory, Lord Phenex and…

"Father why are you here?" asked Sona confused looking at the last man in the room.

"I came here with an idea for these two regarding the five of you," said Sona's father getting raised eyebrows from the young devils.

"There has been a number of rouge devils gathering in London the last couple of weeks and as such we are sending you five to investigate Grayfia will be accompanying you however she has already been instructed that if you end up getting into a fight with these rouge devils that she is not to interfere unless it appears that one of you is going to die" said Lord Gremory.

"But father what about Koneko shouldn't she be accompanying us as wells she is part of my Peerage as well?" questioned Rias.

"Normally that would be the case but she has little to no training of any form and would be more a hinder then a help" said Lord Gremory getting a reluctant nod from the Gremory heiress.

"When do we leave?" asked Naruto.

"As soon as you five a ready," said Lord Gremory getting a nod from the five children.

* * *

 **#About An Hour Later#**

The five young devils once more stood in Lord Gremory's office all five of them having spent the last hour packing what they needed for a week in the overworld should it come to that.

"Are you five set?" asked Grayfia looking at the five young devils she was watching over for however long the mission turned out to be, getting a nod from each of them.

"Alright well here we go" said Grayfia creating a teleportation circle beneath the six of them.

* * *

 **#Unknown Location#**

The six devils materialised in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. Looking around the young devils noticed Grayfia had vanished likely just after they materialised to let them do what was asked of them while she watched over them.

"So what's the plan?" asked Naruto looking to his friends he had no experience in anything like this his only experience beside his magical training was hiding and running.

"Well first of all we need to locate the rouge devils," said Rias rubbing her chin.

"That should be rather easy given Devils have a rather unique energy signature compared to the rest of the humans in this city," said Sona adjusting her glasses.

"Got them" muttered Naruto making the girls look back at him.

"What?" asked Naruto noticing their stairs.

"That was quick" said Sona raising an eyebrow.

"Well like you said devils give off a different energy signature. Come on I'll lead the way" said Naruto walking over to an exit to the building before stealthily looking out of the building once more confusing the four girls.

"What are you doing Naruto-san?" questioned Tsubaki looking at the blond.

"Checking to make sure the coast is clear so we can fly out of here," said Naruto, getting a nod from the four girls.

"The coast is clear come on," said Naruto flaring his wings out as he took off out of the building the four girls following quickly after him.

"Are you sure you can sense the stray devils Naruto-kun? I can't sense anything," declared Rias with a confused look.

"Yeah me neither are you sure Naruto-kun?" asked Sona looking towards her friend.

"Yes I'm sure," said Naruto as he lead the four girls towards where he could sense multiple different energies, the four girls followed him.

It took a few moments but Sona and Rias were soon able to sense the stray devils confusing the two clan heiresses.

" _I wonder why he could sense them from so much further away?"_ questioned Sona looking at Naruto as she followed him.

The five devils landed near yet another near abandoned building.

"So what now Naruto-kun?" questioned Akeno looking to the leader of five of them.

"Wait here a second and suppress your power as best you can," said Naruto before jumping up onto the roof of the building he crept over to a glass section of the roof, taking careful consideration to not allow a shadow to be cast from his form Naruto looked through the glass to at the devils, they all looked basically humanoid, but then again this was while they were unaware they were being watched.

There were three of them there one woman two men, the woman had long dark hair and from what Naruto could see she had red eyes, she also had a pair of bat like wings similar but at the same time different from the devil's own wings he had seen wings like that before.

"That's right they're succubus wings," muttered Naruto looking down through the glass so apparently there were two stray devils and a succubus the two men didn't look like much both skinny both had dark brown hair, one had blue eyes while the other had green eyes. Naruto quickly and silently moved back down to his friends.

"What did you find Naruto-san?" asked Tsubaki looking at the blond.

"We have a pair of stray devils and a succubus from the looks of it," said the blond looking at his four friends.

"Alright here's the pl-" began Naruto interrupted by screaming coming from inside the building.

Quickly moving to the entrance Naruto and his friends who could no longer sense the stray devils inside but another presence replaced them, Naruto leading the five of them quickly slipped inside and hid stealthily in the doorway to the warehouses' main area.

" **Whoever is there you can come out your boss is dead"** came a disembodied voice from within the room.

"We will come out but you are mistaken they were not our boss we were here to eliminate them much like yourself _Draculina,_ " said Naruto stressing the last word making all other occupants of the room including the hidden Grayfia and the woman herself go wide eyed.

" **How did you know?"** questioned the distinctly feminie voice.

"My mother has met your kind before," said Naruto simply as he and his party stepped out of the doorway and into the room.

" **My my my aren't you five a little young to be out on your own?"** questioned the voice sarcastically.

"We have shown ourselves would you at least do us the same courtesy?" questioned Naruto. The shadow's gathered around a stack of boxes as a woman with platinum blonde hair cut into a flare cut, she had blood red eyes and a military style uniform in the same colour as her eyes.

"Seras Victoria?" questioned Naruto looking at the woman, who glared back at him.

"How do you know my name?" snarled the woman.

"As I have said my mother has met your kind before, and she says your previous master spoke highly of you," said Naruto once more making the woman narrow her eyes at him.

"Whatever you are planning I swear I will stop you," declared Seras glaring at the five young devils.

"As I said we have no affiliation with those three we were here to eliminate them same as you" said Naruto.

"I doubt that you give off the same aura as those three," said Seras.

"And you've never been on a different side to someone of your own species?" questioned Naruto almost instantly.

"That's not the point there have been hundreds of you creatures here in the last few weeks," said Seras.

"You don't know what we are do you?" questioned Naruto looking at the woman.

"You're monsters who attack innocents that's all I need to know," said Seras.

"And you're not vampire?" questioned Naruto narrowing his eyes at the woman.

"Well… uh… stop trying to mess with my mind!" Growled Seras her blood red eyes glowing as she glared at Naruto.

"I swear on my father's grave I am not trying to mess with your mind if you do not believe me-" said Naruto pulling the neckline of his shirt aside.

"Then I invite you to drink my blood and see for yourself," said Naruto.

"Naruto what are you doing?" questioned Rias looking confused at the blond.

"She has no knowledge of devils she may serve as a powerful ally should we explain to her who we are and who they were and this is the quickest way," said Naruto.

"I will see for myself but if this is a trick you six will not clear the building," said Seras shocking all of the devils to varying degrees. Seras walked over to Naruto, and sunk her fangs into his flesh making blood spill out before she licked up the scarlet liquid, stepping back from Naruto Seras stood still for a moment before she screamed clutching her head and dropping to her knees.

"Seras," said Naruto moving quickly to the woman's side, she looked up at him tears running down her face, she shifted into a kneeling position in front of Naruto.

"Naruto-sama please allow me to serve you as either a member of your peerage or simply a guardian," said the woman looking down at the ground making everyone look at her confused.

"I have seen your memories, I have seen who you are, you are the type of person I would pledge my loyalty to," said the Draculina kneeling to the young devil who was still shocked.

" _ **Naruto as your mother I highly suggest you take her up on her offer she is a pure Draculina one of the last of the Dracul bloodline the most powerful vampire bloodline, she had the capacity to be one of the strongest devils in the underworld,"**_ said Kushina's voice from within Naruto's mind, snapping Naruto out of his pseudo trance.

"Stand Seras," said Naruto making the blond vampire look to the man who she was asking to be her master before following his order and standing at her full height almost double that of Naruto.

"I accept your offer Seras and I will convert you to my peerage should I be able, if not I will train until I can," said Naruto getting a nod from the woman.

"It appears that we are done a lot sooner than we expected," said Grayfia appearing beside all of the devils and vampire.

"If you are all done then we can head back to the underworld," said Grayfia looking to everyone getting nods from the young devils but a shake of the head from Seras.

"I have a few personal belongings that are not with me, I'll go get them and be back in about twenty minutes," said Seras before she vanished into the shadows.

* * *

 **#Twenty Minutes Later#**

Just as she stated twenty minutes later Seras once more appeared from the shadows she however had a backpack thrown over her shoulder she then nodded to her new master who nodded back.

"Alright time to go," said Naruto turning to Grayfia who nodded before she created a magical circle which quickly engulfed the seven of them.

* * *

 **#Underworld#**

The group of seven appeared outside of Gremory castle where once they appeared Grayfia turned to the rest of them.

"Lord Gremory will expect a report from you six particularly you Seras-san as you were the one to take out the rouge devils that they were sent to eliminate," said Grayfia getting a nod from all of the devils and the soon to be devil before she left and returned to her duties.

The group of six quickly made their way through the castle Seras knowing the route from Naruto's memories which she would have to discuss with the boy when she got the chance.

Walking into the office they were all somewhat surprized to still see Lords Gremory, Phenex and Sitri who were just as shocked to see them and their tag along.

"That was quick we were expecting at least a day if not longer not an hour," said Lord Gremory before taking a sip from the glass in his hand which clearly had alcohol in it.

"I see an extra may we assume she is the reason for such a quick conclusion?" questioned Lord Sitri getting a nod from the Devils.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lords Gremory, Phenex, Sitri I am Seras Victoria and I am a vampire," said Seras dropping to a knee bowing to the three clan heads.

"And you are here because?" questioned Lord Phenex more curious then anything.

"She has pledged her loyalty to me and has asked to become the first member of my peerage" said Naruto getting raised eyebrows from the three clan heads.

"And how did this occur?" questioned Lord Gremory.

"She eliminated the two stray devils and a succubi just after we located them. Upon entering the building where they were located Seras sensed us including Grayfia almost instantly and was quite agitated not knowing we were not with the stray devils not actually knowing what we were at all. I offered to clarify by allowing her to observe my memories through my blood which she did and after viewing my memories she pledged loyalty to me," sad Naruto Lord Phenex and Gremory's eyes narrowed upon the mention of his memories but nodded none the less.

"Well the first question that should be asked to you Seras is what breed of vampire are you, from which clan do you hail?" questioned Lord Sitri.

"I am a reincarnated vampire of the Dracul clan but I am a full blooded Draculina," said Seras shocking all three of the clan heads.

"They were said to be extinct," said Lord Gremory breathlessly.

"Naruto you are one lucky child," declared Lord Phenex smiling at the child.

"Lucky? Are we sure Naruto-san isn't part leprechaun with that luck?" questioned Lord Sitri half-jokingly.

"I don't get it what's so special about her being a Draculina?" asked Rias looking confused.

"The Dracul Vampire clan was said to be the oldest purest and most powerful vampire clan and were also said to have been hunted to extinction," said Lord Gremory.

"My previous master had been captured and sealed away by the Hellsing organisation until over a hundred years ago he pledged his loyalty to the leader of the organisation at the time and was loyal to the organisation until the leader's death and the organisation's eventual disbandment about twenty years ago," said Seras.

"Well we'll get a full report later for now I think you Naruto should go and convert your vampire" said Lord Gremory getting a nod from all of the young devils in the room along with Seras. Naruto and Seras left the room and headed towards his room where his evil pieces resided.

"Please take a seat this could take a while" said Naruto pointing to his bed as the two entered his room, Seras did as instructed while Naruto walked over to his evil pieces.

"I do have to ask Naruto-sama once we are done will you permit me to see the scars on your back, I understand if you say no and I will respect-" said Seras interrupted by Naruto.

"You have seen my memories, you have seen my everything, and I am no longer afraid of people seeing them I will let you Seras," said Naruto turning back to the woman with all of his pawns in hand.

"Please lay back I have to see if I can actually convert you," said Naruto walking back over to her, she nodded and dropped back lying flat on the bed as Naruto climbed onto the bed next to her putting his pawns down beside her.

Naruto took four of his pawns and placed them on Seras's chest above the woman's sizable cleavage but below her neck, nothing happened, Naruto moved another pawn piece to the same place as the others.

"What are you doing Naruto-sama?" asked Seras looking down at what her master was doing.

"I am trying to figure out how many pawns I would have to use to reincarnate you they should glow brightly when the right amount is found," said Naruto looking annoyed as he placed his last regular pawn with the rest of them.

"What about those two they're already glowing?" questioned Seras.

"Those are mutation pieces they always glow indicating the mutation in them, the glow is even brighter than that" said Naruto as he brought one of the mutation pieces and placed it on her chest and … nothing. Seras watched on in trepidation as Naruto moved his last pawn to her chest and again nothing.

"*sigh* I'm sorry Naruto-sama it appears that you can't convert me" said Seras looking down.

"That's not true I have one more option" said Naruto taking all eight pawns off and walking back over to the other pieces set up on a chess board before he picked up his glowing queen piece.

"Mutation pieces are more powerful than regular pieces, worth double the amount and queens are worth nine pawns regularly so this piece is the equivalent of eighteen of my pawns if this doesn't work then I was not meant to reincarnate you" said Naruto stepping over to the vampire who looked on with wide eyes.

Naruto gently placed the queen on Seras's chest and like that the piece began to glow brightly.

"Perfect," muttered Naruto with a smirk.

* * *

 **Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation Piece) - Seras Victoria**

 **Bishop (x2) - ?**

 **Knight** **(x2)** **\- ?**

 **Rook** **(x2) - ?**

 **Pawn (x6 (x2 Mutation Pieces) - ?**

* * *

 **Alright people here we have another because i can chapter over and done with**

 **so first off yes to those who are thinking Seras Victora from hellsing? yes it is**

 **there really isn't anything else to this chapter i don't think**

 **so i hope you all enjoyed**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	7. Intro Arc VII

**I Don't Own Naruto Or DxD**

* * *

Naruto and Seras both watched in fascination as the blood red queen piece sunk into the vampire's skin.

"And done" declared Naruto as Seras sat up as her wings flared out, they matched Naruto's half bat like wings half blue flaming wings startling the Draculina who quickly jumped up trying to get away from the fire. As she jumped up she realised the fire was part of her wings.

"From your memories converting me could have given me some variation on some of your abilities correct?" asked Seras.

"Yes and from what Ruby Oba-san said generally with a Phenex king the peerage members usually gain some level of Pyrokinesis and varying degrees of fire immunity," declared Naruto nodding.

"And you can heal with your flames yes?" asked Seras.

"I can but I'm not exactly sure how to use them," said Naruto nervously.

"I want to test myself against these flames," declared Seras looking at Naruto for permission, the young blonde's eyes widened and he hesitantly nodded to his queen.

Seras held her hand out to the side gently she waved her hand under the open flames of her wings far enough underneath that no normal person would get burnt, but both Naruto and Seras were nervous as Seras was a vampire normally not so good with fire and not that Naruto knew but the proximity to fire was previously enough to burn Seras's skin.

The platinum blond vampire held up her hand and was somewhat surprized to see that her hand was clean of burns, Seras once more held her hand out to the side before she once more ran her hand about six inches under her the flames and once more her pale skin came through perfectly fine.

Seras swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as she ran her hand two inches under the flames moving her hand through quickly she once more looked at her hand only to see her hand was once more clean if a tiny bit red.

"I think you might be done," said Naruto concerned for his queen.

"One more master," spoke Seras running through the flames of her wings, Naruto reaching out to stop her but she had already moved her hand through the flames pulling her hand out.

"Ow ow ow owowowow" muttered Seras flicking her hand trying to cool it down, Naruto quickly ran to Seras's side grabbing hold of her hand he saw it was bright red quickly his hands were engulfed in blue flames quickly taking her hand in his owns the vampire began to relax as her hand began to feel better.

A moment later Naruto let her hand go and to his and her surprize Seras's hand was her normal colour.

"Well it looks like I have about human fire resistance," said Seras happily getting a raised brow from Naruto.

"Before you converted me I would start to burn about three feet away from flames so normal fire resistance is a great improvement for me," said Seras with a smile, Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Naruto-kun are you coming back outside?" asked Rias walking into the blonde's room.

"Yeah, come on Seras-chan lets go," said Naruto getting a nod from the queen.

* * *

 **#Outside#**

Naruto, Rias and Seras walked back outside before walking over to their friends who were almost in the same position they were when they left, Naruto rolled his eyes before smirking as he walked over to the laying down Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Sairaorg and Koneko. Sairaorg sat up when he saw Naruto, Rias and Naruto's new queen approach.

"Sairaorg, Koneko this is Seras my queen, Seras, this is Sairaorg, Rias's cousin, and Koneko Rias's rook," said Naruto introducing the three.

"Nice to meet you," said Seras holding out her hand Sairaorg shook her hand with a grin.

"Nice to meet you too Seras-san," declared Sairaorg. Seras just smiled kindly as Koneko nodded nervously in her general direction.

"Wasn't your queen a Mutation Piece Naruto?" asked Sairaorg.

"Yep only piece I could use to convert her," said Naruto getting shocked looks from everyone.

"Wow Seras you must be strong to require Naruto-kun's Mutation Queen Piece," declared Akeno.

"We never did get to see your strength in London Seras care to show us?" asked Rias.

"How like against trees or…?" questioned Seras.

"How about a friendly spar?" suggested Sona.

"That sounds like a good idea, Seras?" questioned Rias looking to the platinum blond who looked to Naruto.

"Up to you," said Naruto with a shrug.

"Ok so who?" questioned Seras looking back at the crimson haired heiress.

"Why not Tsubaki and Akeno?" suggested Rias looking at her and Sona's queens.

"Why both of us?" questioned Tsubaki with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Seras is Naruto's queen and his queen was a mutation piece it wouldn't really be fair for one person to face her," said Sona looking at Tsubaki the girl nodded and shrugged.

"Well I'm up for it if you are Tsubaki," said Akeno looking at the heterochromic girl who nodded.

"Well let's go somewhere more open for sparing," suggested Rias, getting a nod from the rest of the devils.

The eight devils moved around the castle grounds to a more suitable battle ground. When they got there Seras, Tsubaki and Akeno moved away from the rest of them and opposite each other.

"Are you two ready?" asked Seras looking over at the two of them.

"Yes," declared Akeno as her two devil wings appeared behind her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," spoke Tsubaki letting her wings flare out behind her.

"Well **come at me"** called Seras her voice becoming daemonic as her upper face became shadowed leaving only her red glowing daemonic eyes, the two queens were taken aback by the sudden change in the woman, but both flew up into the air, Akeno gathering magic around her hands ready to bend the elements to her will, while Tsubaki formed a magical circle that split into two revealing a Naginata. With that Tsubaki Naginata in hand ran forwards ready to slash as Seras as soon as Tsubaki was close enough to strike Seras the blond vampire jumped backwards before her left hand dissolved into a black and red claw like structure which caught Tsubaki's weapon before throwing her behind the vampire however as Tsubaki was clear of her range Akeno threw a bolt of lightning at the vampire who blurred out of the way shocking everyone at her speed she rematerialized about thirty feet away from both of her opponents crouched down her normal hand touching the ground her blood claw arm above her, she looked at Akeno and Tsubaki before she once more vanished and again she appeared in front of Tsubaki her clawed hand already halfway through a swing.

Tsubaki brought up her Naginata and blocked the attack and before she could even try to counter attack Seras was gone and appearing once more in a different part of the open field everyone was shocked to see an arm holding a gun formed out of her blood claw arm and before anyone could question it the gun was pointed at Tsubaki who's eyes widened as a hail of gunfire was unleashed Tsubaki quickly waved her hands and a mirror formed that the bullets flew into, thankfully they didn't pierce the mirror and two seconds later the mirror spat out a storm of twice as many bullets back at Seras who leapt over the bullet storm and over the mirror slamming a fist into Tsubaki's face knocking her backwards hitting the ground and knocking her unconscious. Seras then turned back to Akeno with a cruel smirk on her face.

"No thank you, I give," said Akeno floating to the ground before walking over to Rias who nodded to her queen, before everyone moved over to the unconscious Tsubaki.

"*Sigh*give us a few moments," said Sona bending down as she began to heal her downed queen healing the burse that began to form, once the bruise was gone Sona woke up Tsubaki who sat up.

"Did we lose?" asked Tsubaki getting a nod from everyone around.

"Well now that that's out of the way there is still plenty of day to enjoy," said Rias with a grin before she began to walk away, everyone agreed and began to move away.

"Tsubaki-chan can I have a word?" asked Naruto drawing everyone's attention, Tsubaki herself was confused but agreed anyway before walking over to the blond while everyone else shrugged before walking away.

"Seras would you mind going with them I wish to talk with Tsubaki-chan alone," said Naruto getting a nod from his queen who followed the group of devils.

"What's up Naruto?" asked Tsubaki looking at Naruto confused.

"I know this may not be my place but you still hold some resentment towards your sacred gear don't you?" suggested Naruto making Tsubaki's eyes widen before they narrowed.

"You're right it's not your place," said Tsubaki in an angry tone, Naruto nodded.

"But you're the only one who's notice and it is something I want to get off my chest if you'll listen," said Tsubaki looking down sadly.

"I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't willing, you're my friend Tsubaki-chan," said Naruto with a smile sitting down, Tsubaki sat down next to him.

"I have told you I was born to two members of the Shinra Clan right?" questioned Tsubaki getting a nod from Naruto.

"And you know they are a clan of loyal god worshipers that purify evil spirits right?" questioned Tsubaki, once more getting a nod from Naruto who once more nodded to the girl letting her speak.

"I was born with an abnormality in the clan's abilities to purify spirits I could summon those evil spirits from my mirrors, while not labelled a heretic by my clan I knew *Sniff* I knew that's what they all thought of me," said Tsubaki tears forming her eyes, Naruto shook his head before pulling the girl into a hug.

"They, they forced me into isolation living alone, not even with my parents who didn't even seem to care what my clan was doing to me, not once did they ever come to see me after that not once did they call me their daughter, they didn't even look at me as if I was human anymore," said Tsubaki as tears began to flow down her face like waterfalls.

"If only I hadn't been born with this cursed ability if I hadn't than my parents would still care for me, as much as I care about Sona, Rias, Akeno, and the rest of you I miss my family just want a parent's love is that so much to ask?" questioned Tsubaki angrily.

"No, no Tsubaki-chan it's not too much to ask everyone should know parental love," said Naruto holding Tsubaki tighter.

"I know you never met your parents Naruto-kun I know I may seem inse-" spoke Tsubaki only for Naruto to put a finger against her lips silencing her.

"No you're not being insensitive, I was by asking, it's ok," said Naruto with a smile before he took his finger away.

"And if I may offer my own input as someone who has been in a similar situation, family, the bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life, and if your parent's didn't care after you discovered your abilities then they were not your family, the ones that respect and care for you no matter what are your family, those like Sona, Rias, Akeno, Lord and Lady Sitri, Leviathan-sama, me, Lord Gremory, Venelana-sama. Tsubaki you have so many people that care for you don't be blinded by the past and be unable to see the future," said Naruto with a teary smile looking down at Tsubaki who looked at him tears staining her eyes with a shocked look on her face, before she smile and looked down.

"You know just the thing to say don't you Naruto-kun?" questioned Tsubaki wiping away her tears before looking up at the blond with a smile.

"I try," declared Naruto with a smile.

The two devils sat there still embracing each other for a few moments of silence.

"Feeling better Tsubaki-chan?" asked Naruto looking down at the girl who looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah thanks to you Naruto-kun" said Tsubaki with a soft smile.

"No problems" said Naruto with a grin.

"We should probably move the other's will probably be wondering what's going on" said Naruto standing up.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

The underworlds night had fallen and Naruto found himself in his room sitting on his bed in front of him was a chessboard and seated opposite him sat Sona who was smirking at him, Rias and Seras both sat on either side of the chessboard while Akeno and Tsubaki sat next to Rias and Seras.

"You ready to lose Naruto-kun?" asked Sona smirking at Naruto, the black haired king had been faced Rias, Tsubaki, Akeno and Seras defeating them all and was now facing Naruto who while not sure he was confident that he would do reasonably against his friend.

"You haven't won yet Sona," declared Naruto with a smirk as he moved his first piece, Sona narrowed her eyes at the moved piece before she moved her own, Naruto then moved his piece almost instantly confusing Sona, who looked at the board and begun to work out her next move, it took her a moment before she figured it out an moved her piece and once more Naruto instantly moved a piece.

"Are you getting help from your mother?" asked Sona glaring at Naruto with her arms crossed.

"I'm not I swear," said holding his hands up in a defensive position. Sona narrowed her eyes before looking back at the board and mapping out her possible moves, Naruto just sat back as Sona planned her move. Moving her piece Sona sat back as Naruto once more instantly moved a piece.

"Are you just randomly moving pieces?" asked Sona looking at Naruto.

"No," said Naruto simply annoying the black haired woman.

This is how the game continued Sona taking her time to plan out a move then Naruto moving a seemingly random piece instantly. The game went on for ages drawing to what everyone hoped was a close with Naruto having his king, one bishop, three pawns and a rook, Sona on the other hand had her king, queen, a knight and a pair of pawns.

"Check," said Sona smugly as she moved her queen to just the right position to force Naruto to move his king.

Naruto again instantly moved his king annoying Sona at how quickly he was moving his pieces, she once more observed all possible moves and saw Naruto trying to set a trap for her king so she moved it only for Naruto to instantly move a piece.

"Check and mate" said Naruto smugly as he put his piece back on the board.

"You … I … what … how … huh?" questioned Sona disbelieving as she looked at the board.

"He- He did it," said Rias shocked.

"He actually beat Sona?" questioned Tsubaki looking at the board before she nodded to herself seeing that Sona's king was indeed in check and had nowhere to go without still being in check.

"I can't believe it you actually beat me no-one besides Tou-san and Kaa-chan have beat me before," said Sona looking at Naruto who shrugged.

"My strategies are unpredictable and hard to get a grasp on," declared Naruto with a smirk.

"Well I know when I am beaten," said Sona holding out her hand which Naruto took with his own and the two shook hands.

"Alright you lot bed time," said Venelana walking into the room.

"AWWWWWWW," came the synchronised whine of the five young devils getting a smile from Venelana and a giggle from Seras.

"Come on you lot," said Venelana the young female devils groaned before getting up and walking out of the room. Venelana turned to Naruto who was off his bed collecting his sleepwear, nodding to herself the brunette walked out of the room. Naruto forgetting Seras was still in the room took off his shirt with his back to the vampire making her gasp. Naruto turned to the sound before realising it was Seras.

"Seras-chan you said you wanted to see them here you go," said Naruto turning so his back was facing the woman, she moved over to Naruto, dropping to her knees behind him as he stood there right hand nervously rubbing his left arm.

Naruto's vampire queen looked at her master's back seeing the dozen or so scars and the biggest most horrible scaring on his back 'Daemon' carved into his back, Seras's hand reached out and touched the scar tissue on Naruto's back her fingers running along his carved up back that she unfortunately knew how he got.

She would have travelled back to the village of Konohagakure and wiped it off the map if not for the fact that she knew Naruto wouldn't like that. Sighing sadly Seras moved back from Naruto.

"I thank you for permitting me to see them Master," said Seras moving towards the doors.

"You aren't planning on taking revenge on Konoha are you Seras?" questioned Naruto narrowing his eyes at his servant.

"I would but I am well aware that you would look down upon that so against my best instincts I will not," declared the woman stepping out of the room as Naruto changed into his sleepwear.

* * *

 **#Next Morning#**

Naruto woke up to the feeling of weight on his arms and chest looking to his left Naruto saw on his bedside table two pairs of glasses and two heads of black hair, to his right Naruto saw a head of red hair and yet another head of black hair.

"Comfy master?" questioned a voice from the end of his bed, Naruto looked up to see Seras standing there with a smirk on her face. Naruto let his head fall back on his pillow with a sigh.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so here we have the continuation of Seras's conversion and some basic testing of her new** **abilities and then a showing off of her power**

 **then we have a little conversation between Naruto and Tsubaski**

 **and hell even a chess game between Naruto and Sona (my chess skills are a little rusty so that's why its all so vague)  
**

 **and to finish off the chapter we have a little teasing from Seras**

 **with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	8. Return To The Leaf I

**I Don't Own Naruto Or DxD**

* * *

An eight year old Naruto woke up in his bed, trying to move his arms he felt he couldn't he rolled his eyes and looked to his sides and surprize surprize, he saw Akeno, Tsubaki, Rias and Sona, having been in the underworld for a year now he had just grown used to their antics. Every time Sona and Tsubaki stayed the night the two of them would sneak into Naruto's room, not to mention that almost every night Rias and Akeno also snuck into his room and they would join him in his bed, seeing nothing wrong with it Naruto simply let them do what they wanted.

"Master once your friends are awake Lord Gremory ad Lord Phenex wish to speak with you," spoke Seras, Naruto looked at his platinum blond queen and nodded as best he could. In the months since her being reborn as Naruto's queen Seras had begun to learn and work towards mastering elemental magic to go with her vampire magic. Along with learning new magic she had also some months ago begun teaching her blood/vampiric magic to another reincarnated Vampire or at least half vampire he was a Dhamphir, half vampire half human, one which Rias had converted into one of her bishops, the boy named Gasper was a rather shy young vampire who possessed a powerful sacred gear called Forbidden Balor View giving him the ability to stop time but his very shy personality prevented him from using it to the best of his abilities as he required eye contact to use it but he was absolutely terrified of everything Rias had been working on the boy's shyness but was making little progress.

Naruto just lay back feeling happy in the presence of his friends, it was at that point Naruto felt the two girls closest to him, Sona and Rias who were sleeping half on his chest, begin to stir. Rias sat up stretched her arms out, while Sona stretched her arms out above her before reaching over and taking her glasses from the bedside table upon which they sat, once her glasses were on she turned to Naruto.

"Morning Naruto-kun," said Rias as she dropped back down and snuggled closer to Naruto.

"Morning Rias-chan," spoke Naruto with a smile.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," declared Sona.

"And to you as well Sona-chan," said Naruto turning to face the girl with a smile.

"Morning Rias," said Sona sitting up a bit to look at the girl.

"Good morning Sona," lazily spoke Rias looking back at Sona.

The three awake occupants of the bed felt the weight move once more as the last two girls woke.

"Morning everyone," muttered Akeno rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Akeno-chan/san," spoke Rias, Naruto and Sona in unison, meanwhile Tsubaki had retrieved her glasses and was sitting up.

"Morning," declared Tsubaki getting another round of 'mornings' as a reply.

"I hate to rush you four but Naruto is expected by Lord Gremory and Phenex now" said Seras making the girls look to her before looking back at Naruto and begrudgingly get out of his bed and leave his room.

Naruto himself too got up and quickly moved through his morning rituals ending with him getting dressed, after changing Naruto walked out of the room where Seras was waiting for him, not even waiting for the woman he moved off towards Lord Gremory's office Seras quickly caught up with Naruto and as soon as she stepped onto his shadow she dropped into the shaded area behind her master, Naruto felt his queen enter his shadow but simply continued walking.

* * *

 **#Several Minutes Later#**

Naruto stepped into the office of the man who was as close to a father as he'd ever had to see the man himself and his uncle sitting there waiting.

"Seras-chan says you wanted to see me?" questioned Naruto as the platinum blond woman rose out of her master's shadow and stood behind him.

"Yes Naruto-kun we have," said Lord Gremory with a sigh.

"Lord Phenex and I have been discussing your progress and as much as we don't want to let you we did promise that when we felt like you could defend yourself you would be allowed to return to Konoha the time has come, you are quite capable and Seras is quite powerful and very protective of you so we have decided should you chose so you will be allowed to return to the Elemental nations," said Lord Gremory not happy about it but they promised Naruto and they wouldn't go back on their words.

"I-I don't know I thank you for telling me but I am happy here, but I may want to I don't know," said Naruto confused, part of him wanted to go back to Konoha and see Ayame, Teuchi, Hiruzen, Kurenai, Yugao, Hayate and some of the ANBU agents again but he was really happy in the underworld.

"You don't have to make a decision right away Naruto-kun feel free to take as long as you need, just remember that should you chose to go back you are welcome to come back here at any time," said Lord Gremory.

"And Phenex Castle's doors will always open for you as well," said Lord Phenex.

"Thank you," said Naruto before turning around and walking out of the room Seras following quickly along after him, having seen his torn expression she wanted to be there to help if she could.

" _ **Naru-chan are you ok?"**_ Questioned the voice of Kushina within Naruto's mind.

" _I don't know I want to go back but then again I don't the people of that village made my life hell but even after everything I still want to be a ninja,"_ thought Naruto walking out of the doors of Gremory castle.

" _ **Then go back to the elemental nations but don't go back to Konoha go to Kumo or Kiri or even a minor village,"**_ suggested Kushina.

" _But there are people I still care about in Konoha and the village might have changed,"_ responded Naruto.

" _ **Unless they have forgotten about you then they won't have changed nor will they ever you are lying to yourself Naru-chan and you know it,"**_ spoke Kushina

" _I know that's part of the reason I don't want to go back I know in the moment I will get caught up in everything and fall into that manipulation again,"_ thought Naruto before he walked into the castle gardens.

" _ **Then don't go back to Konoha,"**_ said Kushina simply.

" _I just can't straight up leave the village I still want to just check if they have changed,"_ said Naruto

"Hey Naruto-kun what did Tou-san want?" questioned Rias as she approached her friend Sona, Akeno, Tsubaki, Koneko and Gasper following her.

"Your father and Oji-san have said I can go back to the elemental nations," declared Naruto drawing shocked gasps from his friends.

"Are you going to go?" asked Sona looking at him shocked.

"I-I don't know I am thinking about it," admitted Naruto looking down still not sure what to do.

"E-even if you did go back you would come back right?" questioned Tsubaki sounding nervous.

"Of course I couldn't leave you guys forever you're my best friends," said Naruto with a grin.

"Then go we all know you have some business with that village and Seras will be there to stop them warping your mind," said Akeno getting a nod from Naruto.

"Just promise to come back to us the same as you are now," said Akeno as Naruto began walking away.

"Of course," said Naruto with a smile turning back to his friends who were all smiling at him.

"Come on Seras-chan we have stuff to pack we're heading to Konohagakure," declared Naruto getting a nod from his queen.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto stood with Seras next to him both of them with backpacks next to them in front of them were Lord Phenex, Lord Gremory, Venelana, Ruby, Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, Sairaorg, Koneko and Gasper.

"Come back to us safe Naruto-kun," said Rias hugging walking up and hugging the blond.

"I will," said Naruto smiling as he hugged his friend, once the two parted Sona stepped up to Naruto.

"Don't let them warp your mind Naruto-kun," ordered Sona hugging the blond.

"I won't," chuckled Naruto hugging her. Akeno was the next one to step up to Naruto.

"Please don't stay away for too long," pleaded Akeno wrapping her arms around him.

"I'll try," declared Naruto with grin wrapping around his friend. After the two separated Tsubaki stepped up.

"Rias, Sona and Akeno have said everything I wanted to so goodbye Naruto-kun," said Tsubaki hugging Naruto.

"See you next time Tsubaki-chan," said Naruto hugging the girl. After the two parted Sairaorg stepped up and he shook Naruto's hand.

"Stay safe bud," said the boy, getting a nod from Naruto. Koneko walked up to Naruto and hugged him.

"Goodbye Naruto," said Koneko.

"See ya Neko-chan," said Naruto hugging her before ruffling her hair. Gasper walked up to Naruto who crouched down to the younger boy's height.

"Goodbye Naruto-sama," said the young halfblooded vampire hugging Naruto.

"Until next time Gasper," spoke the Phenex hugging his friend.

Venelana stepped closer to the blond and hugged him.

"Stay safe Naruto and keep up your studies," spoke the woman getting a nod from Naruto as he hugged the woman.

After Venelana stepped back Ruby stepped up and hugged her nephew.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun," said the woman hugging him Naruto hugged her back.

"Bye oba-san," whispered Naruto, once the two blonds separated Ruby turned to Seras.

"Please keep him safe," said Ruby to the platinum blond haired woman.

"You didn't need to ask," declared Seras, getting a nod from her master's aunt.

"Alright you two this is goodbye for now but remember the castle doors are always open," declared Lord Gremory.

Naruto and Seras nodded before a teleportation circle appeared beneath their feet before it rose up engulfing them making them disappear.

* * *

 **#Konoha#**

Naruto and Seras appeared just outside of training ground forty four known to the Konoha populace as the forest of death, Seras quickly vanished into her master's shadow as he begun to walk back to the village he had a Hokage to lie to.

Despite not being in the village for a year nothing much had changed so Naruto could simply follow his memories of the back streets to get to the Hokage tower without anyone seeing him, walking into the tower Naruto slipped passed the secretary who disliked him and began walking up the stairs, he had spent some of the time while packing his stuff working out his excuse to Hiruzen as to where he was for the last year he was going to have to use a little devil magic but he couldn't reveal the mystic world to Hiruzen it was too risky. Walking into the office Naruto saw the old man behind the desk, he wasn't sure how to feel about the man he had hid his heritage and burden from him but the man also treated Naruto like family.

"Hey Jiji," spoke Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" questioned Hiruzen looking up at the blond even if he didn't believe it.

"Yeah old man it's me," said Naruto with a smile, Hiruzen quickly got up and walked over to the boy, however Naruto saw all he needed to about the man in his eyes when he saw Naruto, they were not eyes of my lost family member is finally home, those were eyes of good my weapon has returned.

" _So you were manipulating me to you old bastard well I won't let you do that anymore,"_ declared Naruto.

"Where have you been Naruto my boy, no one has seen you for a year," said Hiruzen.

"I was staying in that big fenced off forest," said Naruto.

"The Forest Of Death?" questioned Hiruzen, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah that one," declared Naruto a grin on his face as he subtly cast a daemonic illusion over Hiruzen making him believe what the blond said, he knew this would work as the spell wasn't chakra based to Hiruzen wouldn't be able to detect it, his parents had both done this in the past Kushina had told him how to do it.

"Oh I know I should have sent someone to search there," said Hiruzen.

"Well I'm back now Jiji," said Naruto with a grin.

"Ok my boy well why don't you run along I have things to do," said Hiruzen getting a nod from Naruto who turned and left.

Naruto walked out of the tower and down to the streets, he had to tell Hiruzen himself he didn't need to be summoned to the council in front of Hiruzen and have to explain it and put them all under the illusion. Naruto did have one more place to go before he went home.

" _ **Naruto-sama you are being followed,"**_ said Seras's voice in mind.

" _I know Seras he's been following me since the tower I plan to call him out when I get to this park,"_ replied Naruto as he slipped from alleyway to alleyway trying to get to his final destination, the park he had met Lord Phenex and Lord Gremory about a year ago.

Walking into the centre of the park Naruto bowed his head in respect.

"Mourning the lives you took?" questioned a voice from behind Naruto, making his eyes widen he had seen him Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex, Naruto spun to face the voice blue fire flaring to life in over the palms of both hands ready to lob them at the voice.

"Hey whoa calm down I'm not here looking for trouble," said the man he had short spikey black hair and charcoal black eyes.

"Then why are you here?" questioned Naruto.

" **Speak NOW or I will rip of your head,"** spoke a daemonic voice from behind the man a voice belonging to Seras.

"I'm here to offer you training you have unique abilities and I would hate to see them squandered," said the man.

"Why should I train under you?" questioned Naruto the man didn't look like much, said man slowly reached into a pocket and pulled out a little black book before tossing it at Naruto's feet, Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Page twenty six," declared the man, Naruto bent down and picked up the book and turned to the page.

"Shisui of the Body Flicker hmm ok you have my attention, I will accept your offer Shisui-sensei, Seras let him go," declared Naruto making his queen let the man go before walking back to Naruto's side.

"Ok kid meet me at training ground ten tomorrow at nine and we'll begin," declared Shisui getting a nod from Naruto before he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"We're done here to Seras come on," said Naruto turning around and walking out of the training ground Seras quickly dropping into his shadow.

* * *

 **#Twenty Minutes Later#**

Naruto walked towards his apartment block he knew he probably wasn't going to have a good time but he knew the land lord would be nasty to him but Naruto would simply 'liberate' the deed to the building from the man he wasn't sure if the land lord would 'disappear' after but he was contemplating it.

"OI BRAT," yelled a voice from behind Naruto.

"Speak of the devil," muttered Naruto looking back at the land lord walking up to him angrily.

"YOU you little brat owe me twelve months rent plus a substantial late fee" said the man, Seras rose out of Naruto's shadow shocking the man but before anything could be said Seras was in front of him pointing at his forehead before both Seras's and the land lord's eyes glowed red as she begun to hypnotise him.

"You will no longer bother Naruto for rent," said Seras.

"I will no longer bother Naruto for rent," said the land lord.

"In fact you wish to sign over ownership of the building to Naruto," said Seras.

"In fact I wish to sign over ownership of the building to Naruto," said the land lord before he put down his briefcase and opened it up pulled out a form an began scribbling on it, before he walked over to Naruto handing him the pen and form.

"All that is needed is your signature here and the deal will be complete Naruto," said the land lord in a trance like state, Naruto took the form and signed where he said.

"Seras disappear him," declared Naruto walking into the large apartment complex, before walking up to his apartment, walking into his old home, Naruto felt his stomach grumble, the blond looked at his fridge.

"Yeah no I don't think I'm that brave," muttered Naruto seeing an old instant ramen container out of the corner of his eye, looking over at the cup he swore it moved, stepping out of the room he was half tempted to burn the room to the ground. Naruto quickly moved back to the ground floor where he found Seras walking into ground floor.

"Let's go Seras I'm hungry and I wouldn't trust the food in my apartment as far as you could throw it," said Naruto.

"Ok so where are we going?" asked Seras.

"A forest I know in the village I don't have any elemental nation's money so I can't buy anything so we have to go hunting," said Naruto getting a nod from his queen and once more the two took off towards the back alleys.

After about three minutes Naruto had arrived in the market district alleyways, he needed to slip through to get to his hunting grounds however he found something that was unsettling he saw a young blond girl sitting at the open end of the alleyway she looked very undernourished, her eyes were lulling closed, Naruto walked up to her, it was unsettling for him as even as much he didn't like the village it was very rare to see a young child on the streets and the girl looked no older than six.

"Hey girl what's your name?" questioned Naruto kneeling down to her level, the girl's head rolled to face him in an almost undead fashion.

"Le Fay Pendragon, please help me I'm just looking for even a scrap of food," said the girl with no energy in her voice.

"Come with me we'll get you nice and fed" muttered Naruto picking up the girl who was exceedingly light, and the girl herself fell unconscious as soon as she was moved.

* * *

 **Alright people not so random spearratic update chapter over**

 **so first off we have a one year time skip**

 **next up we have Naruto's return to Konoha**

 **and with his return we have the reveal of Hiruzen's motives**

 **then we have Naruto's secret observer from the first chapter (I bet alot of you forgot about him huh) revealed as Shisui Uchiha who is now offering to teach Naruto**

 **then finally we have the introduction of a starving Le Fay Pendragon**

 **so with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	9. Return To The Leaf II

**I Don't Own Naruto Or DxD**

* * *

Le Fay was a young girl what many would call cute she had short blond hair and blue eyes which were currently closed as she lay unconscious in a bed. Naruto had after finding her rushed to find some food for her only for Kushina to tell him that their house would have fresh food, courtesy of various seals, so after getting directions to the place Naruto had laid the unconscious form of Le Fay on what was, when Minato and Kushina were alive, a guest bed. Naruto while he let Le Fay rest was in the kitchen making food for himself and Le Fay, who was beginning to stir from her sleep.

"Where am I?" questioned the blond girl as she shot up looking around the room trying to find someone there.

"Calm down, you are safe," said a voice from the end of the bed, looking up Le Fay saw a woman that appeared to be about twenty years old, the woman had platinum blond hair and blood red eyes.

"W-who are you?" asked the young girl.

"I am Seras Victoria my master Naruto Uzumaki and I found you in the streets begging for food we brought you here while you recover," said the woman with a soft smile Le Fay.

"I thank you," said Le Fay bowing to Seras.

"No problem Le Fay-san," said Naruto as he walked into the room holding a tray with a bowl of soup several slices of bread, some beacon and a small stack of pancakes, placing the tray down on her legs Le Fay looked at the tray with wide eyes and mouth watering.

"Eat up," declared Naruto with a small smile, before the girl dug into the food rather quickly.

Naruto and Seras just sat and waited while the girl just sort of devoured her food. It took a little under five minutes for the food to be eaten by the starving girl.

"I thank you for the food Naruto-sama, Seras-sama," said Le Fay bowing to the two of them.

"It's fine," said Naruto waving her off picking up the tray which he quickly handed to Seras who took the tray and left the room.

"So what's someone like you doing in a place like this Le Fay-san?" questioned Naruto.

"Someone like me? What do you mean by that?" questioned Le Fay.

"Well aside from the young age, I know you are not a regular person and defiantly not one from this dimensional plain," said Naruto getting a shocked look from the girl before she settled into an accepting nod.

"I am a member of the house of Pendragon, I have been taught magic by the Golden Dawn, but my brother who is without a doubt the family member I care most for, I had heard left the House Of Pendragon, so I left the Golden Dawn to look for him. Unfortunately I haven't had to take care of myself to such a degree before which is why I ended up begging for food. I had heard a rumour my brother had come here and that's why I'm here looking for information about him but the teleportation spell took a lot out of me so needed food and that was about a week ago I think I haven't been able to keep track of time so well trying to make sure I didn't end up raped by some of the lovely people in this village," explained Le Fay sarcastically calling the people of Konoha lovely.

"What about you Naruto-sama? You speak with knowledge of other dimensions how do you know about them?" questioned the blond girl.

"I'm a devil, I was born here, but learnt about the mystical world last year when I was taken to the underworld and learned most of what I needed to," said Naruto getting a nod from Le Fay followed by a confused look.

"You were born here? Why would even a devil want to live here of all dimensional plains?" questioned Le Fay.

"Well it's a long story," muttered Naruto scratching his neck.

"We have as long as you wish to speak Naruto-sama," spoke the magician.

"Well my parents were entered into an arranged marriage when they were young and neither of them partially liked the idea of the marriage so they both came here independently trying to escape the engagement, both of them ended up here in this village both falling in love with who they thought were mortals of this dimension only for it to be their betrotheds when they discovered this they accepted the engagement but having both made so many friends in this dimension they didn't want to leave so they decided to live here permanently even going so far as to sacrifice their lives for the safety of this village eight years ago," said Naruto.

"Wait how old are you?" questioned Le Fay looking at the blond confused.

"I'm eight," declared Naruto getting a confused look from Le Fay.

"You're eight and your parents died eight years ago…" spoke Le Fay.

"When I was taken to the underworld I met with my extended family who explained part of the story to me and then I met my mother who with my father sealed a Youkai into me on the night I was born however the sealing technique cost my father his life while my mother was dying from having the Youkai extracted from her but they sealed fragments of their souls into me my mother had the Youkai sealed into her and had begun to merge with it so when her soul was sealed into me it latched onto the Youkai causing the two to fight for supremacy of the Youkai's body my mother winning," said Naruto getting a nod from Le Fay.

"Anyway you said you came here looking for your brother, have you made any headway?" questioned Naruto looking at the girl curiously.

"No unfortunately I don't know if he has even been here," muttered Le Fay looking down.

"Well you're welcome to stay here as long as you are in Konoha," said Naruto with a smile.

"Thank you Naruto-sama," replied Le Fay.

"Just Naruto is fine," said Naruto with a smile, getting a nod from the blond girl in front of him.

"If there's anything else you need let me know," said Naruto with a smile.

"Well if you're willing to help me I don't know this place that well so would you be able to help me," muttered Le Fay looking down embarrassed about asking Naruto to help her.

"Sure I have a couple of ideas where we can begin," said Naruto with a grin, Le Fay moved to get out of bed only for her to fall as she tried to stand up properly, Naruto caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Hey, slow down is it that important that we start now you can rest?" spoke Naruto as he looked her in the eyes.

"Sorry I don't want to wait on this my brother could leave if he's here while I'm resting," spoke the girl, Naruto nodded and turned around and picked up the girl piggy back style.

"What are you doing Naruto?" questioned Le Fay her head resting on the boy's shoulder.

"You can't walk I'll carry you," declared Naruto walking out of the room as only to see Seras there.

"Come on Seras we're leaving for a while," said Naruto.

"Where are we going Naruto-sama?" asked the woman.

"We have a couple of places we're looking for information on Le Fay's brother," spoke Naruto walking to the door, Seras nodded stepping up behind Naruto before dropping into his shadow making Le Fay look at the blonde's shadow in shock.

"She's a vampire," declared Naruto as he walked out of the front door of his parent's house walking down the path Naruto walked out of the gate closing it behind him then to Le Fay's surprized the compound and house vanished from sight and Naruto began walking away from the now invisible home.

"How did you do that?" asked Le Fay.

"The compound is protected by various methods so that only people who know where it is can get to it," declared Naruto as he moved through the trees back towards the village.

It took several minutes but Naruto and Le Fay walked back towards the village centre Le Fay looked on confused as Naruto walked stealthily around the village back alleys.

"Why are you hiding Naruto?" asked Le Fay in a hushed tone.

"The village hates my guts the Youkai that I told you was sealed in me caused a lot of damage to the village all of the adults of the village know that the Youkai is sealed in me and would use any excuse to attack me either thinking that by hurting me they hurt the Kyubi or that I am the Kyubi itself," whispered Naruto as he moved towards the front gates.

Luckily Naruto and Le Fay managed to get to the front gates without trouble, walking up to the gate Naruto saw just the two knuckle heads he wanted to see sitting in the both arms crossed and sleeping.

"Oi Kotetsu, Izumo wake up," said Naruto walking up to the booth.

"We're awake, we're awake," spoke a startled Kotetsu as he and Izumo both sat up in an instant, both men looked lazily around until their eyes settled on Naruto.

"N-Naruto is that you?" questioned Izumo in shock at seeing the boy.

"Sup guys long time," said Naruto with a grin.

"Naruto buddy where have you been?" questioned Kotetsu looking unbelievingly at the boy.

"I have been in the forest of death for the last year," said Naruto with a sad smile.

"What the hell next time tell us before you take off like that we missed you, ya little knuckle head," muttered Izumo reaching over and ruffling Naruto's hair it was at that moment both men noticed the person on Naruto's back.

"Who's your friend Naruto?" questioned Kotetsu looking at the girl on the blonde's back.

"Hello I am Le Fay Pendragon" said the girl with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Le Fay-san" spoke Kotetsu with a smile.

"What can we do for the two of you?" questioned Izumo looking at Naruto and his passenger.

"Well Le Fay here has been looking for her brother who ran away from home and she had heard rumours that he might be here in Konoha so we were wondering if we could look through the logs," said Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto you know we can't let you look through them but given the situation we could look through them, we just need a name," spoke Kotetsu.

"Arthur Pendragon," declared Le Fay getting a nod from Kotetsu as he began to look through the books for the name. Flipping through the pages Kotetsu looked up and down the pages of the book shaking his head, flicking the pages as he got closer and closer to the back of the books. Several minutes after he began Kotetsu looked up with a sad look on his face.

"Sorry no Arthur Pendragon in here not even an Arthur sorry Le Fay-chan," said Kotetsu with an apologetic look.

"I thank you for looking for me," declared Le Fay with a sad smile.

"Sorry we couldn't be more helpful but we'll keep an eye out for him and we'll let you know if he checks into the village," said Izumo with a smile getting a grateful smile from the girl.

"Thanks guys," muttered Naruto before turning around and began walking away from the gates.

Naruto walking away from the gates quickly made his way to a back alley where he moved out of the open end of the alleyway before he quickly formed a magical circle below his feet which rose up engulfing Naruto and Le Fay.

* * *

 **#Unknown Alleyway#**

Naruto and Le Fay appeared in another alleyway which looked a lot less clean then the previous one but this alleyway Naruto simply walked out onto the street and calmly walked down the road confusing Le Fay who quickly looked around to see people giving her and Naruto strange looks.

"Naruto people are staring," muttered Le Fay concerned.

"They're just trying to work out who is their new imoto (Little Sister) and who hurt her," said Naruto confusing Le Fay who looked around confused before what he meant clicked in her mind.

"Wait me?" questioned Le Fay confused.

"Yep," said Naruto with a smile.

"Why would anyone care who hurt me and why would I be their Imoto?" questioned Le Fay.

"This Le Fay is Konoha's red light district the only place in the village I am considered by a majority of the population to be human and almost everyone here be it a street thug or a brothel whore sees me an Ototo and if you're with me then you're family to the people here everyone in this district looks out for everyone else, this district is not a random assortment of people this district is one giant family," declared Naruto.

"Oh ok," muttered Le Fay looking down feeling bad for Naruto that the rest of the village apparently viewed him as less then human. However her attention was drawn towards a large building in front of them, it was a bar. Walking straight in Le Fay was somewhat scared when everyone turned to her and Naruto.

"Nice of you to show yourself Naruto," declared a sarcastic feminie voice from behind the bar.

"Sorry Nee-san things happened and I spent the last year outside of Konoha," declared Naruto as he walked up to the bar.

"I will let you off this time mister but next time I want advanced notice half the thugs were ready to start knocking down doors looking for you," said the woman.

"I'm sorry everyone," said Naruto looking down.

"Hey it's ok Naruto, but next time advanced notice," declared another voice within the room, Naruto nodded.

"Anyway Naruto who's the girl?" asked the woman from behind the bar, Naruto moved over to the Bar before one of the women at the bar took Le Fay from Naruto's back and sat her on her lap while the woman next to her picked up Naruto putting him in her lap.

"This is Le Fay," declared Naruto motioning to the girl who waved nervously to the woman behind the bar.

"She's not from here and her brother left their home and she's looking for him, she heard rumours he might be here in Konoha, we've already checked with Kotetsu and Izumo but they haven't seen him," spoke Naruto.

"And his name is?" questioned the lady behind the bar.

"Arthur Pendragon," nervously spoke Le Fay.

"Can't say the name rings a bell, but what's he look like maybe I've seen him," suggested the woman.

"Well he's blond with a short ponytail and spikey hair uh purple eyes, and glasses," spoke Le Fay trying to recall details of her brother's appearance being at least three months since she had seen him he could have changed in the time she hadn't seen him.

"Unfortunately sweetie I can't say I have seen him sorry," spoke the woman behind the bar with an apologetic look.

"Thanks anyway," muttered Le Fay looking down sadly.

* * *

 **#Half An Hour Later#**

Naruto walked out of the bar with Le Fay on his back as he walked. Despite it being a dead end Naruto tried to help Le Fay stay positive.

"Don't worry Le Fay-chan I'm sure we'll find him," said Naruto with a smile at the girl.

"Thank you Naruto but for now I just want to rest for a while," declared Le Fay, Naruto nodded and began walking towards his parent's home.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto sat in his parent's lounge room reading one of several large books Venelana had given him to read, the sun had long since set and Le Fay had been sleeping since the trio had returned.

Seras had left the house when the sun had gone down Naruto knew what she was going to do and really he didn't try to stop her from going out and finding some of the harsher of his attackers to either scare them or 'disappear' them.

Naruto while reading was thinking of what to do with the apartment block his queen had helped him acquire earlier, he needed to clean his normal apartment up so that if Hiruzen decided to visit it would look like Naruto was still living there. The other thing on Naruto's mind was the friends he still had within the village. His mind flickered to the Ruby eyed genjutsu mistress Kurenai, the purple haired sword mistress Yugao, the master swordsman Hayate, the two ramen cooks Ayame and her father Teuchi and the several still unknown ANBU agents Inu (Dog), Itachi (Weasel), Tora (Tiger), and Oni (Daemon). Naruto's thought process was interrupted by the sound of a door opening, Naruto turned around to see Le Fay in a clean set of clothes looking at him.

"Le Fay-chan is something wrong?" questioned Naruto watching as the blonde girl walked forwards and sat down on the sofa opposite Naruto with a look of contemplation on her face.

"Naruto I want to thank you for everything you've done for me today, you didn't have to feed me or give me a place to stay in this village nor did you have to help me with my search for my brother," spoke Le Fay.

"Are you leaving?" questioned Naruto getting a shake of the head from the girl.

"No not yet my brother may yet be in this village but I do want to thank you properly so if there is anything I can provide you with I will be happy to do so," said Le Fay.

"I didn't do what I did today for a thanks Le Fay-chan it was because it was what was right," said Naruto with a smile.

"Still is there nothing you want that I may be able to provide?" questioned the girl, Naruto looked conflicted about what he was about to say.

"There is something please Naruto tell me I feel bad," declared Le Fay. Naruto held up a finger indicating for her to wait, Naruto walked away into a hallway, returning a moment later with nothing appearing to be different.

"There is one thing I do not expect you to say yes nor do you have to, I respect your decision whatever it may be and you are welcome to stay here either way I will not try to force this upon you nor if you say yes will I prevent you from your search," said Naruto making Le fay raise an eyebrow at her fellow blond, before he reached forwards and put an object on the table between them.

"Is that a…?" questioned Le Fay words failing her.

"An Evil Piece, yes" spoke Naruto leaning back as the girl looked at the blood red Bishop piece.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so I'm going to say this now because i don't want to get more messages about it Naruto's peerage is already decided upon, and no i will not reveal who is in it that's not the way i work, Naruto's harem is also in a similar situation so please don't ask about either**

 **anyway here we have the reason Le Fay was in the Narutoverse**

 **at the same time we have the reason Naruto was born in the elemental nations and what it is regarding other** **dimensions**

 **then we have the search for Arthur who may or may not have or is in Konoha**

 **and finally there is Naruto's offer to Le Fay**

 **with all of that said**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	10. Return To The Leaf III

**I Don't Own Naruto or DxD**

* * *

Le Fay looked at the blood red bishop piece on the table between her and Naruto, she looked at him.

"Like I said I'm not going to force this upon you," declared Naruto. Le Fay picked up the piece and held it in her hand looking at it.

"I need some time to think about this," muttered Le Fay looking up at Naruto putting the bishop back on the table.

"Take as long as you need Le Fay-chan this is a huge decision and I don't want you to end up regretting this," spoke Naruto, Le Fay nodded before standing up and walking towards the room she had been given for her stay.

"Good night, Naruto," said Le Fay as she moved towards the hall.

"Hey," called Naruto making Le Fay turn to him before he tossed his bishop to her.

"Hold on to it until you've made a decision," said Naruto getting a nod from Le Fay who turned and walked down into the hall.

"Sleep well Le Fay-chan," spoke Naruto with a smile as he watched the girl leave the room.

Naruto sat back down on his couch and continued to read his book he had lots to think about.

* * *

 **#Next Morning#**

Naruto woke in his bed alone with a somewhat sad smile Naruto rolled over and looked at the clock seeing it was seven thirty Naruto rolled back onto his back and looked up at the ceiling with a sigh.

"Something wrong Naruto-sama?" questioned Seras from the end of his bed.

"I've woken up with Rias, Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki beside me for so long I've forgotten what it's like waking up alone," muttered Naruto his eyes not moving from the ceiling.

"If you miss the feeling I will sleep with you Naruto-sama," offered Seras making Naruto look at her.

"I don't want to force you too if you don't want to Seras," said Naruto. Seras smiled at him.

"I'm fine with it if you are Naruto-sama," said Seras with a smile, Naruto quickly got out of his bed and walked over to Seras.

"Thank you Seras-chan," spoke Naruto pulling the woman into a hug.

"It's not a problem Naruto-sama," said Seras wrapping her arms around her young master.

"Please Seras just Naruto I shouldn't have been making you use 'sama'," said Naruto looking up at the woman.

"You weren't making me Naruto you are my master I have always been respectful to my superiors so it was natural," said Seras smiling down at her master.

"Ok but no more alright?" questioned Naruto stepping back from the girl who nodded.

"Alright I have to go shower I have to meet Shisui-sensei in an hour and a half," said Naruto with a grin as he moved towards the bathroom.

* * *

 **#An Hour And A Half Later Training Ground Ten#**

Naruto walked into the training ground Shisui had told him to go to, in her normal position in his shadow was Seras watching over Naruto making sure no serious harm came to her master.

"Ah you made it," spoke Shisui from the other side of the clearing Naruto stepped into.

"Yes, and before we begin I would like to apologise for my hostile behaviour yesterday Shisui-sensei," spoke Naruto.

"It's ok kid I know your story I know how people treat ya, water under the bridge," said Shisui with a dismissive wave of his hand and a big grin.

"So you know about my … tenant?" questioned Naruto his hand sitting over his stomach as he said this.

"Yep sure do don't care you hold it although from what I heard you didn't know about it," declared Shisui with a raised eyebrow.

"I learnt about it last year," said Naruto with a smile.

" _Sorry Kaa-chan"_ thought Naruto apologising for calling his mother an _it_.

" _ **It's fine I've been called worse,"**_ declared the voice of Kushina from within Naruto's mind.

"So what's first up Shisui-sensei?" asked Naruto looking to the man with a grin awaiting instructions.

"Well I have seen you have some skill and I think I should get a handle of what you can do first," said Shisui.

"Uhh before we begin Sensei are you going to tell anyone that you're training me?" questioned Naruto looking at him nervously.

"Scared people might attack you for training?" questioned Shisui.

" _That and I might have ANBU watching my every move while I'm in the village"_ thought Naruto while nodding to Shisui.

"Don't worry Naruto I didn't plan on telling anyone like that," spoke Shisui.

"Thanks for that Sensei," spoke Naruto before he bit his thumb making it bleed before he rubbed the blood on his other fingers. Shisui looked on with a raised eyebrow as Naruto knelt down and with his bloodied fingers began to draw what he could only guess was a Fuinjutsu seal.

In actuality it was a Devil rune but then again that's what all Ninja Fuinjutsu was based on so Shisui's thoughts were not far off, Naruto finished off his rune with a circle around it before flooding the blooded dirt with his Devil magic. After Magical energy was pushed into the rune a small dome of energy spread around from the rune, Naruto looked up at Shisui whose eyes had turned from charcoal black to blood red with three tomoe rotating around his pupil and he was looking around.

"What's the seal do?" questioned Shisui looking at the blond who was now standing once more.

"It distorts the reality around us stopping anyone outside the area from seeing what we're doing," said Naruto getting a nod from Shisui.

"Ok fair enough," muttered Shisui.

"Seras-chan would you mind leaving the area?" questioned Naruto turning back to his shadow making Shisui look at him like he was insane, that was until the platinum blond woman rose from Naruto's shadow and quickly moved over to the tree line where she watched the two with narrowed eyes not entirely trusting Shisui.

"Now sensei you wanted to see my skills," spoke Naruto turning back to Shisui who still had his blood red, and tomoe spinning eyes.

Naruto smirked and threw his hands out to the side and let two balls of blue fire form hovering over his hands, before Shisui could say anything Naruto ran forwards at the man who watched on impassively as Naruto drew closer and closer before the blond kicked off the ground with his left foot launching him upwards and to the right, Naruto swung his right arm overhead and threw the ball of fire down at Shisui who jumped back from the fire with only a raised eyebrow looking up at the airborne Naruto before the ninja reached into his pouch and pulled out a pair of Shuriken, Naruto's eyes went wide as Shisui threw the weapons at Naruto who flared his wings and flew backwards to avoid the weapons.

"Blue fire and wings you are just full of surprizes aren't you Naruto," spoke Shisui with a smirk, Naruto just growled and flew forwards at Shisui before his flames from his left hand formed into the shape of a blade which he swung down on Shisui hoping to catch him in making assumptions that his blade shaped fire would actually act like a blade and Shisui would block with a kunai, only for the man to jump back from Naruto as his 'blade' slammed into the ground.

"I've had people pull a similar trick on me before Naruto it's a good trick but I've been on the receiving end of it before" smirked Shisui, making Naruto once more glare at him.

"You seem quite fond of that blue fire of yours let me show you some of my fire," spoke Shisui grinning like an idiot as he flipped through hand signs.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " called Shisui breathing out a fireball about Naruto's size that flew towards the boy who was now smirking.

"Fire is my domain Shisui-sensei you can't touch me with it," grinned Naruto as the fireball that flew towards him went from orange red to light blue and flew around Naruto before he flicked it back at the shocked Shisui who quickly jumped out of the way of the fire.

At speed Naruto couldn't track Shisui appeared right in front of him a few leaves flicking around his form and he was already mid punch towards Naruto's midsection, Naruto was hit in the gut making him double over in pain Shisui then pulled Naruto's face down to his knee, kneeing him in the nose throwing Naruto backwards.

"Naruto," called Seras about to rush to her master's side but Naruto flipped backwards before Shisui could attack him while he was down.

"Stay back," called Naruto holding his hand out indicating for her to stop which she did.

" _Kaa-chan can I get a little bit of Youkai?"_ asked Naruto, Kushina didn't even respond she simply gave Naruto not even half a tail's worth of Youkai.

Naruto's eyes went blood red and his fingernails became claw like, Naruto then bolted forwards at speeds that shocked Shisui so much so that Naruto managed to land a solid hit to Shisui's midsection before his fist burst into flames throwing Shisui backwards from his position, Shisui stopped just short of a tree behind him.

"You got a decent amount of strength there kid and your speed is nothing to sneeze at," declared Shisui. Naruto once more charged at Shisui throwing a punch at the man only for Shisui to catch Naruto's fist and to twist his arm pulling Naruto into a headlock with his own arm his back to Shisui.

"How you going to get out of this one kid?" questioned Shisui with a smirk, Naruto narrowed his eyes before throwing his head back hitting Shisui in the nose making his grip on Naruto's wrist slip, Naruto then lifted up his left foot before slamming his foot down on Shisui's, making the ninja pull his foot back, Naruto then bent his right foot up at the knee slamming his heal into Shisui's balls making all grip on Naruto cease as he clutched his balls. Naruto then jumped forwards spinning around and throwing a fireball at Shisui hitting the man in the chest knocking him back as he fell to the ground, Shisui burst into flames. Naruto stopped and looked around the clearing expanding his senses to try and locate Shisui, only to hear clapping as the man himself stepped out from behind some trees.

"Well done Naruto you beat my reinforced **Kage Bunshin** , that guy was about ten present of my skill and it gave me a rough idea of where you're at despite the fact you were holding a bit back I think, although I am confused how you used those fireballs without chakra" said Shisui.

"They're not chakra it's just Pyrokinesis," declared Naruto.

"Ok that explains the lack of Chakra in them I guess," muttered Shisui.

"What about the wings then I saw no chakra in them either?" questioned Shisui, Naruto winced he didn't have a cover story for his wings, Naruto looked at Shisui.

"What would you say if I told you I'm not exactly human?" questioned Naruto.

"If you think you're a daemon for the wings then-" began Shisui.

"No that's not it this is not something I feel this is something I know, I'm not human Shisui-sensei I'm a devil," said Naruto making Shisui raise an eyebrow at him sceptically.

"You don't believe me," said Naruto.

"No," declared Shisui.

"Well this might prove it to you," said Naruto holding his hand out and a magical ring formed at the end of his hands before a ball of blue fire formed in front of the rune.

"I can't see any chakra in the technique but I can see some form of power in it," said Shisui looking at the flames.

"That power would be my devil magic," declared Naruto.

"Alright for now I will believe you," said Shisui looking at Naruto.

"Thank you Shisui-sensei," spoke Naruto

"You still have chakra right?" questioned Shisui.

"Yeah Devils absorb chakra from the atmosphere which forms our own chakra networks, however given my parents were both devils who moved here and their chakra networks had already formed I was born with one," said Naruto.

"Right well have you unlocked your chakra?" questioned Shisui looking at his apprentice who was shaking his head.

"Right so starting fully from scratch right then," muttered Shisui looking down.

"Sorry Sensei," said Naruto sadly looking down.

"No no Naruto it's fine I'm not disappointed just trying to work out a training schedule for you," declared Shisui getting an excited nod from Naruto.

"First things first I guess lets unlock that chakra," spoke Shisui getting a nod from Naruto.

"Sit down Naruto in a mediative position," ordered Shisui, Naruto dropped to the ground sitting in a meditative state.

"Now close your eyes and empty your mind," said Shisui, once more Naruto did as instructed.

"With your mind clear I want you to reach down into your stomach you're looking for a warm feeling," said Shisui looking down at his sitting pupil. Naruto once more did as instructed, searching deep within his navel Naruto searched for the warm feeling.

" _It's ok if you don't find it Naruto"_ came Shisui's voice almost in a disembodied tone as Naruto searched for the warm feeling.

" _Naruto-"_ began Shisui interrupted by the blond.

"I have it," declared Naruto making Shisui raise a brow not that Naruto saw it.

"Ok Naruto I want you to try and gently pull on that feeling let the warmth flow through you pull that feeling out," spoke Shisui. Naruto nodded slightly as he began to pull on the feeling letting it flow through his body. Shisui who was watching with his Sharingan active he watched on as Naruto's chakra spread throughout his body, however before Shisui could say anything to Naruto he had to jump back and close his eyes as Naruto exploded with Chakra.

Shisui looked at Naruto worried however to his surprise Naruto still sat in his mediative position a light with chakra, Naruto had so much chakra it was creating a visible flame on him.

" _This kid having_ just _unlocked his chakra has more than I do what is this kid?"_ wondered Shisui looking at the blond before he shook his head bringing his attention back to the kid sitting in front of him.

"Alright Naruto you've done it," said Shisui, Naruto opened his eyes which were now aglow with chakra, the blue sheen of chakra around Naruto dissipated and the glow around Naruto's eyes dropped and he smiled at Shisui who grinned at his student.

"Good job Naruto most people don't get it their first times," declared Shisui making Naruto's eyes go wide before he smiled.

"Upside you unlocked your chakra on your first go, downside you have more chakra than I do, upside to that you can throw jutsu around like nobody's business downside to so much chakra very little control if any at all," declared Shisui making Naruto happy and sad.

"I think the best thing to do is to teach you control however because of your gigantic reserves you may need a little help so first I want to teach you the **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)** with this Jutsu you'll be able to clone yourself and these clones send any information learned back to you when they dispel," declared Shisui making Naruto's eyes widen.

"However don't think this is an easy Jutsu its very chakra intensive and the clones dispel really easily," said Shisui.

"I'm ready to learn Shisui Sensei," declared Naruto getting a nod from Shisui.

"Ok I want you to put your fingers like this," said Shisui holding his hands up with his index and middle fingers in a cross pattern, Naruto nodded and imitated Shisui.

"Ok with your hands like that I want you to push as much of the warm feeling to your hands, and when you feel you have enough I want you to try and push it out of your hands and call **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** ," said Shisui calling the name of the Jutsu before a cloud of smoke appeared next to Shisui, the smoke quickly vanished revealing a second Shisui, Naruto went wide eyed.

"Alright Naruto your turn," declared Shisui. Naruto nodded and put his hands into the hand sign.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu,** " called Naruto before huge cloud of smoke covered the entire clearing, once the smoke cleared revealing a hundred clones in the clearing. However before Shisui could say anything to Naruto the clones started to vanish and within seconds there was no clones in the clearing and Naruto stood on wobbly feet.

"MASTER," called Seras blurring forwards catching Naruto as he fell backwards.

"I'm good Seras," muttered Naruto shaking his head as he stood back up.

"You created to many clones with not enough chakra try thinking about fifty clones and try again Naruto," spoke Shisui getting a nod from the blond. Who stepped forwards from Seras who looked at him worriedly.

" _ **You don't need to push yourself so hard Naru-chan,"**_ said Kushina worriedly from within Naruto's mind.

" _If I don't push myself how can I improve?"_ questioned Naruto silencing his mother who was still worried but would be able to help if worst came to worst.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu,** " called Naruto forcing his chakra into his hands once more smoke appeared in the clearing this time when it cleared it revealed fifty Narutos, Shisui raised a brow looking at the clones almost expecting them to pop but to his surprize they were stable, walking up to the nearest clone Shisui poked it to check the stability of the clones.

"Hey," said the clone indignantly.

"Just checking stability" said Shisui looking at the clone who narrowed his eyes.

"Alright now I want all of you to watch closely as this is what you'll be doing next" declared Shisui making all of the Narutos look at him as he walked over to a nearby tree and began walking up the trunk shocking all of the other people in the clearing.

"To do this you need to push chakra into your feet and walk up the tree, too much chakra and you'll be blasted off the tree, too little and you won't stick, you might want to start with a run up," said Shisui getting a nod from Naruto and his clones.

"Now each of you pick a tree and get started," ordered Shisui.

* * *

 **Alright People chapter over**

 **so here we have the conclusion to Naruto and Le Fay's conversation with Le Fay asking for some time to think**

 **then we have some interaction between Naruto and Seras**

 **and we have the beginning of Naruto's training with Shisui i hope everyone enjoyed the spar between the two**

 **with all of that covered...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	11. Return To The Leaf IV

**I Don't Own Naruto Or DxD**

* * *

Naruto grinned as he huffed and puffed at the top of the tree he was standing on.

"I did it Shisui-sensei," wheezed Naruto looking down into the clearing where Shisui stood Seras beside him.

"Good job kid you mastered that faster than I expected," called Shisui looking up at Naruto and the pink sky behind the blond.

"It took me a day how long did you expect me to take?" questioned the sweating Naruto looking down at Shisui.

"Well from what I know of people doing this exercise I was expecting at least a week maybe two days with your shadow clones," called Shisui, Naruto nodded and began to walk back down the tree that is until the blond got halfway down the tree before he simply began to fall.

"NARUTO" Yelled Shisui and Seras looking as the blond fell, Seras quickly jumped up catching Naruto as he fell. Seras quickly pushed off the tree and back flipped landing softly on the ground Naruto in her arms.

"Sorry Seras-chan," muttered Naruto as he lay in her arms.

"It's not your fault Naruto," spoke Seras.

"You used to much chakra up and didn't have enough to maintain connection to the tree you pushed your limits a little too far Naruto," said Shisui before reaching into his pouch pulling out a small sack of something reaching into it he pulled out a tiny red pill and held it out to Naruto.

"Here this will replenish your chakra quickly," said Shisui handing the pill to Naruto.

"What's the catch?" questioned Naruto his eyes lulling closed.

"Good you are smart enough that something like this comes at a cost, the catch is that when you run out of chakra again you will be twice as tired unless you rest between now and then," said Shisui.

"Then what's the point chakra regenerates when I sleep anyway," said Naruto looking at Shisui confused.

"You've got to walk home I have heard some of the stories about what happens to you and even with your bodyguard I don't want to walk home so tired," said Shisui motioning to Seras at the mention of bodyguard, Naruto looked at Seras and then back to Shisui nodding to him taking the pill before crunching it between his teeth.

After a moment Naruto stood up felling his chakra return to him.

"Same time again tomorrow Naruto," declared Shisui stepping away from Naruto.

"Alright Shisui-sensei," said Naruto as Shisui vanished in a swirl of leaves, Naruto turned to Seras with a smile.

"Thank you for catching me Seras," said Naruto with a smile.

"I promised Venelana-sama and Ruby-sama that I would keep you safe and intend to keep that promise," said Seras getting a grateful nod from Naruto.

"Thanks anyway. Time to go," declared Naruto turning and walking out of the training ground Seras quickly dropping into Naruto's shadow as he walked out of the area.

The blond walked towards the main part of the village, walking down the streets of the village Naruto ignored the glares being sent his way in favour of walking to his destination.

The T&I department was not a place many people would willingly go to let alone a child no older than eight but Naruto walked up to the building that looked like any other in the area the screams of those within silenced by seals and devil runes. Just as Naruto was about to walk in the doors of the building opened.

"Anko-nee," said Naruto with a huge smile seeing the purple haired woman he had come to see.

"N-Naru-chan?" questioned the woman seeing the blond she hadn't seen in over a year.

"Nee-chan," called Naruto running over to the woman hugging her, despite her shock Anko seized the boy in a hug.

"Naruto what? Who? When? What?" questioned Anko confused.

"Nee-chan I don't really want to talk about this more than once, I know you probably have questions for me but could we talk about this with Yugao-nee, Hayate-Nii and Kurenai-Nee?" questioned Naruto, Anko narrowed her eyes at the young blond.

"It's a long story I swear I will answer any questions I just don't want to be explaining over and over again," said Naruto.

"You're lucky Naruto I was just headed out to meet them now," said Anko holding out her hand to the young blond before the two of them walked away from the T&I building, heading to the red light district.

* * *

 **#Ten Minutes Later#**

Naruto walked with Anko into a bar Naruto walking behind Anko somewhat as the two walked towards the back of the bar.

Anko walked towards her and her friend's usual table she was walking a little faster than normal but she wanted answers from Naruto.

"Hey Anko-chan," called a voice snapping Anko out of her pseudo trance to see Kurenai smiling at her, Anko grinned at her friends.

"Hey guys lookie who I found," said Anko with a grin stepping aside revealing behind Anko was Naruto.

"N-Naruto?" questioned Kurenai looking at the boy.

"H-hey," said Naruto nervously.

"Naruto," squealed Kurenai jumping out her seat hugging Naruto tightly.

"Here I thought Anko was Kaa-chan's second rook" spoke Naruto as he was squeezed exceedingly tight by Kurenai who the second she heard his comment she stopped dead in her tracks as did the other three people.

"Seras would you please join us," spoke Naruto making the four people around him look at him confused until his platinum blond vampiric queen rise out of his shadow standing behind him.

"I assume you want to know where I have been for the last year, I have been learning about my heritage," said Naruto shocking the four people. Naruto then sat down in the booth next to Yugao, Seras sitting next to him the rest of the group shuffling around to accommodate Naruto and his queen

"H-how did you get to the underworld?" questioned Hayate forgetting to fake cough while he spoke.

"Lord Phenex and Lord Gremory felt me use my daemonic power instinctively and they took me back to the underworld with them," spoke Naruto looking at Hayate who nodded.

"You used your demonic power instinctively?" questioned Yugao.

"A group of blanked masked ANBU attacked me with some fire jutsu which I took control of with my Pyrokinesis," said Naruto getting a confused and somewhat annoyed look from Yugao.

"I take it Seras-san there is one of your peerage?" questioned Kurenai

"Yes I met her in London. Meet Seras Victoria my vampiric queen," said Naruto.

"Wait Seras Victoria as in Seras Victoria revived by Alucard?" questioned Yugao looking at Seras.

"How do you know my former master?" questioned Seras.

"He was both of Kushina-sama's Bishops," declared Hayate.

" _ **I told him so many times not to call me that,"**_ spoke Kushina from Naruto's mind

"How did you know I was your mother's second rook?" asked Anko looking at Naruto confused, Hayate, Yugao and Kurenai looked at each other before then looking at Naruto.

"My mother is alive, she told me," said Naruto.

"That's not funny Naruto," said Kurenai narrowing her eyes at Naruto who looked at her unwavering.

"She is alive not in the same form as you knew she is the Kyubi," said Naruto getting raised eyebrows from the four people in front of him.

"When she had the Kyubi sealed in her she began to merge with it, when the Kyubi was sealed into me Kaa-chan and Tou-san sealed parts of their own souls in me as well, Kaa-chan's soul latched onto the Kyubi and she fought with it for control of its body and she won," said Naruto making the four of them look at him unbelievingly.

" _ **Sochi I have an idea but you're going to have to trust me,"**_ spoke Kushina from within Naruto's mind.

"As much as I want to believe you Naruto it sounds so unbelievable," said Yugao with a sad smile looking at the blond.

The blond himself closed his eyes with a sigh, making them look at him however what no one expected was for his eyes to snap open his normal blue eyes replaced with blood red ones and before anyone could anything Naruto's hands came together in a hand sign.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)"** called Naruto in a distinctly feminie voice and a plume of red smoke appeared beside the table.

"Oh that's better," spoke the same feminie voice from before.

"K-Kushina-sama?" questioned the four reincarnated devils at the table.

"I told you all not to call me that," spoke Kushina narrowing her eyes at the four devils.

"S-sorry," spoke the ninja in unison.

"It's fine you lot just remember don't call me sama," declared Kushina getting a nod from the four ninja.

"You gonna scoot over so I can sit or do I just stand for the night?" asked Kushina with a grin before the sitting group of ninja moved around making room for Kushina, just as she sat down an ANBU appeared next to their table.

"Oni-Nii" spoke Naruto happily seeing the masked ninja.

"Hello Alucard," said Kushina not even looking at the ninja.

"It has been a while Kushina-sama" said the masked man reaching up to his mask pulling it off revealing his pail face, blood red eyes and long black hair.

"Alucard nice to see you again," said Seras looking at her former master.

"As it is to see you Seras," spoke Alucard with a smile looking at his former servant.

"I see you have once more followed in my path and been reborn as a Devil Seras," said Alucard with a smirk sensing the power within Seras.

"She is a mutation queen, my mutation queen," said Naruto smirking as he saw the surprized look on Alucard's face as well as the looks on everyone else's faces minus Seras and Kushina

"You may grow stronger then me yet Seras," said Alucard with a smirk, before looking to Kushina.

"Before anything else I must, ask how you are alive mistress?" questioned Alucard looking confusedly at Kushina.

"Long story short I am the Kyubi" said Kushina getting a nod from Alucard.

"Hang on, how did you find us here?" questioned Kushina looking at her vampiric servant.

"I felt a small Youkai pulse and I felt it best to investigate because it was either Naruto or a rouge Youkai," said Alucard.

"Fair enough" spoke Kushina with a shrug.

* * *

 **#Next Day#**

Naruto groaned as light flooded into his room, however unlike the day before Naruto woke up with an arm draped over his chest, looking over at the sleeping face of Seras Naruto felt content with the woman sleeping beside him, Naruto looked over to the clock sitting on the bedside table showing six o'clock, Naruto smiled and lay back.

"Is this a better experience Naruto?" asked Seras not even opening her eyes.

"Seras, I didn't wake you did I?" questioned Naruto looking at the woman.

"No I have been awake for about ten minutes," spoke Seras.

"Thank you for sleeping with me Seras," said Naruto with a smile, Seras opened her eyes and smiled back at Naruto.

"No problem Naruto," said Seras hugging Naruto tightly he just smiled enjoying the contact.

"Naruto can I ask a question?" questioned Seras.

"You just did but go on," said Naruto.

"Are you thinking of making Shisui a part of your peerage?" questioned Seras.

"I'm not sure he is quite skilled which is something I'm looking for but I don't know, but there is something I need to know before I even contemplate it," said Naruto.

"Oh and that would be?" asked Seras.

"Where his loyalties lie if he's blindly loyal to Konoha there is no way in hell I'm going to convert him," declared Naruto.

"So you want him to be loyal to what his family?" questioned Seras confused.

"Yeah if he's more loyal to family then to the village he could be worth it but otherwise I'm not even going to try and convert him because I'm not sure how long I plan to stay in Konoha," said Naruto.

"Oh you're not planning on staying here?" questioned Seras.

"No even being here the last three days it makes me realise that this place is not for me it's just a matter of how long I plan to stay and where I will go," declared Naruto.

"If you want Naruto I could test his loyalty today while you train?" questioned Seras looking at Naruto.

"Nothing actually putting his family in danger I hope?" questioned Naruto.

"No I will pose him a question which would reveal his loyalty," said Seras.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto stood in the clearing Seras standing behind him as he looked at Shisui walking out onto the lake in the middle of the clearing.

"So the idea of the water walking is similar to tree walking but it's not a solid surface so you have to constantly adjust the amount of chakra in your feet," spoke Shisui from atop the water looking at Naruto who nodded.

"I would suggest you strip to boxers so you don't get your clothes wet," suggested Shisui getting a nod from Naruto who quickly stripped, before moving his hands into the **Kage Bunshin** sign before he formed fifty clones who were equally dressed.

"Remember once you clones make some headway dispel so the rest of you gain the experience," said Shisui getting a nod from the horde of Narutos who quickly begun to try and walk out onto the water Shisui himself moved back over to the shore line walking over to a tree that he sat down under and watched as Naruto slowly begun to walk on water.

Seras who had been watching from nearby walked over to Shisui she sat down next to him.

"Can I help you with something Seras-san?" questioned Shisui.

"No I just came to sit here it's more out of the sun," spoke Seras wincing as she looked up at the sun.

"Yeah I have seen you avoiding the sun a lot what you burn easily?" questioned Shisui.

"Well yeah I am a vampire," said Seras making Shisui turn to her with a raised brow before turning back to Naruto.

"So Shisui-san do you have any siblings?" asked Seras, making the black haired man turn to her once more.

"Biological siblings no friends as close as yeah I have a couple, why do you ask?" questioned Shisui.

"I'm just curious," spoke Seras looking out at Naruto watching as he sunk into the water and had to swim back to the shore to start again.

"Just hypothetically if one of these friends of yours was going to be executed by the village for something they didn't do and you knew they didn't do it but it was apparently for the safety of the village what would you do?" questioned Seras, Shisui looked at her confused.

"What's with the weird questions all of a sudden?" asked Shisui looking at the woman.

"I'm just curious what kind of person is training Naruto," said Seras without a care in the world.

"Well if it was in the best interest of the village I wouldn't be happy about it but I would let them do it," said Shisui narrowing his eyes looking at the ground.

"Ok fair enough," spoke Seras looking up into the tree.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

"I've almost got it I swear," muttered Naruto walking up to the tree under which Seras and Shisui sat before he sat down in front of them.

"It was looking pretty good Naruto I think by this time tomorrow you should have it down," muttered Shisui looking up at the sky.

"Well it's about time I head off, you good today Naruto?" asked Shisui looking at his student who nodded as Shisui stood up.

"Alright I'll see you two tomorrow," said Shisui vanishing in a swirl of leaves, Naruto waited for a minute before turning to Seras.

"I take it you asked him your question?" asked Naruto once he was sure Shisui was gone.

"Yeah he is more loyal to the village then he is to family or at least that's what I get from what I asked him" said Seras, Naruto nodded as he stood up putting his clothes back on.

After a few moments Naruto walked back over to Seras.

"It's time for us to go to Seras," said Naruto walking out of the clearing as Seras once more following her usual pattern she got up and sunk into his shadow.

Naruto once more walked through the village getting glares from all of the villagers again ignoring the villagers Naruto moved through the crowds of villagers and into the alleyways not wanting to deal with the villagers and their glares moving towards his home through the alleyways was a breeze and the lack of villagers and their glares was a rather nice bonus.

Making his way into his house Naruto was quite thankful to be home and after walking in he made a beeline for the kitchen so he could make himself something to eat he had just finished a full day of training and he was hungry. As Naruto stepped into his kitchen Seras rose out of his shadow and began making her way to the room she had claimed to find something to read for a while.

"Naruto?" called a voice from somewhere in the house.

"In the Kitchen Le Fay-chan," called Naruto making himself a simple sandwich, Naruto then heard shuffling, not bothering to turn around he assumed that it was Le Fay.

"Naruto once you are done can I speak with you?" asked Le Fay.

"Sure just give me a few moments," said Naruto quickly finishing his sandwich, taking the food Naruto moved into the lounge room where he found Le Fay sitting on one of the couches with the bishop piece sitting on the coffee table between the couches.

"I take it this is about the offer I made?" questioned Naruto quickly taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"I've made my decision," said Le Fay.

* * *

 **Kushina's Peerage**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Knight - Yugao**

 **Knight - Hayate**

 **Rook - Anko**

 **Rook - ?**

 **Bishop (x2) - Alucard**

 **Pawn (x4) - Kurenai**

 **Pawn (x4) - ?**

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so first off we have Naruto finishing his tree climbing in a day**

 **then we have Naruto's reunion with his friends and Kushina's peerage or at least some of it**

 **next we have Water walking and the possible recruitment of Shisui**

 **and then finally there is Le Fay and her answer to Naruto's offer**

 **With all that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	12. Return To The Leaf V

**I Don't Own Naruto Or DxD**

* * *

"I've made my decision," said Le Fay.

"Oh and?" questioned Naruto looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll do it, I'll be reborn as a member of your peerage, you saved me when I was starving and helped me searching for my brother and you have said you won't stop me from trying to find him, I'll become your servant," said Le Fay.

"Alright but I will correct you on one thing you won't be my servant I don't hold myself above my peerage," said Naruto smiling at the girl before taking the bishop from her.

"Come let's get this sorted," said Naruto giving Le Fay the come here gesture, the girl nodded and followed her soon to be king, the two walked to Naruto's room.

"Lay down this shouldn't take more than a minute," said Naruto pointing to his bed getting a nod from the girl as she quickly lay down on the rather comfy bed.

Naruto quickly picked up his pawns from a nearby chess board to make sure Le Fay was worth a bishop, the blond devil was sure she was but just wanted to make sure.

"Just hold still I want to make sure of something first," said Naruto walking over to his bed getting a quick nod from the blond girl, Naruto lay a pawn on Le Fay's chest, it didn't glow, nor did a second with a third the three pawns began to glow, Naruto nodded his head taking the three pawns from her chest before putting the Bishop he had used to make the proposal to her in the first place.

"So, I did learn a little about the evil pieces when I was with the Golden Dawn but, what's the difference between the pieces?" questioned Le Fay.

"Well Pawns are basic pieces nothing to special about them, rooks give the devil a large boost in strength but it costs them speed, the knights gains a speed boost but at the cost of their magical prowess, the Bishop-" spoke Naruto interrupted by Le Fay.

"Let me guess better Magic worse strength?" questioned the girl getting a nod from Naruto.

"Correct and finally the queen gains the boosts of all three with none of the drawbacks," said Naruto getting a nod from the girl.

"Now I'm about to begin the process so please don't interrupt," said Naruto getting a nod from his soon to be bishop.

"I commandeth thee as Naruto Phenex Gremory. Mine command, Le Fay Pendragon, is that thy shall serve me as a magician to the best of your abilities. I seal this contract. Be Reborn" declared Naruto Le Fay was shocked as a magical ring formed beneath her as the blood red bishop piece on her chest began to sink into her chest.

After a moment the piece was gone making Le Fay's body glow brightly for a moment before the glow died down as Le Fay sat up a pair of half bat like wings and half blue flame wings flared out of her back.

"And like that you are now my Bishop," said Naruto with a smile.

* * *

 **#Next Morning#**

Naruto was walking with Seras in his shadow and Le Fay next to him towards the training ground he was learning from Shisui in, Seras as usual was there to protect Naruto, Le Fay however was following Naruto so she knew where he was as today she was going to search for any information on her brother's whereabouts and wanted to know where Naruto would be if she needed some more help.

"Morning Naruto," said Shisui as the two visible devils walked into the training grounds, Naruto nodded and waved to the man.

"Who's your friend Naruto, a long lost sister?" questioned Shisui looking at the two with a raised eyebrow.

"No what makes you think that?" questioned Naruto looking at Le Fay and then to Shisui.

"Blond hair, Blue eyes similar ish faces," listed Shisui looking at the two, making the two young devils look at each other before shrugging.

"No Shisui-sensei this is my friend Le Fay, Le Fay-chan this is my Sensei Shisui," said Naruto with a smile introducing the two.

"Nice to meetcha," said Shisui with a grin.

"As it is to meet you Shisui-san," said Le Fay with a slight curtsy.

"I'll see you later Naruto," said Le Fay turning and walking away after getting a nod from Naruto.

"Why did she even come here if she was just going to leave?" asked Shisui looking at Naruto confused as Seras began to rise out of Naruto's shadow.

"She wanted to know where I am in case she needs my help," said Naruto getting a nod from Shisui.

"Alright well time to train, water walking get to it," said Shisui, Naruto nodded and walked over to the water's edge and began stripping to his boxers before cloning himself.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

"Shisui-Sensei I've got it," called Naruto standing atop the water in the middle of the lake.

"Good job Naruto now you just have to learn to do it instinctively" said Shisui with a sadistic smirk Naruto's eyes widened as a kunai came flying at him Naruto jumped out of the way sinking into the water a bit as he landed, while he was unbalanced from his landing Shisui tossed another kunai at him making him jump into the air to avoid the second kunai when he landed Naruto slipped straight into the water when Naruto surfaced he saw Shisui with Kunai in hand with a grin on his face.

"Hang on a second Shisui-sensei," said Naruto swimming back to shore before he flared his devil flames drying his skin in an instant before he ran over to his clothes.

"What's the matter Naruto?" asked Shisui confused.

"Nothing you need to worry about Shisui-sensei I'll be back shorty," said Naruto quickly putting on his pants before a teleportation circle appeared beneath his feet which quickly rose up engulfing him in a glow before he was gone.

"What the hell was that?" questioned Shisui looking at where Naruto just stood.

"A teleportation circle," said Seras simply.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto grimaced as he appeared in his apartment's bedroom in his building Naruto looked around before quickly moving out of the bedroom just in time for a knock to sound at the door, Naruto quickly moved to the door.

"Who is it?" asked Naruto already knowing full well who it was but he needed to keep up appearances.

"It's me Naruto," called a grandfatherly voice from the other side of the door.

"JIJI," screamed Naruto happily swinging the door open inwardly throwing up at the thought of having to call the man anything affectionate.

"Are you ok Naruto-kun you haven't been seen outside for the past couple of days?" asked Hiruzen with a smile.

"I'm fine Jiji you don't need to check on me," said Naruto once more casting a daemonic illusion over the man making his mind latch onto certain words, implanting into his mind that he didn't need to check on Naruto ever.

"Well ok I guess you're a big boy now, anyway the other reason I came over its lunch time would you like Ichiraku's?" questioned Hiruzen with a grandfatherly smile, Naruto saw past the man's fake smile, the man had lost all respect the boy had for him but once more Naruto needed to keep up appearances.

"Sure Jiji just give me a minute to get ready," said Naruto with a grin moving into his room closing the door behind him.

Naruto's hands formed a cross as he moulded his chakra.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu),** " muttered Naruto quietly as a clone formed next to him, Naruto, the real one, quickly jumped up to the celling and used his chakra to stick there out of the view of the open door while the clone grabbed an orange jacket from the cupboard and walked out the door to meet Hiruzen as the two left.

Naruto after waiting a few moments to make sure Hiruzen was gone dropped from the ceiling and once more was engulfed in a glow as a teleportation circle appeared beneath his feet and rose up making him disappear.

* * *

 **#Back At The Training Ground#**

Naruto appeared back at the training grounds with to see Shisui leaning back on a tree and Seras sitting with Le Fay who had apparently returned, the two girls were sitting under a tree away from Shisui,

"I'm back," said Naruto making all three people look at him.

"Do you need my help Le Fay-chan?" asked Naruto looking at the girl, she gave him a sad look and shook her head.

"No none of the people I asked had any idea he might not have been here," said Le Fay with a sad smile.

"Don't worry Le Fay-chan we'll find him I promise you that," said Naruto with a smile, the girl nodded with a grateful smile. Naruto then turned back to Shisui.

"Alright Sensei I'm ready to go again," said Naruto.

"Well you know the deal you are going to get wet with this," said Shisui, Naruto nodded and moved over to the shore and stripped to his boxers.

Walking out onto the water Naruto turned back to Shisui who had kunai in his hands, Naruto glared down his teacher as the man began to throw kunai at Naruto.

"Is this what his training is always like?" questioned Le Fay looking to Seras confused.

"No this is the first time Shisui has brought out kunai he's training Naruto to control his chakra walking on water apparently helps as Naruto has to send chakra to his feet to stay afloat and the kunai throwing is to help Naruto begin to do the water walking instinctively," said Seras.

"This seems a little unsafe," said Le Fay looking at Naruto worriedly.

"If Shisui hurts Naruto beyond necessary he will answer to me and Naruto has a great healing factor so if he gets small cuts from kunai they'll be healed rather quickly," said Seras with a reassuring smile.

"If his healing factor is so good then how come the scars on his back aren't healed?" asked Le Fay looking to Seras for answers.

"We're not entirely sure why they didn't heal but they were done before Naruto went to the underworld," said Seras. A comfortable silence formed between the two as they watched their king train.

"Hey Seras-san?" spoke Le Fay.

"Hmm" hummed Seras indicating she was listening.

"Do you know who carved Daemon into Naruto's back?" asked Le Fay, making Seras look at her with a contemplative look on her face.

"I do," spoke the woman simply.

"Who was it? But more to the point did they get punished for it?" asked Le Fay.

"It's not my place to tell who, and I don't know if he got punished for it," said Seras with a growl just thinking about the memory of Naruto's she had observed.

"So it's a he?" questioned Le Fay getting a nod from Seras.

"Yes," declared Seras.

* * *

 **#Later That Day#**

The sun had set, Shisui had left, Naruto had mastered the water walking exercise to Shisui's satisfaction and Naruto was quickly putting his clothes back on. After Naruto had put his clothes on he walked over to his two peerage members.

"Alright you two let's head home," said Naruto getting a nod from both girls who nodded and began to follow Naruto, Seras fell into Naruto's shadow as the two others walked out of the training ground.

"Go on without me Le Fay-chan there's something I need to do," said Naruto with a smile, the girl didn't like what he was saying but nodded and walked away from Naruto rounding a corner out of his sight, Naruto himself then walked along the streets he knew people were gathering preparing to attack him he knew it, and for that reason he had sent Le Fay on without him she didn't need to be around as Naruto killed or maimed them, walking on Naruto ignored the crowd of people building up behind him and simply continued on his way.

A few moments later Naruto walked into a dead end alleyway and stood there for a moment.

"Nowhere to run Daemon," declared a voice from behind him, Naruto turned and saw that there were about twenty people standing in the alleyway entrance all brandishing various improvised weapons.

"Who's running?" questioned Naruto in a board tone.

"We don't know where you've been for the last year but today you will finally pay for your crimes monster," said another person.

"Uh huh," said Naruto examining his fingernails.

"THAT'S IT" roared a muscly man running forwards at Naruto, the man had a sword in hand ready to slice Naruto in half the man brought his sword up ready to swing it at Naruto however just as he went to swing a form rose out of Naruto's shadow which was cast between the two.

"You will not lay a finger on my master," declared Seras her black and red aura cloaked claw hand wrapped around the blade.

"Who the fuck are you," snarled the man.

"Your death," spoke Seras with a psychotic grin as her free hand turned into a claw and pierced the man's chest before the man dropped to the ground dead.

Instead of the smart option for the mob of being scared and running away they became enraged and charged at Naruto and his queen. However before they could even get close a blue fireball flew at the front runners of the group who were caught off guard and incinerated by the blue flames.

"What the?" questioned some of the mob looking to a nearby roof only to a blond girl.

"Hmm that's quite a nice boost to my magic," muttered Le Fay looking down at the ashes of the three men before she dropped into the alleyway beside Naruto and Seras.

"Le Fay? What are you doing here?" questioned Naruto.

"I'm not as innocent as you think I might be Naruto I have killed before I knew what was happening and you are my master I can't leave you like that" spoke Le Fay kneeling to Naruto before standing up and turning to face the mob with a pair of fireballs in her hands. Before Naruto could make any more complaints his hands were flooded with Youkai and they moved on their own forming the **Kage Bunshin** hand sign and in front of the three Devils formed a cloud of red smoke which once cleared revealed Kushina glaring at the mob of people.

"You three head on home I'll take care of these people," declared Kushina looking back at the three young devils with a smile.

"No this is my fight," said Naruto as a pair of blue fireballs appeared over his hands.

"I won't leave my master," spoke Seras.

"Neither will I," declared Le Fay.

"Well in that case there's sixteen left four each," said Kushina a devilish smirk appearing on her face.

And it was at this moment the remaining members of the mob realised… they fucked up.

* * *

 **#The Next Morning#**

Naruto with Seras in her usual place, his shadow, walked into the training ground only to find for once he was first. Seras quickly rose out of Naruto's shadow before finding a nice tree from which to watch today's training while Naruto himself quickly walked over to the water and out onto the lake where he stood and simply enjoyed the slow breeze blow past him.

A few moment's passed with not so much as a twig snap in the clearing, but the serenity of the area was broken when a pair of leafy cyclones kicked up in the middle of training ground, Naruto hearing the new arrivals turned to face his sensei and the person next to him.

"Naruto, Seras yo" called Shisui with a grin waving to the two devils.

"Good morning Shisui-sensei," said Naruto walking back towards Shisui.

"Why are you training him Shisui he looks to be about academy age?" questioned the man next to him only for a fireball to sail past his face within inches of him.

"Well it's not like I need training to defend myself from the villagers that hate my guts or anything because all the ANBU that watch over me actually to their job don't they _Weasel-san_?" questioned Naruto looking at the man who looked at the young blond shocked.

"I'm a sensor I have felt your chakra when you have been watching me and I thank you for actually doing your job" said Naruto bowing slightly towards the man.

"As you can see the boy has a few rather unique skills that shouldn't be waisted Itachi and besides he wants to train I have offered to let him leave early to hang out with friends and he never does," said Shisui looking to his friend who simply nodded dumbly.

"I don't have any friends in this village and everyone hates the fact that they breathe the same air as I do I don't think I will make any friends here," said Naruto with a shrug.

"That's not true I'm sure my mother and little brother would love to meet you my mother has been curious about the student Shisui has been speaking of," said Itachi, making Naruto cast a half glare over at Shisui.

"Hey I only told her that I was training someone not who I was training," said Shisui with his hands up in surrender.

"How about it Naruto you want to meet Itachi's family they're nice people well Mikoto and Sasuke are," said Shisui with a grin, Naruto thought about it for a moment he knew Shisui was powerful maybe he could find someone with Shisui's level of skill but more suited for his peerage.

"Sure why not," said Naruto with a grin.

* * *

 **Naruto's** **Peerage**

 **Queen (Mutation Piece) - Seras Victoria**

 **Bishop (x1) - Le Fay Pendragon**

 **Bishop (x1) -** **?**

 **Knight** **(x2)** **\- ?**

 **Rook** **(x2) - ?**

 **Pawn (x6 (x2 Mutation Pieces) - ?**

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so first off we have Le Fay's Decision to join Naruto's peerage**

 **then we have Naruto finishing the water walking**

 **and a little interaction between Naruto and Hiruzen**

 **a Naruto + Peerage beat down**

 **and finally the introduction of Itachi**

 **with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	13. Return To The Leaf VI

**I Don't Own Naruto Or DxD**

* * *

Naruto with Seras behind him Itachi and Shisui next to him walked into the Uchiha compound, the young devil despite the assurances of Shisui and Itachi was nervous and on guard.

"Relax Naruto no one will hurt you with the two of us here," said Shisui.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I trust them at all," muttered Naruto his eyes flickering from person to person making sure none of them were going to make a move against him. The four beings made their way towards the biggest house in the compound, Naruto kept on his guard he had noticed several faces he remembered from mobs as they walked down the street.

"Kaa-chan Sasuke I'm back and we have visitors," called Itachi as the four entered the house.

"Oh Itachi welcome home, oh hello Shisui-kun," spoke a woman as she walked out of a room and saw the two people and two devils in the doorway.

" _Naruto-sama she has an illusion cast over her form"_ telepathically spoke Seras to her master

" _I can tell Seras, my question is why,"_ replied Naruto trying to work out what she could be hiding.

"And who are your friends? I don't believe I've had the pleasure," said the woman stepping forwards.

" _ **She has a genjutsu over herself to cover the bruises,"**_ declared Kushina in Naruto's mind.

" _You know her Kaa-chan?"_ questioned Naruto

"Mikoto this is Naruto Uzumaki my apprentice and Seras Victoria his uh body-guard," said Shisui looking back at Seras with a confused look not sure what to call her, she just shrugged he was in the dark about devils so bodyguard worked. Mikoto's eyes widened at the mention of Naruto's name, had he not have been trained by devils for a year he might have missed the expression change

"Yeah I'm Naruto's bodyguard, nice to meet you," spoke Seras with a smile as she listened in on the conversation her master was having with his mother.

" _ **She and I were as close as sisters I would have made her a member of my peerage but unfortunately she was already engaged to her abusive husband and couldn't risk her knowing about devils and slipping up and telling him,"**_ spoke Kushina.

" _Why didn't you stop him then?"_ questioned Naruto in his mind.

"Nice to meet you Mikoto-san," said Naruto with a smile, partaking in multiple conversations was a piece of cake for him so talking with Kushina, Seras and Mikoto was easy.

"Please call me Mikoto," spoke the woman.

" _ **I tried to help her I tried to stop him but she asked me not to interfere she was already pregnant with Itachi and didn't want him to be without a father and as much as I didn't want to I left it alone doing what I could offering her a place to stay if she needed it, offering her a shoulder to cry on, being there if she needed to talk with someone,"**_ spoke Kushina in annoyance she had tried everything to help Mikoto even going so far as to pull Minato in on the issue but his hands were also tied even as Hokage there was only so much he could do without evidence which Mikoto refused to supply them with.

"Sasuke come down here we have visitors," yelled Mikoto.

" _ **I won't ask this of you often Naruto but please trust Mikoto don't dismiss her like any of the other villagers, be nice to her treat her like you would me, Venelana or Ruby,"**_ begged Kushina.

" _I'll try my best Kaa-chan,"_ replied Naruto before he saw a boy that looked somewhat like Mikoto and Itachi appear at the end of the hallway.

"Sasuke this is Naruto he is Shisui's apprentice and this is Seras Naruto's bodyguard," said Mikoto introducing Sasuke to the two devils.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," said Sasuke with a smile walking over to the two devils.

"Nice to meet you too Sasuke-san," said Naruto with a smile shaking the ebony haired boy's hand.

"Yeah nice to meet you to Naruto-san," said Sasuke shaking Naruto's hand before he turned to Seras getting a nod from the woman which he retuned.

"So what can we do for you three?" asked Mikoto with a smile.

"Naruto doesn't know many people around the village so I thought I'd introduce him to some of mine hence Itachi who thought it might be nice to introduce him to you two," said Shisui with a grin.

"Well you're always welcome here Naruto-kun," spoke Mikoto with a smile.

"Thank you Mikoto," said Naruto with a smile of his own.

"Let's go to the sitting room, follow me," spoke Mikoto leading the group away from the doorway into a room with several couches and other cushioned chairs, however the first thing Naruto noticed was a large picture on the wall the picture had Mikoto Itachi, Sasuke and another man in it, Mikoto stood in the middle of the picture with a hand on a smiling Sasuke's shoulder, on the right of the two was an almost sour looking Itachi finally to the left of Mikoto and Sasuke was a bored looking man.

"What a lovely picture," said Naruto trying to contain his anger.

"Yes it is a nice picture isn't it such a shame Fugaku is out I'm sure he'd like to meet you Naruto," spoke Mikoto again if it weren't for the training he had in the underworld Naruto would have never noticed the small amount of hate when she mentioned Fugaku.

"Anyway I will get us some tea," said Mikoto with a smile walking out of the room.

"I'll help you," said Naruto standing up to follow her.

"I couldn't ask you to do that please you're my guest," spoke Mikoto.

"I insist," declared Naruto walking over to her getting a sigh from Mikoto.

"Ok come on then Naruto," said Mikoto walking out of the room Naruto following behind her, the two quickly walked into the kitchen where they began to prepare the tea.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Naruto?" questioned Mikoto.

"You knew? I should have known you're a fully trained Kunoichi after all" muttered Naruto before shaking his head and looking up at her.

"I know who you are Mikoto, who you were to my mother and who she was to you," said Naruto making Mikoto's eyes shoot wide open.

"H-How?" questioned the woman.

"You are better off not knowing," said Naruto getting an unsure look from Mikoto.

"I'm telling you this so I can tell you if you need to get away from Fugaku for a night my door, my parent's old home, is open, or you need someone to listen to you I will, you need a shoulder to cry on I will be there for you," said Naruto.

"Y-you know about Fugaku to h-how?" questioned Mikoto looking at Naruto terrified.

"I'll just say that I have been on the wrong side of his sadism and we will leave it at that," spoke Naruto wincing at the memories, getting a nod from Mikoto.

"Thank you Naruto-kun but I will ask of you please don't tell Itachi or Sasuke about Fugaku," spoke Mikoto getting a nod from Naruto. With their various pieces said the two quickly went about finishing their task of gathering the tea before returning to the sitting room.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Having spent several hours with Itachi and his family Naruto Seras and Shisui were headed back to the training grounds to begin some training.

"Alright Naruto I have something I want you to do before we begin today," said Shisui reaching into his weapon pouch.

"What's that Shisui-sensei?" asked Naruto turning to face the man as he pulled out a small square of paper.

"You finished your water walking yesterday I want you to channel your chakra into this piece of paper," declared Shisui handing the paper to Naruto who looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"This is chakra paper it reacts differently depending on your chakra nature," said Shisui as Naruto took the paper and held it between his middle and index fingers and with a pulse of his chakra the paper split down the middle before the left side burst into flames and the right became sopping wet.

"A triple affinity you are just full of surprizes Naruto," said Shisui.

"What do they mean?" questioned Naruto.

"Well the splitting represents **Futon** , the burning surprize surprize is **Katon** and the water soaked paper represents **Suiton** ," spoke Shisui.

" _Well_ _ **Katon**_ _and_ _ **Futon**_ _aren't all that surprising,"_ thought Naruto looking at the remains of the paper.

"I had planned to teach you a Jutsu from your affinity but now with this you have a choice I will teach you a jutsu for each but to begin with it's probably better to start with one element because multiple elements can get confusing," said Shisui, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Well I think given my affinity for fire that would be a good place to start," said Naruto getting a nod from Shisui.

"Alright we will start with the **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu** or **Fire Style Fireball Jutsu** it's a basic **Katon** jutsu you need to make these hand signs," said Shisui before he demonstrated the short chain of hand signs for Naruto who quickly copied them.

"These are the Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, and Tiger hand signs six of the twelve basic hand signs, and while you make these hand signs you push chakra into your lungs trying to convert the chakra into flames and then you breathe those flames out into the shape of a ball like so," said Shisui turning around before he flipped through hand signs.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu,** " called Shisui breathing out a ball of flames out over the lake the two had been using for water walking, the ball of fire was five feet in diameter and flew about twenty feet across the lake before it exploded outwards.

"Alright Naruto you try now and no cheating with your flame magic," said Shisui narrowing his eyes at Naruto who's eyebrow rose as the implication before he stepped up to the lake's edge and flipped through the hand signs shown to him.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu,** " called Naruto breathing out a ball of blue fire about half the size of the one Shisui had demonstrated that flew out about ten feet before exploding in the same way Shisui's had.

"That seems a little too good for a first try," said Shisui suspiciously looking at Naruto.

"I picked learning about fire first because I have a great understanding of the element and figured it would be the simplest one to work with," declared Naruto getting a thoughtful nod from Shisui.

"Alright well show me again," said Shisui his eyes morphing to the red with three black tomoe rotating around his pupil, Naruto nodded.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu** "

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto and Seras walked into his house after his training before Naruto could so much take off his shoes he went rigid.

"Be back in a minute," declared Naruto as a teleportation circle appeared beneath his feet which quickly rose up engulfing the blond.

* * *

 **#Apartment complex#**

Naruto once more appeared in his apartment's bedroom, walking out of the room Naruto moved to the door, as he reached the door there was a knock. Opening the door he came face to face with a purple haired cat masked ANBU.

"Just you Yugao?" questioned Naruto.

"Even if it is while on Duty I am Neko ok?" questioned Yugao from behind her mask getting a nod from Naruto.

"But yes it is just me," said the woman.

"Well for future reference for you and the rest of Kaa-chan's peerage I am staying in her old house," said Naruto getting a nod from Yugao.

"I'll be sure to let them know but as for why I am here Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you," spoke Yugao.

"What does that bastard want with me?" questioned Naruto narrowing his eyes, making Yugao do a double take.

"What happened between the two of you, you loved him like a grandfather?" questioned Yugao.

"I am not a person I am a tool," was all Naruto needed to say before Yugao nodded.

"From what I gather it's about the academy," said Yugao, getting a nod from Naruto who closed the door and begun to walk down the stairs, he was still wanting to be a ninja but Konoha was defiantly not the village he wanted to fight for the blond had time to think as he walked to the Hokage's office he could quite easily tell Hiruzen to get fucked and be done with everything but Shisui was actually teaching him quite well and didn't want to lose that and if he left Konoha he would. Sure he could find a new sensei in a new village but who knows how long that would be he didn't even have an idea which village he would defect to so as much as Naruto didn't like it he would have to bide his time and go to Konoha academy or at least a clone would while he trained himself or his peerage.

"Hey Jiji," said Naruto walking into Hiruzen's office once again Naruto once more internally gagged at having to call the man something positive to keep up appearances.

"Ah Naruto-kun just in time I was going through the academy entrance forms and remembered you have turned eight and that's the minimum entrance age and you have been telling me for years you're going to take my hat," said Hiruzen with a smile.

"Where are the forms Jiji?" questioned Naruto excitedly while inwardly rolling his eyes Shisui was a better trainer then any of the academy instructors he didn't even need to have attended the academy for even a day to know that. Naruto knew that generally only chunin were assigned to be academy instructors maybe the occasional Jonin but they never were anything special.

"Right here Naruto-kun I need these back by tomorrow ask Teuchi-san to help you if you run into trouble on something and I'll sign them for you," said Hiruzen getting a nod from Naruto before the elderly man handed Naruto a couple of pages which he took.

"Is that all jiji?" asked Naruto looking at the Kage who nodded to Naruto.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-kun enjoy your evening," said Hiruzen getting back to his work.

Naruto quickly walked down the stairs of the tower and out ono the street before narrowing his eyes as he could feel the eyes of Hiruzen's damn orb on him as he walked down the street the blond just hoped to whatever divine beings were watching him were on his side and let him make it to his apartment without trouble, thankfully for him it appeared luck was on his side for once as he easily made it to his apartment trouble free.

Walking into his actual apartment Naruto quickly moved to his bedroom, thankfully once the blond was in his room Naruto felt the presence of Hiruzen vanish meaning he was no longer watching over the blond which left Naruto free to let a teleportation circle appear beneath his feet quickly moving up and engulfing him before the blond teleported back to his home.

* * *

 **#Naruto's House#**

Naruto appeared in a small plume of fire in the front hall with a sigh before he walked into the dinning room.

"Naruto? What's wrong you look like someone kicked your puppy?" questioned Le Fay looking at her master.

"I just had to deal with Sarutobi and he gave me forms about joining the academy," muttered Naruto as he sat down at the table.

"And you haven't just thrown them away because?" questioned Seras.

"Even if I don't plan to stay here if I can't do things that shatter the façade I have been forming, Sarutobi needs to think I am still loyal to this village and still aiming to be Hokage which I can't exactly do without becoming a ninja and beside I am Konoha's Jinchuriki so there is no way I'm not going to be made into a ninja so even if I don't give Sarutobi the forms he will still have a set filled out and a bullshit reason for me to be a ninja even if I didn't want to be," declared Naruto.

"Jinchuri-what?" questioned Le Fay.

"Jinchuriki the term in this world for those with Youkai sealed in them," said Naruto getting a nod from the girl.

"And despite that I haven't decided on where I am going to go once I defect," said Naruto.

"I would suggest you steer clear of Suna and Iwa as Suna is allied with us and Iwa hated your father," said a voice from behind them, making the three devils turn ready to attack, however when they saw who it was Naruto and Seras let their power recede making Le fay do the same.

"Alucard not that I don't enjoy your company but why are you here?" asked Naruto.

"I finished my ANBU shift and Yugao told me you were staying here I came to make sure you are comfortable and that no-one has been troubling you" said Alucard getting a nod from Naruto.

"Thank you we are fine and the only people who have been troubling us seem to have mysteriously vanished," said Naruto his tone turning confused towards the end.

"But given you are here you could probably give me some information of the elemental nations at large, seeing as you've ruled out Iwa and Suna anything else you can tell me?" questioned Naruto.

"Well the tensions between Konoha and Kumo have been rising since they attempted to abduct one of the Hyuga when they signed the peace treaty so they might be a good option if for nothing else as a fuck you to Sarutobi, then I hear the Mizukage is going nuts in Kiri so I'm not sure about that," said Alucard.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **right so straight off the bat we have some information about Fugaku and in case it needs to be spelt out for you he is one of the people who attacked Naruto**

 **we also have some information about Mikoto and why she isn't part of Kushina's peerage**

 **then we have Shisui teaching Naruto the Fireball Jutsu**

 **and then there's Hiruzen and the academy entrance forms**

 **last but not least we have Naruto, Seras, Le Fay and Alucard talking about Naruto's defection**

 **anywho with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	14. Academy Arc I

**I Don't Own Naruto Or DxD**

* * *

Naruto sat under a tree, watching over him from in the tree was Seras and next to Naruto was Sasuke, Naruto was hanging out with Sasuke, Shisui had village patrol for the day so Naruto's training was canned so he was hanging out with Sasuke as Le Fay had heard a rumour from a nearby village and had gone to investigate.

"You don't mind if I train a bit do you?" asked Sasuke looking to the blond who shook his head, Sasuke stood up and walked down to the edge of the pond just in front of them.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " called Sasuke shooting out a small fireball over the lake that backfired launching him backwards onto the ground.

"Damnit," growled the boy once more failing his clan's rite of passage Jutsu Naruto looked down at Sasuke as he tried again once more used the jutsu again failing, the fireball exploding just in front of him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and focused his sensing ability on Sasuke as the Jutsu once more and again failing.

"Do you want a hand?" questioned Naruto making Sasuke look at Naruto.

"You know how to use the Fireball Jutsu?" questioned Sasuke with a shocked look on his face.

"Shisui-sensei taught it to me," said Naruto walking forwards until he stood next to Sasuke before he flipped through hand signs.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu,** " called Naruto shooting a light blue fireball about five foot in diameter twenty foot out across the lake where it exploded, Naruto turned to Sasuke who was shocked.

"Wait, why was your fire blue?" questioned Sasuke.

"It's a Kekkei Genkai I have," said Naruto without as much as a blink.

"Ok I guess," spoke Sasuke.

"So do you want my help?" asked Naruto looking at Sasuke who begrudgingly nodded.

"For starters you're not using enough chakra, and your breathing it out way to slowly you're not making a long stream of fire here it's a ball of fire," said Naruto looking out over the lake as the final embers of his fireball vanished.

"Alright," muttered Sasuke stepping forwards once more, thinking about what Naruto has said Sasuke quickly flipped through the hand signs once more.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu,** " called the Uchiha launching out a near perfect fireball it was a little small and exploded early but he almost had it, Sasuke looked at where the Jutsu had been, in shock.

"That was so much better," said Sasuke in shock.

"Keep at it and you'll have it in no time," said Naruto with a smile.

"Thanks Naruto," said Sasuke with a grin as he begun once more to try the Jutsu.

"I'm going to leave you to your practice then Sasuke," said Naruto walking back towards the tree.

"Alright Naruto see you in a couple of days," said Sasuke.

"Yep see you then," declared Naruto the two of them would start at the academy in a few days, Naruto was planning on going on the first day to at the very least see if anyone would be worth his time but if there wasn't he would simply send a clone every day until he eventually left Konoha.

Walking away from Sasuke, Seras dropped from her perch and dropped into Naruto's shadow, the two quickly left the Uchiha compound heading home, he had training of his own to attend to.

* * *

 **#Ten Minutes Later#**

Naruto walked up to his compound only to see Anko, Kurenai Yugao and Hayate waiting there.

"What can I do for you four?" questioned Naruto looking at them confused he hadn't been expecting them.

"This isn't something we can discuss outside," declared Anko.

"Ok then come on in," said Naruto opening the gate and walking inside straight into the house.

"Would you like some tea?" questioned Naruto looking at his mother's peerage members all of who nodded Naruto walked into the kitchen and began to brew some tea. The house was silent as Naruto waited for the water to boil.

"Naruto this seems urgent you go talk to them I'll handle the tea," said Seras appearing behind Naruto who nodded and walked out of the room.

"Tea will be ready shortly, so what is it I can do for you?" asked Naruto looking at his four friends.

"Alucard told me and I told them that you plan to defect from Konoha," said Yugao looking at Naruto as he took a seat. Naruto closed his eyes taking a deep breath before opening his eyes.

"Yes," spoke Naruto looking at the ninja in front of him.

"Where do you plan to go?" asked Anko.

"I'm not sure yet, Suna and Iwa are out of the question but Kiri, Kumo and all of the minor villages are still on the table," said Naruto looking at the four re-incarnated devils as if daring them to defy him.

"When you have made your decision on where and when let us know," said Kurenai.

"Huh?" questioned Naruto looking at them confused.

"We promised your mother we would protect you and we have as best we could but the Hokage blocked us from the easier measures like adopting you," said Anko.

"That would be because I'm not the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, I am Konoha's weapon," spoke Naruto rolling his eyes.

"What?" questioned Hayate, Kurenai and Anko looking at Naruto confused.

"He sees me as a weapon, he hides it well but I'm not human I am his weapon," spoke Naruto making Hayate, Anko and Kurenai go wide eyed before narrowing their eyes it was at that moment Seras walked out with the pot of tea.

"With the way the village treats you and that why are you even still here?" asked Anko looking at Naruto.

"I'm only still here because Shisui Uchiha is training me otherwise I would be wandering the world or back in the underworld," said Naruto.

"Wait Shisui is training you?" questioned Yugao looking at Naruto shocked.

"Yeah apparently he saw me use my Pyrokinesis when I first used it, and felt that my abilities should not be wasted so when I got back from the underworld he offered to teach me," said Naruto.

"So what you're going to stay until Shisui has taught you all he knows?" questioned Anko.

"No I will stay as long as I can stand the village I've only had one group of people attack me and they are now ashes scattered in the wind," said Naruto getting accepting looks from the people in front of him.

"Anyway Naruto when you decide where and when you are going let us know we are going with you," said Yugao getting a nod from the blond.

* * *

 **#Several Days Later#**

Naruto sat on a tree branch overlooking the academy, it was about half an hour before the academy was scheduled to start he was only here early to see if there was anyone he could use for his peerage he was looking for young people who would more easily follow him over Konoha, but so far there was no one.

First there was a white eyed purple haired girl who was clearly terrified of being there and was less then skilled with whatever skills she had as she had three different bodyguards and from the looks of it her father, even if she was an heiress out an about she wouldn't need that many people to watch over her If she could defend herself. Unless she did something amazing to change his view she was out.

Next was a pink haired girl standing with her two parents she too looked nervous but less so then the first girl but still nervous none the less, he could sense she had next to no chakra at all and from the reserves of her parents nothing short of a miracle would change that. She also appeared to not have trained her body at all, which even if she was young was a no-no for ninja, again something amazing could change his view but he wasn't expecting anything from her.

There was a young cloaked boy who had hundreds of chakra signatures in him an Aburame from what he had read about in Konoha clans, and Kushina had told him their bugs couldn't suck out Devil's magical power so there was nothing to much there especially given if he was converted his magic would be fire magic and fire and bugs don't go Naruto ruled the boy out as soon as he saw him.

Naruto looked down the road when he felt something out of place.

" _Th-That's a Devil's signature four of them and five half-bloods?"_ questioned Naruto looking down the road seeing twelve people walking down the road towards the academy.

" _Your father's rooks and Bishops and their children"_ spoke Kushina from within his mind

Naruto watched on in interest as four families walked into the academy grounds, the first was two feral looking people one woman his mother's age and a boy his own and a clean looking girl maybe Shisui and Itachi's age all three of them were accompanied by at least one dog the boy held Naruto's interest for a single moment until he opened his mouth and started boasting about him being an alpha.

"Too arrogant," muttered Naruto looking at the next family three blonds all with pony-tails the daughter looked like a clone of the mother, Naruto looked at the two for a moment only to watch as the young girl moved over to the pink haired girl and the two began to talk, curious what the two would be talking about Naruto concentrated chakra and devil magic on his ears letting him hear the conversation.

"*Sigh* fashion I had higher hopes for you blondie," muttered Naruto looking at the girl shaking his head, she was more than likely out too. Next group of people two lazy looking males one the age of the parents the other Naruto's age both with black hair tied into fanned out ponytails and with them was an angry looking woman with a twitching brow looking about ready to smack both of the males in the back of the head.

"Lazy but maybe the kid looks like his father and Tou-san thought he had skills worth having" whispered Naruto looking at the lazy looking boy.

Lastly was a family of rather large individuals again the child looked like he might work for a peerage member but Naruto would have to get to know him better.

" _So who are the parents Kaa-chan?"_ asked Naruto

" _Big bones his name is Choza Akimichi Minato's rook if you like living in three dimensions don't call him fat or he will flatten you he can expand his body to massive sizes, Lazy ass is Shikaku Nara your father's bishop, Lazy genius could plan two hundred steeps ahead and have fifty contingency plans, has a high level of control over shadows and can use them for various effects Blondie's father Inoichi Yamanaka Minato's other Bishop, one of the best interrogators I know it doesn't hurt that he can walk through your mind to find what he needs, and finally wild child Tsume Inuzuka your father's second rook she and her partner Kuromaru work in perfect synergy in animalistic fury like a Cerberus, all of them were loyal to your father but I'm not sure how much so you may have to take a risk if you want them with you when you leave Konoha,"_ spoke Kushina.

" _No I'm not taking the risk my freedom is more important to me then my father's peerage and who knows they might follow later"_ replied Naruto as he dropped from the tree joining the crowd of young children as he felt Hiruzen's chakra signature off in the distance.

" _Let's get this over with no-one screams to me devil material here I should have just sent a clone today"_ thought Naruto to himself as Hiruzen walked into the academy grounds just after Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto and Fugaku.

Hiruzen smiled and began his speech to welcome all of the children to the academy.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

The academy had ended for the day and Naruto was walking up to his and Shisui's training ground.

" _That place has definitely gone downhill since I was there,"_ came the voice of Kushina from Naruto's mind.

" _It's kind of pathetic in a way,"_ responded Naruto as he thought back on the day it was all orientation and trying to break the ice between students which could have quite easily been done in half of the day at most but not only that, he found out that there would be no actual training for at least half a year to a full year depending on how slow the academic portions were handled.

"So Naruto how was your first day?" questioned Shisui with a smirk. Naruto simply glared at the man.

"Let's put it this way I'm glad you taught me **Kage Bunshin** ( **Shadow clone),** " said Naruto with a roll of the eyes.

"That bad huh?" questioned Shisui.

"It was all welcome to the academy, let us coddle you, let's all be friends, I was this close to throwing up rainbows," spoke Naruto holding his fingers nanometres apart.

"Well, what do you expect you're eight?" questioned Shisui.

"I expect them to I don't know point out that ninja live deadly lives it's not a life of coddling it's a life of killing not even getting a why in the matter just a target and sometimes a specific way for them to die," said Naruto looking at Shisui who looked a little put off by his statement.

"I've lived a harsh life I've seen the darkest side of life and trust me ninja is not it," said Naruto looking away from Shisui as Seras rose up out of Naruto's shadow wrapping her arms around her master. Naruto's harsh look melted away.

"Thanks Seras," muttered Naruto holding the woman's comforting arm as a smile made its way onto Naruto's face.

"Alright come on you two no mushy stuff time for training," spoke Shisui, getting a glare from Seras and a nod from Naruto who stepped out of the embrace of his queen.

"Alright Shisui-Sensei what have we got today?" asked Naruto with a smile.

"Today Naruto I'm teaching you my signature technique," said Shisui with a grin.

"Oh you're teaching me the **Shunshin**?" questioned Naruto with a grin.

"Oh yeah I hope your ready cause I'm going to make sure you get this one perfect," said Shisui with a grin.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto had finished his training with Shisui about half an hour ago and Shisui was happy with Naruto's progress with the Jutsu Naruto was sitting at his table eating his dinner. Seras was in the lounge reading a book, Le Fay was also reading in the lounge however she was reading a scroll on summoner magic that she had found in the house when suddenly they all heard a knock at the door. Naruto who was the closest got up and walked to the door opening it he came face to face with…

"Mikoto?" questioned Naruto looking at the woman.

"Naruto-kun you said I could come here if I needed a night away from Fugaku," spoke Mikoto nervously rubbing her arm.

"Of course Mikoto come in," said Naruto stepping aside ushering the woman inside.

"So sorry for just showing up like that," said Mikoto looking back to Naruto who held up his hand.

"It's fine Mikoto I said you could stay here," said Naruto with a smile as the two walked through the halls.

"Oh hello Seras-san," said Mikoto spotting the woman as she stepped out of the lounge room.

"Mikoto hey are you alright?" questioned Seras with a raised eyebrow looking at the woman.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Mikoto only to get a doubtful look from Seras only for a new voice to speak up.

"Who was that at the- oh hello," said Le Fay stepping out of the lounge room stopping mid-sentence when she saw Mikoto.

"Hello there I don't believe we've met I'm Mikoto Uchiha," said Mikoto leaning down to be eye to eye with the girl.

"Nice to meet you Mikoto-sama my name is Le Fay Pendragon," said the girl with a smile.

"Aren't you a well behaved girl what are you doing here? Kushina didn't have a second child. Are you Seras's daughter?" asked Mikoto sending a look back to Seras.

"No she's a friend of mine who needed a place to stay while her parents went to the capital," said Naruto with a smile making Mikoto look back at him with a nod.

"Seras will show you where you'll be staying tonight," said Naruto getting a nod from Mikoto who followed Seras as she lead them out of the room.

"Le Fay," said Naruto drawing the girl's attention to him.

"She is in the dark about devils please try to keep it that way," said Naruto getting a nod from the blond girl.

"Why is she here though?" questioned Le Fay.

"The same reason she is in the dark about devils, she has an abusive husband, she was one of my mother's closest friends I met her the other day and Kaa-chan asked me to treat her like she was my mother," said Naruto getting a nod from Le Fay.

"And she may end up showing up a lot from now on," said Naruto.

"Ok fair enough," said Le Fay going back to her reading. Naruto quickly walked towards where Mikoto was. Walking into the room he stood leaning in the doorway.

"Seras would you leave us for a moment?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from his queen who moved out of the room leaving Mikoto and Naruto alone.

"So you want to tell me what Fugaku did?" asked Naruto looking at Mikoto.

"Nothing Naruto I just needed a night away from him," said Mikoto with a smile.

"Uh huh so that's why you have another Genjutsu on you this one covering your eye?" questioned Naruto making Mikoto look away from him covering her eye.

"Show me," said Naruto, Mikoto sighed and let the Genjutsu on her face fall revealing her left eye was bruised all around it.

"What was that for?" questioned Naruto through clenched teeth.

"I told him I want Sasuke to stay in the academy rather than pulling him out until next year," spoke Mikoto, Naruto sighed as he walked over to her.

"Hold still," said Naruto as his right hand began to glow with blue flames.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **before anything else this is just a warning that this arc may get a little choppy with time there may be small timeskips like months at a time in chapter**

 **so first off we have a friendship forming between Naruto and Sasuke**

 **then we have Kushina's peerage telling Naruto when he leaves they want in**

 **lets not forget the beginning of the actual academy and four members of Minato's peerage**

 **and we have Shisui teaching Naruto the Shunshin**

 **and finally there's Mikoto's first night at Naruto's**

 **with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	15. Academy Arc II

**I Don't Own Naruto Or DxD**

* * *

A Nine and a half year old Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha towards the training grounds he and Shisui used for training, the blond was on his way there for some training with Shisui, he had as per usual sent a clone to the academy for the day which had slipped away from the academy grounds and dispelled alerting the real Naruto who had been outside of the village eliminating a rouge devil who had chosen to take up residence in the forests outside Konoha so naturally Naruto and his peerage A.K.A Seras and Le Fay had gone and dealt with it so now he was walking around with Le Fay next to him with Seras in his shadow.

"I'm going to head home Naruto," said Le Fay.

"Go to the apartment we're being watched," whispered Naruto as he turned and hugged his friend.

"See you later Le Fay-chan," said Naruto out loud with a smile as the girl nodded and turned to leave, the two separated and walked their separate ways.

"Seras make sure she make is home," muttered Naruto having a bad feeling about it, before he ducked into an alleyway as his vampire queen rose out of his shadow before rushing off after Le Fay as Naruto himself continued on his way towards the training ground. Naruto walked towards the training ground ignoring the looks as usual, while he could have just used the **Shunshin** having mastered it to Shisui's level months ago Naruto felt he was being watched and not by Hiruzen, he would lure them to the training grounds if they were a threat incineration for them, if they weren't a huge threat or alarm bells would ring if they vanished a simple mind blank would probably work and if they were no threat at all then he would leave them be.

Walking up to the training ground Naruto saw Shisui there although he looked a little agitated and impatient.

"Hey Shisui-sensei," called Naruto looking up to the man who looked at his young apprentice.

"Hey Naruto sorry to do this to you but no training today Itachi and I have another mission," declared Shisui, Naruto momentarily narrowed his eyes at his sensei, this had been happening a lot recently Itachi and Shisui had been getting a lot of missions together and Shisui had been cancelling training for Naruto.

"Ok Sensei I'll just work on what I have now," said Naruto.

"Sorry kid I really am," declared Shisui vanishing in a swirl of leaves, leaving Naruto alone in the clearing. Naruto sighed looking down.

"I know you're there," spoke Naruto not even looking around.

"Hmm I guess I need to work on my chakra suppression," muttered a voice stepping out from the bushes behind Naruto, Naruto turned to face the man, he had a Konoha headband wrapped around his forehead, silver hair tied into a short ponytail, glasses holding a calculating glance behind them, the boy maybe twice his age wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, and dark purple pants with a white cloth waistband. Adorning his hands were dark purple fingerless gloves with armoured plates on the back of the hand.

"Who are you and what do you want?" questioned Naruto getting ready to defend himself.

"Who I am is nothing to worry about after today you'll never remember me anyway," said the nin letting a blue glow engulf his hands. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Now come quietly and this will be quick," said the silver haired man, however before he could so much as take a step two balls of blue fire flew at him.

"So hard way it is," spoke the ninja lunging at Naruto, the blond flared out his wings and shot up into the air to avoid the lunge from the silver haired man, Naruto formed a pair of blue fireballs and threw them at the man again who jumped out of the way as they fireballs flew at him.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " called Naruto launching a fireball at the silver haired nin who again jumped out of the way.

" **Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Style Giant Vortex Jutsu),** " called the nin launching a huge wave of water at Naruto who just smirked and threw a fireball at the water making the silver haired nin still breathing out the water roll his eyes, however Naruto's fireball hit the water and much like the first time blue fire met water the ball of water in an instant exploded into flames giving Naruto's attack no time to get away and launched back into a tree, Naruto looked down at the man narrowing his eyes as the body in front of him burst into smoke.

"Damn it," growled Naruto expanding his senses to locate the ninja, just in time to avoid the strike Naruto turned around and slammed his foot into the bespectacled nin's gut throwing him back into the ground below them, Naruto pulled out a kunai coating the weapon in blue flames, before dropping onto the nin's back stabbing him in the neck only for again the nin to vanish in a plume of smoke only for a log to replace him as the log was pierced by Naruto's flaming kunai. Looking around Naruto once more tried to locate the ninja, however just as Naruto went to move something hit him in the back of the neck and he fell forwards unconscious.

* * *

 **#Naruto's Mind#**

Naruto woke up laying in front of Kushina.

"Sochi are you ok?" questioned Kushina looking at Naruto worriedly.

"Yeah I'm good Kaa-chan," said Naruto standing up shaking his head as he wobbled forwards, Kushina catching him just before he fell.

"Thanks Kaa-chan," muttered Naruto shaking his head trying to snap out of his dizziness.

"While not under the best circumstances it's a good thing you're here Naru-chan, I think there is something else sealed in you," said Kushina making Naruto look up at her.

"This is as good a time as any to look for it your body needs some time to regain consciousness," said Kushina.

"Alright so where are we going?" questioned Naruto looking at his mother who in human form slipped through the bars of the Kyubi's cage.

"Follow me," said Kushina walking into the dark halls of Naruto's mind the boy himself following her, they were going into darker and darker parts of his mind.

After a few moments of walking they came to a chained up section of wall. Kushina gestured to the door making Naruto look at her.

"What you think because of the chains there's something locked there?" questioned Naruto.

"No the chains are there to block memories I can feel another soul's presence behind the door," said Kushina.

"And you can't unlock the chains?" questioned Naruto.

"No out of the cage I have no power at all and I wouldn't be able to do so anyway these chains are from a mental seal and only you or a Yamanaka could unlock them" said Kushina Naruto nodded and walked forwards touching his hand to the door, the chains locking the door disintegrated an the wooden door slowly opened with a creak.

"AUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" screamed Naruto dropping to his knees as memories flooded his mind memories of a man named Orochimaru, another named Danzo and finally memories of the nin who attacked him named Kabuto all three of them had been experimenting on him as a young child and then a blank masked orange haired man using a jutsu to seal his memories of the events.

"Sochi, Sochi," called Kushina looking at Naruto.

"I'm fine Kaa-chan just lots of memories," said Naruto before a particular memory came to the forefront of his mind.

"Kaa-chan," said Naruto seriously.

"Yes Sochi?" questioned Kushina.

"I think I know what the other thing is," said Naruto.

"Oh what?" questioned Kushina looking at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"A Sacred Gear, a Longinus," spoke Naruto making Kushina's eyes go wide.

"No it can't be you're a pure devil Sacred gears only occur in humans," said Kushina.

"I think I had one partially fused with me," declared Naruto before a roar was heard from down the hall.

"What was that?" questioned Kushina.

"A dragon," said Naruto walking through the door and down the hall, Kushina quickly followed after her son wanting to keep him safe. As they walked down the halls they eventually came to a cave.

 **RAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRR**

A great roar was heard all around Naruto's mind as Naruto stepped into the large room inside his mind with Kushina beside him the two of them looking up into the air as a black shape dropped from the sky landing on front of the two devils.

 **ROARRR**

The shape as it turned out was a dragon.

"Hello there Dragon I am Naruto Gremory Phenex may I know your name?" questioned Naruto.

" **I am Akitora, The Dragon Of Calamity"** spoke the dragon calmly looking down at the devils.

"I see the Calamity control the Fourteenth Longinus forgotten to the pages of time," said Naruto.

" **You child know your history, Yes I am the fourteenth Longinus the third dragon emperor and you child have been chosen to hold my power,"** spoke the dragon.

"That's not entirely true Akitora-sama I was experimented on by three people who somehow managed to extract your power from another and put it into me," said Naruto respectfully.

* * *

 **#Outside#**

Kabuto walked with Naruto tied up and chakra sealed and the boy's unconscious form hanging over his shoulder, he was going to deliver the boy to his master Orochimaru who had asked this of him as both knew Naruto's body was invaluable to their experiments. The boy had been a little bit of a pain to catch those blue flames were a pain in the ass but hopefully once Orochimaru had his hands on the boy he could find out what gave him the flames.

Kabuto was drawn from his musings when Naruto began to awake.

" _What the hell he shouldn't be awake for a week,"_ thought Kabuto looking at Naruto, Naruto then settled down, making Kabuto relax thinking Naruto was just moving in his unconscious state.

After a moment however Naruto kicked Kabuto in the chest as he jumped off his shoulder landing twenty feet away from Kabuto.

"What the hell?" questioned Kabuto moving to attack Naruto thinking the blond was unable to defend himself. However as Kabuto drew close a ball of blue fire was thrown at him making him jump back.

"Hello Kabuto sorry I didn't recognise you before," said Naruto narrowing his eyes at the silver haired teen who was now worried as Naruto shouldn't have been able to use any Jutsu with those chakra sealing tags on him and yet he was now free of the ropes that had previously bound him and a ball of blue fire floated above his left hand.

"Unfortunately for you no-one can know what I am," said Naruto.

" **Calamity Control,** " spoke Naruto as a black piece of chest armour formed around him, around his chest, shoulders and stomach. Kabuto's eyes went wide as he saw Naruto's transformation however before the silver haired nin could move Naruto's ball of blue fire flew at him making him jump up.

" **Meteor** " spoke Naruto making Kabuto's eyes widen as an orb of molten earth formed atop Naruto's hand before it shot forwards at Kabuto piercing the man's stomach making his eyes go wide as he fell down a hole in his chest.

"Goodbye Kabuto," spoke Naruto forming another ball of blue fire which was thrown at Kabuto who couldn't even scream as his body was engulfed in blue flames and incinerated.

Naruto turned as the flames raged behind him just in time to see Seras drop in front of him.

"Naruto-sama are you ok? What happened?" spoke Seras.

"A Ghost of my past Seras nothing more," said Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama I should have been here-" began Seras.

"Don't Seras I told you to watch Le Fay and besides I need to be able to defend myself," declared Naruto interrupting Seras making her look at him smiling softly at her. Seras stood up and nodded to Naruto before Seras stepped forwards and pulled Naruto into a hug.

"I was so worried Naruto," said the woman.

"It's ok Seras," said Naruto with a smile hugging the woman.

"So I take it Le Fay made it home," getting a nod from Seras.

"Alright let's head that way ourselves," spoke Naruto getting another nod from Seras as she sunk into his shadow as he moved back towards Konoha.

Naruto walked through the gates of Konoha just as the sun began to set, sighing Naruto made his way towards his home.

As Naruto walked he however could once more feel the feeling of being watched. Deciding to get whoever was watching him to show themselves Naruto slipped into an alleyway, Naruto sighed as he walked to the dead end of the alleyway.

"Nowhere to run now daemon," said a voice from behind Naruto. The blond turned and saw four men standing at the open end of the alleyway all four of them were Uchiha as he could see all four had their Sharingan active.

"Well then come at me" taunted Naruto standing there his arms out, the taunt hit home and two of the Uchiha ran forwards at Naruto while the other two flashed through hand signs.

"DIE YOU BASTARD" roared one of the running Uchiha a kunai in hand.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu,** " called the two Uchiha who had been flipping through hand signs the two fireballs combining and flying at Naruto who stood there impassively as the two Uchiha and one fireball flew at him. As the Uchiha running at him got close enough a pair of hands reached out of his shadow and grabbed onto the wrists of the kunai hands stopping them dead in their tracks before they were flipped over Naruto as Seras rose out of Naruto's shadow and just as the other two Uchiha smirked as the fireball drew close to Naruto it turned a light blue an bent around him and back towards the two Uchiha who launched the fire back at them making them jump out of the way as the fire came flying back at them pulling out a kunai each the two fireball Uchiha ran at Naruto who rolled his eyes as his hands became engulfed in flames while Seras who stood back to back with Naruto let her hands disintegrate and form blood blades the two devils smirked as the four Uchiha came running at them. Naruto ran forwards dropping low as the two Uchiha attempted to slice at his neck thrusting his hand up into the chest of the Uchiha the man was stabbed by flames as Naruto then quickly forced more flames out of his hands incinerating the Uchiha from the inside out before the husk of the former Uchiha fell to the ground and broke apart into ashes, Naruto then spun around and grabbed onto the other Uchiha's face burning it making the Uchiha scream as his face melted before Naruto using his fire like a blade sliced though the man before both halves fell to the ground, Naruto turned just in time to see Seras separate a man's head from his shoulders while the other body was already on the ground a hole in his chest where his heart used to be.

"Alright we need to burn these, can't have people finding these and getting suspicious," said Naruto forming two balls of fire.

* * *

 **#Several Minutes Later#**

Naruto and Seras walked through the door of their house, moving to the lounge they found Le Fay reading a scroll lazing on the couch.

"Anything important happen while I was gone?" asked Naruto looking at Le Fay who looked up from her scroll shaking her head at him, she was about to speak when someone knocked at the door. Naruto left the room and headed to the door.

"Mikoto?" questioned Naruto looking at the woman on the other side of the door.

"Come in," said Naruto stepping aside letting the woman in.

"I'm not staying the night Naruto I have come to warn you that Fugaku has assigned four Uchiha to attack you at some point this week," said Mikoto.

"Do these four Uchiha mean anything to you Mikoto-san?" asked Seras.

"None of them are my close family or friends if that's what you're asking," spoke Mikoto. Naruto nodded at the woman's comments.

"Is there any particular reason he's sending his kinsman after me?" asked Naruto looking at Mikoto.

"He's trying to keep you away from Sasuke and hoping that by having Uchiha attack you you'll be cautious around Sasuke and eventually push him away," said Mikoto.

"Thank you for warning me Mikoto," said Naruto with a smile.

"You don't seem surprized Naruto," said Mikoto looking at Naruto confused.

"Well I kind of already know, and don't ask please," said Naruto getting a reluctant nod from the Uchiha matriarch.

"Would you like a cup of tea Mikoto?" asked Naruto.

"No I shouldn't even be here I need to get home before Fugaku suspects something," said Mikoto getting a nod from Naruto as he moved to the door opening it for his guest who left the house before quickly moving off.

"So those Uchiha have already attacked you and are nothing but ashes in the wind?" questioned Le Fay as Naruto returned to the lounge room.

"Yes they attacked me on the way home," said Naruto with a sigh.

"Things are really going downhill here," said Le Fay.

"I know," declared Naruto

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so we have a small timeskip between the end of last chapter and the beginning of this one about a year**

 **then we have Shisui skipping training Naruto**

 **and from that skipping Naruto meets Kabuto and his sacred gear and remembers being experimented on at a young age**

 **then we have Naruto killing Kabuto or does he...**

 **and then an attack on Naruto by Fugaku and some Uchiha**

 **now i'm fucking tired so i'm going to bed with all of this said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg  
**

 **SNake OUT**


	16. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Alright people this is an important thing for all of my stories so please if you read any of my stories read this**

 **I want to start off by saying this is not easy for me to do this but I'm pulling the plug on all of my stories Excluding at this point Reaper of Remnant now before you stop reading and begin to curse me out this is not a permanent thing I am pulling the plug but I am going to re-write them merging ideas and tossing out unneeded ideas this will also include ideas from Jinchuriki to three (For those who have read that story and were disappointed when it ended)**

 **I am really really sorry for those looking forwards to the next chapters for stories but hopefully this will make them all better in the end**

 **And also to the people who requested stories that I said I would write those are now also off the table you may get a message if I use the full idea or part of it in one of my new stories**

 **Please don't curse me out for doing this I already feel terrible about doing this it's just getting to much for me to be updating my nine stories within fourteen days, I know that to some that might not seem like a lot of work but to me it is**

 **I am so sorry to disappoint you all of you guys and I hope you will check out the new stories when they are posted**

 **One last time I will say I am so sorry for doing this and please don't curse me out**

 **With all of that said…**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake Out**


	17. Update

**Alright people this is just an update about the re-write of this story in case you don't know the re-write of this story is now live under the name Azure Pheonix i hope to see you all there**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


End file.
